¿Por que Charlie Weasley nunca se casó?
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: Siendo los Weasley un clan que le da importancia a la famlia ¿Por que Charlie nunca se casó?
1. Las teoría de Charlie

Las dos criaturas más letales.

Era un fin de semana cualquiera en la madriguera, lo cual significaba que la casa estaba abarrotada de gente, Bill estaba de visita, su pequeña Hija Victoire corría por todas partes y Fleur llevaba a su bebe Lois en brazos, el pequeño estaba insoportable desde que le comenzaron a salir los primero dientes y no se separaba de su mamá para nada.

Harry y Ginny disfrutaban la felicidad de anunciar al mundo que por fin estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, ese día en particular habían llevado consigo al pequeño Teddy Lupin para que jugara con su primo; también Hermione y Ron estaban pensando en casarse pronto, afortunadamente el negocio que el mago manejaba junto a su hermano iba viento en popa; George por su parte estaba empezando una relación con Angelina Johnson y estaban tomando las cosas con calma, pero se notaba el efecto que la muchacha había tenido en el animo del chico, que ya se mostraba con más vitalidad que la que había manifestado desde la muerte de Fred; Hasta el reservado y serio de Percy había conseguido una chica a la que había estado viendo sin decirle nada a su parentela, creyendo ilusamente que ellos no sabían de su existencia (pero hasta donde Molly había averiguado la chica se llamaba Audrey).

El que siempre se presentaba a las reuniones solo o a veces con algún amigo era Charlie, siempre sonriente y tranquilo; el por que nunca le habían conocido novia, enamorada, amante o lo que fuera era un misterio para todos en la madriguera, ni siquiera la intuitiva Molly sabia por que su segundo hijo estaba solo, cada que se lo preguntaba directamente él siempre le decía que no se preocupara, y aprendió a reírse de las bromas que sus hermanos le gastaban dudando de su orientación sexual, ya que el sabia perfectamente que no era gay.

Esa noche mientras las mujeres limpiaban la cocina y atendían a los infantes, los hombres disfrutaban de una cerveza alrededor en una mesa colocada en el jardín, Harry miró fijamente al dragonolista y sin poder contener su curiosidad pregunto:

-¿Por qué no tienes novia, Charlie?- Todos se asombraron ante el cuestionamiento, pero guardaron silencio mirando expectantes al chico que también alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, miró a todos y cada uno en la mesa, bebió un trago de la cerveza que tenia en la mano, se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Pues, por que no he encontrado a "esa persona", tú sabes… ese alguien especial.

-Nada, no queremos las respuestas trilladas de siempre, dinos la verdad, te prometemos que lo que digas no saldrá jamás de estas bocas-Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Bill, pues normalmente era el primero en solicitar que dejaran a su hermano en paz con ese asunto.

-Bien- el chico suspiró, miro un momento al cielo, tomo otro trago de cerveza, dijo –Se los contestare, solo por que no hay nadie cerca y para que me dejen en paz.

Todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros y aguardaron la respuesta

-Saben que estudie cuidado de criaturas mágicas en una de las mejores escuelas ¿no?

-Si claro, obtuviste una beca para hacerlo- Dijo con orgullo Arthur

-De acuerdo, les diré lo que aprendí después de muchos años de estudio y de muchísimas prácticas con diferentes tipos de criaturas alrededor del mundo, pongan atención, es una verdad incuestionable, por eso no tengo una chica a mi lado- Todos estaban al borde de sus sillas esperando que iba a decir continuación.

-La verdad es que hay dos tipos de criaturas letales para cualquier hombre: una como todos saben es un dragón hembra cuidando su nido…

-¿y la otra?- George se atrevió a romper el silencio con esa pregunta

-La otra, caballeros es: una mujer enojada- Los hombres guardaron silencio asimilando la respuesta, hasta que al señor Weasley comenzó a reír a carcajadas y después todos hicieron lo mismo. En ese momento, como si confirmara su teoría, Fleur cruzó la puerta hecha una furia y se fue contra Bill gritándole

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE DAGLE DULCES A VICTOIRE? ¡AHORA ESTA INCONTGOLABLE Y NO SE QUIERE ACOSTAG, ENTGA TÚ Y A VEG COMO HACES PAGA QUE SE DUEGMA!, ¡SUFICIENTE TENGO YO CON LOIS PAGA ENCIMA ATENDEGLA POG TU DESCUIDO!

Bill miraba sorprendido hacia su mujer que normalmente era hermosa como un ángel, pero en ese momento daba un poco de miedo, además de que sabia que ella estaba en lo correcto le había prohibido darle dulces a la niña, pero a escondidas le había proporcionado chucherías durante toda la tarde.

-¡OH, POG DIOS! ¿QUE ESPEGAS?- y entonces si, Bill se puso de pie de un saltó y entró a la casa casi corriendo, seguido por su mujer que aun le iba reclamando.

-¿Ya ven?, ¿que les decía yo?- Las carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes, Charlie bebió tranquilamente su cerveza y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mirando las estrellas, disfrutando la charla de los demás, disfrutando la vida.

A la noche siguiente, solo Charlie y Percy compartían la cena con sus padres, todos los demás se habían ido para seguir con su trabajo y su vida cotidiana, Charlie se iba quedar unos días más antes de regresar a Rumania. Cuando Percy también se retiró y solo quedaron los tres, Molly volvió a tocar el tema

-Hijo, en serio, ¿por que no te buscas una buena chica y formas una familia?- El joven miro a su madre, la abrazó, besó su cabeza y le contestó

-Mamá, te lo he dicho mil veces pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy bien…

-Ya hasta estoy empezando a creer las bromas de George y Ron, dime, tu eres… bueno… te gustan las chicas ¿no?- Charlie soltó una carcajada ante la cara de preocupación de su madre y la de interrogación de su padre.

-Si, mamá, si me gustan las chicas- Al ver que sus padres comenzaban a cambiar su expresión de desconcierto hacia una de angustia el joven mago decidió platicarles aquello que guardaba como secreto en su corazón.

-Lo que pasa es que hice una promesa hace tiempo… una promesa de amor.


	2. ¿Dragones?

Cuando Charlie se graduó de Hogwarts, todos esperaban verlo jugar en algún equipo profesional de Quidditch, por eso la sorpresa de la familia fue enorme cuando el joven recibió la carta que le confirmaba que había obtenido una beca para estudiar cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Rumania, Arthur rebosaba de orgullo por que su hijo estuviera becado, pero al preocupación de Molly iba en otro sentido.

-¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? ¡Ay hijo! Eso es muy peligroso, ya ves al Profesor Kettleburn, yo no quiero verte lleno de cicatrices o peor aun: con una mano o un pie de menos- Siempre que su madre mostraba angustia Charlie le besaba la cabeza asegurándole que todo estaba bien, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-Si esto es lo que te hace feliz, tienes nuestra bendición, aunque claro que estamos preocupados, pero confiamos en ti Charlie- Arthur había dicho estas palabras mirando a los ojos a su hijo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombres del chico, Molly abrazó a su esposo, sabiendo que siempre podría encontrar en él un apoyo, que juntos superarían las preocupaciones que sus hijos les hicieran pasar. Lo que Charlie no había dicho a sus padres es que debía enviar una carta a la escuela informando en que animal quería especializarse.

La fecha para enviar el documento estaba próxima a vencer, hasta ese momento Charlie había tenido tranquila a su madre con respecto a su futura profesión, pero buscaba la forma mas adecuada de comunicarle lo que quería hacer definitivamente con su vida. Arthur percibió la preocupación de su hijo y le pidió que lo acompañara al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, el chico sabía que cuando su padre hacia eso con alguno de sus vástagos era por que quería hablar. Así pues, después de comprar pergaminos y tinta se sentaron en una mesa en la heladería Florean Fortescue, mientras miraban por la terraza Arthur preguntó:

-¿Qué te preocupa hijo? Has estado muy callado este verano, ni siquiera te has enojado por que los gemelos tomaron tu escoba y eso si es alarmante- El chico suspiró, miro a su padre a la cara y le soltó de golpe:

-Quiero ser dragonolista, y no se como lo va a tomar mamá- Arthur miró al chico frente a él, no le sorprendía esa decisión, después de todo conocía la audacia del joven, pero sabía que tenía razón: Molly se iba a poner como loca en cuanto lo supiera.

-¿Quieres trabajar con dragones y le tienes miedo a tu madre?

-No le tengo miedo a mi mamá- el joven rio por lo bajo -No quiero que sufra, eso es todo- Charlie tomo una cucharada de su helado, Arthur guardó silenció un momento, reflexionó y dijo:

- De tu mamá yo me encargo, por ahora termina tu helado, por que hay un lugar donde quiero que vayamos- Poco después los dos Weasley estaban en el mostrador de la botica esperando a ser atendidos, cuando un señor y una chica entraron discutiendo:

-¡YA TOME MI DECISIÓN! ¡Y NO VOY A CAMBIARLA POR QUE NO TE GUSTE! ¡ES MI VIDA CARAMBA!

-Ya lo sé, solo te pido que lo consideres princesa, hay otras formas, solo digo ¿no te interesan más los unicornios o los fénix? Además cariño, tan lejos ¿Qué vas a hacer en Rumania?

-¡ARGH! ¡QUE NECIO!- La chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo tratando de controlarse, entonces el joven recordó que había visto a esa señorita en el comedor de la escuela un par de veces. La chica era de la misma estatura que Charlie. Su ropa evidenciaba que era de clase alta, era la primera vez que Charlie la veía sin uniforme escolar, vestía una túnica muy elegante en color vino, y llevaba el cabello sujeto en una distinguida trenza que le caía de lado sobre el hombro izquierdo.

-Pero princesita de mi corazón ¿dragones? Recapacita, piensa en tu pobre madre

-Mira padre, ya lo tengo resuelto, no voy a cambiar de idea; ahora, necesito esta cosa, si me vas a apoyar quédate, si no lárgate y déjame hacer mis compras en paz- Los pelirrojos miraban sorprendidos la escena pues no concebían que alguien le hablara de esa forma a su tutor. El hombre suspiró, miró con cariño autentico a la chica, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le dijo:

-Está bien Ali, como siempre, tú ganas- la chica correspondió la caricia y dijo:

-Ya estoy grande para que me digas así- Padre e hija se separaron del abrazo y se acercaron al mostrador, en ese momento una bruja salió de la trastienda y anunció que la pomada para quemaduras de dragones estaba agotada y preguntó si querían esperar un par de horas a que hicieran mas o volvían después.

La chica miró angustiada a su padre, habían ido a Londres expresamente por esa pomada (se decía que en la botica de callejón Diagon era donde mejor la preparaban) pero en cosa de media hora debían tomar el traslador que los llevaría de vuelta a Irlanda.

-Podemos usar la red flú o el autobús noctambulo, cariño

-No padre, sabes que es un viaje muy largo para hacerlo así.

-Uff, Bueno podemos venir mañana, solo la dejamos apartada.

-No, mañana quiero ir a ver a mi mamá, recuerda que es el único día que podemos visitarle, solo por eso vamos a Irlanda -En ese momento Charlie sintió latir dentro de si su parte Gryffindor, se adelantó y habló:

-Si gustan yo puedo entregársela a la señorita en la escuela, somos compañeros y por lo que escuche, supongo que estudiaremos juntos el siguiente año- El joven extendió la mano hacia el señor diciendo:

-Charlie Weasley, él es mi padre Arthur Weasley y vinimos a comprar lo mismo que ustedes- El hombre miró agradecido a Charlie, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

-Oh, muchas gracias, nos hacen un enorme favor… Ah, soy Gideon Toke y ella es mi hija Aldana.

-Mucho gusto, siendo así me apresurare a dejar apartada la pomada- La joven saludó rápidamente a los Weasley, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los dependientes para hacer la compra.

-Discúlpenla, es que estamos con un poco de prisa y ella de por si es impulsiva, ya ven, ahora me sale con que quiere ser dragonolista.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi hijo me acaba de anunciar lo mismo, pero pese a todo, estoy orgulloso de él, hay que ser valiente para trabajar con esos animales.

-Si, eso si, hay que ser valiente y fuerte, pero ella es mi princesita, usted me comprende ¿no?- Arthur pensó en su pequeña Ginny ¿como se sentiría si fuera ella quien estuviera cerca de esos animales? Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. No pudo decir nada por que en ese momento la chica se acercó, ambos se despidieron de los pelirrojos y salieron rápidamente de la botica. Al anochecer la familia Weasley limpiaba la cocina después de la cena, Molly ya se había enterado de la decisión de su segundo hijo y estaba muy molesta, desquitó su rabia limpiando los muebles con demasiada fuerza, terminó de hacer la limpieza sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y así se fue a dormir con Arthur detrás de ella. Bill comentó que no había que preocuparse, al día siguiente volvería a estar como siempre. En ese momento Charlie y su hermano estaban solos en la sala.

-¿Sabes algo?, hoy vi a una muchacha y resulta que va a ser mi compañera de clase y me siento raro. Bill sonrió, era increíble escuchar a su hermano decir eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?

-De cabello rubio que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, hermosos ojos cafés claro, con forma de almendra, una boca de suaves labios color rosa claro, su complexión es delgada pero atlética, en fin, lo que se dice una chica muy bonita.

-¿Y entonces?

-Por ahora la tengo que ver al inicio del curso, pero no se ¿Cómo impresionas a una mujer?

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso, solo sé tu mismo, sin fingir, si van a ser compañeros deja que las cosas se den por si solas, pero tampoco te distraigas, tranquilo sabrás que hacer- Después de su platica los chicos se retiraron a su habitación a descansar. Charlie estaba ilusionado más que nunca con el inicio del ciclo escolar.


	3. Como un angel

**Como un ángel.**

Bill descansaba después de un largo día batallando con la maldición de una pirámide (para que al final resultara que la habían saqueado), por medio del profeta se enteraba del robo a gringotts, la cámara 713 para ser exactos, eso traía paranoicos a los duendes, que lo vigilaban en cada movimiento que hacia en las misiones que le asignaban, haciendo más pesado su trabajo.

Tres lechuza entraron por la ventana posándose sobre la mesa donde el mago tenía sus documentos, se pusieron en línea extendiendo sus patitas, de las tres reconoció a Hermes (que pertenecía a Percy) y a Erroll; desató las cartas, colocó agua y comida para los animales y se dispuso a leer la correspondencia.

La carta de Percy fue la primera que leyó: le contaba sobre sus días en Hogwarts como prefecto, le contaba que "el niño que vivió" estaba en Gryffindor al igual que su hermanito, la otra lechuza le llevaba una carta de Ron contándole como había viajado con Harry en el expreso de Hogwarts y de su asombro ante tantas cosas maravillosas en su nuevo colegio, la ultima era una lechuza grisácea llevándole una carta de Charlie, eso hizo que Bill se enderezara en su asiento dispuesto a enterarse que había ocurrido con la chica que había inquietado a su hermano menor.

Hola Bill:

¿Qué tal Egipto? Supongo que los duendes no te han de dejar ni a sol, ni a sombra. La vida en Rumania es muy tranquila, por ahora estamos en el castillo (no es tan grande como Hogwarts) pero en unos meses iremos a practicar a la reserva de dragones.

Te preguntaras que pasó con la chica que te platique, se llama Aldana Toke, ¡cielos! se veía hermosa en el uniforme que debemos llevar dentro del castillo, luce casi como un ángel…

Bill levantó una ceja, asombrado de que su hermano se expresara así de una persona que recién conocía, encendió un cigarrillo y continuó la lectura.

¿y sabes que más? Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, es caprichosa, siente que todo se lo merece, es irritante, en resumen: un basilisco con apariencia angelical.

Veras, el primer día, después de que nos instalamos, bajamos a la cena de bienvenida, llevaba el bálsamo en el bolsillo por si las dudas, entonces la vi; estaba charlando con unos chicos, me acerque para ver si podíamos hablar un poco. Cuando le entregue la pomada me dio las gracias, me dijo que la disculpara por no recordar mi nombre, y yo de idiota se lo volví a decir ¿Sabes que me dijo la muy…bruja? ¡Me preguntó si en realidad mi apellido era Weasel (comadreja en inglés)! lo atribuí a un desliz, claro esta, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla del error me preguntó si iba a querer propina por el favor ¡Imagínate eso! Afortunadamente antes de decirle que podía hacer con su dinero, el coordinador de primer año nos llamó para situarnos en grupos. Y no hermanito, no estamos en el mismo equipo (toco madera).

Bill bajo la carta y fumó de su cigarrillo con aire divertido, Charlie era muy bruto en sus maneras, pero de carácter tranquilo y gentil, al expresarse así de alguien, es que realmente lo había sacado de sus casillas y eso no era nada fácil de lograr, en especial con las mujeres, ¡si es un pan de azúcar! (decían su madre y Ginny), todo lo caballeroso que puede ser un Gryffindor y más (decía su padre), realmente esa Aldana era alguien digna de conocer solo por lograr ese efecto en su hermano.

Al día siguiente, se acercó a mi en el comedor para disculparse por su actitud tan grosera, y hasta me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se robaba mi tostada de canela, yo la deje hacerlo por que me tenia embobado con su caída de ojos platicándome que ella había estado en Slytherin, claro que el encantó se rompió al aparecer los mismos sujetos con los que charlaba en la bienvenida, volvió a su arrogancia, se largó con ellos y alcance a escuchar como preguntaba con indiferencia mirándome sobre su hombro "¿ah, en serio era capitán de Quidditch? que interesante, ¿que creen que debamos desayunar?".

Bill rio un poco, si había algo que apasionaba a su hermano (tanto como las criaturas mágicas) era el Quidditch, de hecho muchos creyeron que un día jugaría en la selección nacional de Inglaterra, el hecho de menospreciar que había sido capitán de Gryffindor era una grave ofensa para el segundo de los Weasley. Solo imaginar la cara de Charlie hizo reír aun más al primogénito, que continuó la lectura.

Argh, como si en Hogwarts no ubicaras a los cuatro capitanes de Quidditch. En serio hermano quise ahorcarla, pero es una dama y un caballero no se comporta así ¿cierto? ¡Ah!, pero el colmo fue ayer: tenia que entregar una redacción sobre los bola de fuego chinos, así que fui a buscar un libro y resulta que solo había un ejemplar en el estante, cuando lo iba a tomar ella se me adelantó, me volvió a sonreír, pero no caí (no otra vez) le dije que no era justo, yo lo había visto primero y le exigí que me lo devolviera, me puse firme ( no iba a dejar que me viera la cara ¿verdad? ), entonces se puso a gritar a todo pulmón diciendo que yo era un pervertido, que como me atrevía a hacerle esas propuestas en la biblioteca, y la estocada la dio empujando el libro en mis manos, berreando que era mio, pero que por favor dejara de acosarla y salió corriendo; me quede con el libro pero pase la vergüenza de mi vida, hasta acabe en la oficina del coordinador explicando lo que en realidad había pasado, afortunadamente, la mandaron a llamar y explicó que todo había sido "una bromita", no se como hizo esta hija de… Merlín pero se libró del castigo y se fue con solo una amonestación.

Ahora si Bill soltó una carcajada, su hermano nunca se había metido en problemas en la escuela, al contrario siempre había sido responsable, muy tranquilo, y además no acostumbraba pasar vergüenzas delante de otros, el imaginar la escena en la biblioteca con la cara de Charlie tan roja como su cabello, ¡como le hubiera gustado verlo con sus propios ojos!

Esto es lo que ha pasado ¿que opinas? ¿Esta loca de remate o solo trastornada? Así se ha portado, creo que en su equipo también ha hecho de las suyas y los tiene hartos, tan solo llevamos una semana aquí, y ya me da miedo ver que va a pasar en el futuro.

Me despido hermano, tengo reportes que hacer, libros que leer y gente de la que me debo alejar. Cuídate mucho y escríbeme para saber como te tratan las momias, (y no me refiero a tus jefes).

Con cariño, Charlie.

Encontrar a una persona que sacara de quicio a Charles Weasley era una cosa que Bill nunca creyó ver, recordó aquel refrán que decía "del amor al odio solo hay un paso", el joven apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se preguntaba que pasaría con esa tal Aldana, dejando de lado lo gracioso de la situación, si la chica seguía por ese camino era obvio que acabaría teniendo problemas a lo largo de la vida.


	4. Morado y azul

¿Morado o azul?

Los meses pasaron y en la madriguera la vida seguía su curso normal, Charlie y Bill se esforzaban en demostrar lo que valían, Percy estudiaba mucho, los gemelos seguían causando estragos por todo Hogwarts, Ron disfrutaba de su primer año junto a su amigo Harry y Ginny se esforzaba por sobrevivir en una casa semivacía.

Llegó el otoño y para los dragonolistas significaba que se acercaba el momento de ir a la reserva de dragones, partirían el primer día de noviembre después de la fiesta de Halloween. En el colegio superior de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no se celebraba un banquete de golosina como en Hogwarts, sino que se hacia una lunada comiendo y bailando alrededor de una gran fogata.

Una semana antes del festejo de Halloween, los estudiantes debían comenzar a preparar sus cosas para partir, los hechizos de espacio (para hacer que las mochilas tuvieran más capacidad para guardar cosas) y las revisiones para asegurarse que no les hiciera falta nada eran constantes.

Después de un día de herbología, pociones curativas y magia de sanación, Charlie caminó por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la sala común del equipo tierra que es donde estaba asignado, puso su varita en el picaporte mientras decía la clave (terra-earth) entró, fue a los dormitorios de los chicos, después de una refrescante ducha, se encamino hacia el comedor. Una vez ahí, se disponía a disfrutar de su cena es santa paz, cuando Orestes Stump, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ocupó un asiento junto al pelirrojo, mirándolo con una expresión traviesa en el rostro

-Adivina que Weasley

-mmm ¿que?

-¿Conoces a Aldana Toke?

-Desafortunadamente si, ¿que hay con ella?

-He escuchado rumores de que tiene problemas con la gente de su grupo y que el director esta considerando cambiarla de equipo –Charlie parpadeó inquieto.

-¿Sabes a que equipo la van a enviar?- En la escuela, cada generación se dividía en cuatro grupos identificados con los elementos, no era una cosa tajante como las cuatro casa en Hogwarts, simplemente era para mantener el control sobre las actividades de los estudiantes, pero hacer un cambio en los equipos era muy inusual, normalmente los estudiantes se llevaban bien entre si, al trabajar con animales peligrosos, la camaradería era una cosa que podía salvar tu vida.

-Si lo que escuche es cierto se va a ir al grupo agua- El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado

-Orestes, hazme un favor, déjame comer en paz, luego vienes y me dices todos los chismes que quieras ¿si?

-Uy que genio, ¡ya cásate!

-Ahora suenas como mi mamá- Charlie se sirvió el guiso que tenia frente a él y comenzó a comer. Al finalizar la cena el director Scamander pidió silencio e hizo un anuncio.

-Bien jóvenes, sé que están ansiosos por ir a la reserva, por trabajar cerca de los dragones; Me complace informarles que este año tenemos invitados que vivirán en los campamentos de los cuatro grupos, aunque ellos realizara sus actividades por separado, convivirán con ustedes una parte del tiempo, me refiero a un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela de aurores, ellos estarán realizando prácticas en la reserva, espero colaboración y buena actitud de su parte. Reúnanse con sus coordinadores para detallar la organización. Eso es todo.

Charlie se reunió con sus compañeros afuera del comedor esperando al coordinador de su grupo (el profesor John Bartus), juntó a él pasó el grupo agua y efectivamente Aldana estaba con ellos, al ver a Charlie, le dirigió una gran sonrisa, le guiño un ojo, le envió un beso soplándolo de sus dedos y siguió su camino. Orestes miraba la escena y notó que su compañero se sonrojaba, pero por la expresión de Weasley no supo si de vergüenza o de coraje, hasta donde él sabia desde el incidente de la biblioteca no volvió a hablar con Aldana, pero a veces lo sorprendía mirándola en el comedor o en algunas clases. El profesor Bartus se acercó y con el iban cuatro chicos vestidos con la capa ligera de los aurores y con pequeñas mochilas muy semejantes a las que ellos usaban, lo más seguro es que también estuvieran hechizadas. El profesor indicó que haría las presentaciones en la sala común por que aun faltaba el jefe del equipo de aurores que estaba buscando a alguien que se había retrasado. Los dragonolistas y los aurores caminaron en silencio hacia la sala común, a mitad del camino una chica tropezó tirando su mochila y de paso golpeando la espalda de Charlie.

-¡Perdón! ¿Estas bien?- Charlie volteó para ayudar a la chica, levantó la mochila del suelo y se la dio a la joven.

-Si estoy bien, tranquila, hola soy Charlie Weasley

-Sé quien eres, tu eras capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, gracias a ti ganaron la copa y yo gane unos cuantos sickles- El joven estaba sorprendido, así que la chica había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero él no la ubicaba.

-Oh, y entonces ¿cual era tu casa?

-Hufflepuff, si, soy una tejona y además salí un año antes que tú de Hogwarts quizá por eso no sabes quien soy.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Nymphadora Tonks, pero si me dices Nymphadora, ¡te mueres!- Charlie rio al ver la expresión de Tonks, y entonces reparó en que llevaba el pelo de color azul, y que sus ojos eran violetas, además de que era bonita, no una belleza como Aldana, solo bonita

-Lindo cabello

-¿tu crees? Creo que quedaría mejor en morado- y ante la sorpresa de Charlie, Tonks cambió su cabello a color morado.

-Creo que tienes razón se ve mejor de morado, así que una metamorfomaga ¡wow! Que cosas se ven hoy en día- Charlie soltó una pequeña risita, Tonks le dirigió una mirada cómplice y también sonrió, siguieron el camino hacia la sala común platicando anécdotas de Hogwarts y riendo.

Una vez en la sala, el profesor Bartus les indicó a los aurores donde estaban los dormitorios, sugiriéndoles que fueran a dejar sus cosas. Poco después apareció el jefe de los aurores con cara de pocos amigos seguido por un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises y una actitud altiva.

-Anda a instalarte O´Connell, antes de que me arrepienta

-Si… señor- esto último fue dicho en un tono de sarcasmo, el joven preguntó por los dormitorios y se fue a dejar sus pertenencias.

-Vaya tipo ¿eh?- Charlie se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común

-Así es siempre, dicen que quiere ser auror solo para entrar al ministerio y adquirir experiencia, se rumora que su familia maneja la empresa de seguridad privada más grande de Irlanda, pero honestamente hasta ahora no ha sido más que un dolor de trasero ¡ojala que no conozcas nadie con ese tipo de personalidad!- Charlie inmediatamente pensó en Aldana pero no dijo nada, Tonks había sacado una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y le compartía a Charlie, así comiendo golosinas pasaron el rato hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Toda la semana ambos colegios disponían todo para la partida a la reserva, el 31 de octubre, los jóvenes tuvieron clases hasta mediodía. Luego tanto dragonolistas como aurores se reunieron con sus respectivos coordinadores, revisaron que nada les faltara en sus equipajes y esperaron a que empezara la fiesta de Halloween.

Si bien el castillo era más pequeño que Hogwarts los jardines eran mucho más grandes y el bosque era por lo menos cuatro veces mayor que el bosque prohibido, en el jardín principal se preparaba todo para la lunada, se coloco un enorme montón de leña para hacer la fogata, se despejo un espacio dispuesto bajo un toldo color blanco (muy parecido al usado en la boda de Bill) que se utilizaría primero para cenar y luego para bailar. La decoración no era con motivos del día de brujas como en Hogwarts sino que era más alusiva al otoño, adornos de manzanas y hojas naranjas, cafés, amarillas con toques de color de algunas flores rojas creaban un ambiente digno de una fiesta de la cosecha, las mesas redondas estaban decoradas en tonos marrones y anaranjados, la vestimenta era semi- formal, así que los magos vestirían túnicas sobrias no tan llamativas como las de gala.

Apenas anocheció, el director encendió un la madera creando una enorme hoguera, luego un montón de elfos domésticos aparecieron mucha comida en las mesas, Tonks, Orestes y Charlie se sentaron juntos y comían de las delicias que había para elegir, un muchacho miraba divertido los modales de los tres amigos que no eran para nada galantes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Charlie con la boca llena de puré de papas

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en cual de los tres se va a atragantar primero- el chico sonrió, meneo la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a cortar su propia carne.

-Les presentó a Albert Darcy, uno de mis compañeros de la academia y aunque es un poquito quisquilloso, es muy valiente y se puede contar con él, ellos son Orestes y Charlie

-Vaya, se siente muy bien de que Nym… Tonks hable así de mí.

La cena transcurrió en paz, un grupo musical se acomodó en las tarimas dispuestas para ellos, mientras todos se levantaban, las mesas desaparecieron y entonces la música comenzó a sonar.

-Ah, Tonks, prometiste la primera pieza para mi-Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la mano que Albert le extendía.

-Bajo tu propio riesgo ¿eh?

En ese momento una mano femenina jaló a Charlie hacia la pista de baile, en el trayecto se dio cuenta que la chica era Aldana, y trató de soltarse del agarre, pero la chica tenia una fuerza que no aparentaba.

-Vamos, Weasley ¿acaso le negaras un baile a una dama?

-A una dama no, pero a ti si…- Charlie seguía forcejeando sin lograr soltarse, para ese momento ya habían llegado al centro de la pista y con una rapidez impresionante Aldana se puso en posición para bailar y colocó su mano en el hombro de Charlie, que estaba demasiado embobado mirando lo hermosa que lucia la chica para hacer nada.

-Hagamos una cosa, tu baila conmigo esta pieza y yo te dejo en paz toda la fiesta, para que la disfrutes con tu novia- Aldana hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Tonks que acababa de pisar al pobre Albert.

-No es mi novia, Toke, y acepto tu trato con tal de que lo cumplas realmente- Charlie tomó la chica de la cintura y comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la balada.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo del otro día?- Charlie hizo un gruñido.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me nieguen las cosas, necesitaba ese libro y te pusiste muy necio.

-¿Yo fui el necio?

-Bueno, también fui muy necia, la verdad reaccione mal, hice un berrinche horrible y te hice pasar un mal rato, lo siento- Charlie bufó por lo bajo.

-Oye, no te pido que entiendas mi situación, pero hay veces que debo hacer cosas que no quiero, tú no sabes lo que es la presión familiar y social.

-No, tienes razón, no se lo que es poner a la gente en ridículo para quedar bien con otros, no lo puedo entender, mi familia no es tan rica o prestigiada como la tuya, pero me enseñaron lo que es el respeto- Aldana bajó la cabeza claramente avergonzada.

-De veras lo siento Charlie- Aldana sonaba sincera y estaba muy sonrojada

-Mira, ya pasó, yo no guardo rencor pero debes controlar tus reacciones, no todos las van a aguantar igual, y acabaras teniendo problemas más graves.- Aldana levantó la cabeza mirando la cara llena de pecas de Charlie y encontrándolo muy apuesto ¡ah, si su situación fuera otra!

-Tienes razón Charlie- En ese momento la pieza terminó y la pareja se alejó de la pista tomados de la mano, una vez fuera de ella Charlie soltó bruscamente a la chica y le dijo:

-Para ti, soy Weasley, no tengo rencores, pero tampoco soy tonto, y espero que respetes el trato- Charlie le dio la espalda a Aldana, entonces Tonks se acercó al pelirrojo y lo jaló hacia la pista.

-Es tu turno, también quiero destrozarte los pies- Charlie soltó una carcajada cuando vio que Albert se sentaba en una silla y sobaba sus pies.


	5. ¡Me lleva Morgana!

**¡Me lleva Morgana!**

Dos personas envueltas en capas sobrevolaban la reserva montados en escobas, se detuvieron un momento en el aire, una de las figuras revisó un mapa, señalo un punto en el cielo, ambos levantaron las varitas, dijeron un hechizo, volaron hacia unos riscos y aterrizaron. Charlie descubrió su cabeza, tomo los binoculares, los enfocó hacia cierto punto y observó con cuidado, a su lado Orestes consultaba el mapa.

-Creo que terminamos de revisar la zona, ya hemos reforzado los hechizos de protección, los hechizo anti-muggles y creo que… Charlie ¿me estas oyendo?

-Si…

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Orestes tomó sus propias binoculares, enfoco hacia el mismo punto que Weasley y observó fascinado: Entre unas peñas había un nido de Longhorn Rumano (tenia escamas de color verde oscuro y largos cuernos dorados y brillantes); la hembra comprobó la temperatura de los huevos con la punta de la nariz, luego sopló fuego sobre ellos, volvió a tocarlos con la punta de la nariz, una vez satisfecha se acurrucó sobre ellos formando un ovillo en un gesto protector, descansó la cabeza sobre una pata, bostezó y se durmió. Los dos magos bajaron los binoculares, se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron.

-Parece increíble que esos animales puedan ser tiernos ¿no?

-Por momentos así, fue que elegí esta profesión- Charlie volvió a mirar hacia el nido, la hembra seguía durmiendo. Mientras, Orestes abría su cantimplora y daba un largo trago de agua, luego se la extendió al pelirrojo quien se quitó los binoculares, los dejó sobre una piedra y también bebió.

-Deberíamos volver al campamento, aun falta escribir el reporte y ya ves como se pone Bartus si no lo entregamos a tiempo- Orestes fingió un estremecimiento.

-Si, ya vámonos ¿crees que hayan regresado los aurores?

- No lo sé, ellos no tienen un horario fijo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada, solo es curiosidad, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- Charlie le devolvió la cantimplora a su compañero.

-mmm ¿no será que quieres hablar con cierta chica de cabello cambiante?- Orestes se elevó en su escoba riendo, Charlie dio una patada en el suelo y lo siguió.

En el campamento, los chicos terminaron de llenar su informe. Al poco rato llegaron los aurores, Tonks saludó a sus amigos con un ademan de mano y entró a la tienda que compartía con otras chicas. Después de un rato todos estaban en sus tiendas preparando la cena, Charlie pelaba papas usando la varita, de repente, se detuvo y golpeó su frente con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Rayos!- Masculló por lo bajo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Orestes con voz tranquila mientras seguía friendo el pollo.

-Olvide los binoculares en los riscos, ¡demonios!- Esos binoculares eran especiales para Charlie pues habían pertenecido a su padre, que en su juventud tuvo la afición de observar aves, afición que quedó relegada por su fascinación hacia lo muggle y por el amor hacia Molly.

-Mañana vamos por ellos, tranquilo, aquí nadie los va a robar.

-No me preocupa que los roben sino que alguna criatura los destroce jugando con ellos ¿Cómo fue que los olvide?

-Quizá por que cierta chica ocupaba tus pensamientos- Orestes sonrió con picardía, Charlie se asomó a la entrada de la tienda para disimular su sonrojo.

-Aun no anochece, si me voy ahora mismo, los podre recuperar antes de la cena.

-Bonito pretexto para dejarme solo a mí preparándola…

-Te deberé una… recuerda, un favor con otro favor se paga.

-Anda pues, lárgate, ¡pero no tardes!- Mientras decía esto le arrojaba a su compañero la capa, la cual envolvía unos gruesos guantes de piel de dragón. El pelirrojo recibió el paquete, puso los ojos en blanco y en son de burla dijo:

-No mamá, no me tardare- al salir de la tienda una cebolla paso rozándole la cabeza, la cual cayó a los pies de Tonks, quien levantó una ceja.

-¿Cocinando?

-Al menos Orestes lo hace, yo debo salir-Mientras hablaba Charlie se colocaba la capa, los guantes, y caminaba hacia donde estaba su escoba.

-¿Vas muy lejos?, déjame acompañarte- Charlie notó que Tonks había estado llorando, pero no quiso ser indiscreto, considerando que lo mejor era dejar que fuera con él, al menos eso la distraería, y no era tan peligrosa la zona a donde iba.

-De acuerdo, pero lleva tu capa y no olvides los guantes- Aurores y dragonolistas usaban el mismo tipo de capa (hecha de un material a prueba de fuego y hechizos poco poderosos), en la reserva era parte de la rutina de seguridad que siempre que se alejaran del campamento las usaran, (después de todo estaban en zona de dragones). Una vez que los chicos estuvieron listos partieron hacia el lugar donde Charlie había dejado sus binoculares. Llegaron, el joven ubicó lo que había ido a buscar y notó que Tonks estaba triste, principalmente por que su cabello era lacio y castaño. Apuntó los binoculares hacia el nido que había visto anteriormente, pensó en algo que le levantaría el ánimo a la chica, localizó el nido y a la madre dragón que se desperezaba y revisaba sus huevos como lo hiciera en la tarde. Le extendió los binoculares a Tonks y le dijo que mirara hacia las peñas, la joven así lo hizo, su cabello comenzó a ponerse de color rosa chicle, dibujó una enorme sonrisa, mientras emitía exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Hasta las bestias más peligrosas siempre protegerán lo que aman, es algo maravilloso, ¿eh? ya se va, ¿por que se va? Sus huevos están solos ¿no es peligroso?- El dragonolista rio suavemente, se colocó junto a Tonks y la miró divertido.

-Incluso las madres mas devotas deben comer ¿no crees?, solo va de cacería, y si te fijas bien, veras que dejó los huevos protegidos entre los riscos ¿los ves?- Tonks miró otra vez hacia las peñas, los huevos casi no se veían, la chica frunció el ceño y volteó hacia Charlie con expresión perpleja.

-¿Qué es eso?- El joven tomó los binoculares y miró hacia las peñas, una silueta envuelta en una capa caminaba con sigilo hacia el lugar donde estaban los huevos; el problema es que las dragones en periodo de incubación volvían muy pronto de su cacería y si hallaban al intruso… bueno, era mejor no pensar en eso. De pronto, una figura en escoba se acercó imprudentemente al nido (los dragones son muy sensibles a los movimientos del aire cerca de sus crías) volar era mucho más peligroso que acercarse a pie, pues había que ser muy bueno para burlar a un dragón enojado.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ME LLEVA MORGANA!-Charlie se colgó los binoculares en el cuello, tomó su escoba y se elevó para dirigirse directo a las peñas (aunque estaba prohibido que lo hiciera), en ese momento solo pensó en alejar al imprudente que sobrevolaba el nido. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Tonks voló detrás de Charlie. Ambos surcaban el cielo a todo lo que daban sus escobas, cuando estuvieron cerca Charlie gritó al atolondrado que sobrevolaba alrededor.

-¡LARGO, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡ELLA VOLVERÁ PRONTO!- Charlie giraba la cabeza buscando indicios de la madre dragón y tratando al mismo tiempo de ubicar al intruso que iba a pie.

-¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ! – ¡Esa voz!, Charlie reconoció la voz, pero no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse, Tonks gritó y señalo hacia una figura que se acercaba rápidamente, efectivamente el dragón volvía al nido. Charlie cayó en la cuenta que debía proteger a las mujeres, y mientras acercaba su escoba al nido, comenzó a gritarle órdenes a la auror.

-¡TONKS, LLEVATELA DE AQUÍ…! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LA HECHIZAS! ¡SOLO ALEJENSE!- Tonks se acercó a la chica de la otra escoba y le hizo señas para que volara junto a ella, la otra muchacha dudó un momento. Pero al ver que Charlie se acercaba al nido la siguió y ambas se retiraron. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se lanzaba en picada hacia el sujeto que estaba paralizado de terror, Charlie bajó la escoba y subió al intruso, trató de elevarse pero algo hacia pesada la escoba.

-¡TRAES UN HUEVO! ¡SI EN ALGO VALORAS TU ASQUEROSA VIDA, MAS VALE QUE LO SUELTES! ¡DEMONIOS!- El ladrón dejó el huevo junto a los otros, para ese momento la madre dragón estaba tan cerca que se escuchaba el ruido de sus alas y Charlie rezó por poder salir de ahí con vida. Comenzó a alejarse usando toda la velocidad que daba su escoba (en ese momento deseó una nimbus 2000), alcanzó a alejarse del nido, pero no contaba con que el dragón los seguiría a través del cielo. Hasta ese momento el animal no había escupido fuego (que era de lo que mas se cuidaba Charlie), gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en sus años como buscador logró eludir los arañazos que el animal le tiraba, pero el traer a un pasajero dificultaba las maniobras. Tonks viró hacia Charlie sacando su varita y se colocó debajo, el dragonolista comprendió lo que la auror pretendía y se acercó de tal manera que su escoba quedo exactamente sobre la de ella.

-¡RELASHIO!- el intruso del nido cayó en la escoba de Tonks y el segundo de los Weasley hizo un giro para distraer al dragón, de tal manera que Nymphadora se pudiese alejar. El animal lo persiguió, arrojando una bocanada de fuego que el muchacho apenas pudo evitar, el dragón soltó una mordida que atrapó la capa del pelirrojo, el joven la desabrocho en un ágil movimiento, y de pronto… el dragón dejo de perseguirlo y se convulsionaba desesperadamente, emitiendo ruidos de dolor. El mago se alejó, pero en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente se volvió a averiguar que había ocurrido, la chica que acompañaba a Tonks había aplicado al dragón el hechizo conjuntivitis y el animal estaba temporalmente ciego. Pero Charlie sabia que no era culpa de la hembra dragón que perturbaran su nido, indicó a todos que volvieran al campamento y lo esperaran ahí, mientras tanto él esperó volando en su escoba, cuando los aullidos comenzaron a oírse lastimeros, Charlie apuntó su varita hacia la madre dragón

-¡Finite incantatem!- El animal recobró la vista, dio la vuelta y voló hacia su nido. Charlie por su parte regresó al campamento con la piel cubierta de arañazos, muy cansado, pero a salvo. Ahora debía averiguar quien había sido tan idiota para tratar de robar a un dragón, y por que Aldana Toke había seguido a esa persona en la escoba.


	6. ¿Por que?

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

En el campamento, Tonks, Aldana, el jefe de los aurores y el Profesor Bartus hablaban muy seriamente. El ladrón había sido sometido con un Desmaius y estaba en la tienda de los aurores varones, bajo su custodia.

-¿Por que estabas con Weasley, Tonks? Sabes que no debes alejarte del campamento si no es con un grupo- Moisés McKinnon, jefe de lo aurores controlaba a duras penas su enojo, antes de explotar quería entender que había ocurrido en realidad.

-Weasley es un dragonolista señor, pensé que estaríamos a salvo, y de hecho, nada habría pasado de no ser por ciertas personas que estaban cerca de un nido de dragón. Si nos acercamos al lugar para salvarles el trasero ¡no por nuestro gusto!- El cabello de Tonks comenzó a ponerse de un rojo encendido, señal de que estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos hacías cerca de un nido? ¿Eh Toke? ¡Y además volando! ¿Acaso se puede ser más irresponsable?- Bartus miraba a Aldana mas con decepción que con coraje. La chica estaba cabizbaja, así que no se podía ver la expresión de su rostro, de pronto, se estremeció ligeramente y levantó la cabeza.

-Weasley ya no debe tardar señor, y si estoy en lo correcto debe venir con una herida de colmillo en la espalda- La voz de Aldana sonaba avergonzada y preocupada a la vez, miraba hacia el cielo constantemente.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta Toke ¿Por qué estabas volando cerca del nido?

-Mire, justo ahí viene, ¡por favor! Se le suplico ¡déjeme curarlo!- El rostro de Aldana reflejaba absoluta seguridad y sus ojos brillaban tratando de contener lagrimas. McKinnon y Bartus intercambiaron miradas, había algo que ellos sabían, algo por lo que el coordinador dragonolista dio su consentimiento. Aldana comenzó a buscar en la bolsa que llevaba cruzada sobre el cuerpo.

El joven Weasley voló hacia el campamento, estaba vivo (lo que era de agradecerse). Las heridas le comenzaron a arder, en especial en la espalda y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Cuando Charlie aterrizó, el primero en acercarse fue el profesor Bartus que se notaba enojado y preocupado, lo llevó dentro de la tienda que compartía con Orestes sin decir palabra, cuando entraron el chico miró asombrado a Charlie.

-Señor Stump, quite esa cara y ayude a Weasley- La firme voz del coordinador devolvió a Orestes a la realidad, ayudó a su compañero a sentarse en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, mientras le quitaba las botas, notó que Charlie estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, y mientras el coordinador lo sostenía, Orestes comenzó a quitarle la camisa, para su horror notó que en la espalda tenia un grueso arañazo, debido al color azulado que presentaba, supo que era una herida de colmillo (los colmillos de Longhorn Rumano tienen un veneno que inmoviliza a sus presas), por la cara del profesor Bartus se notaba que había llegado a la misma conclusión.

En ese momento Aldana entró a la tienda cargando un pequeño cofre de madera, Orestes miró sorprendido a la chica, que a su vez miró al profesor, que ya sabia lo que debía hacerse.

-A ver Weasley recárguese en la mesa, apoye la frente entre los brazos, eso es- Charlie hizo lo que le decían. Mientras tanto Aldana preparaba una serie de frasquitos con pociones, algunos paños limpios y un cuchillo de plata. Su expresión era de concentración, de alguien que sabe muy bien que esta haciendo.

-Voy a necesitar agua hirviendo- La petición fue hecha con voz firme, como si la hubiese formulado un medimago y mientras Orestes ponía a calentar la tetera, el profesor Bartus se encaminó hacia la puerta de la tienda, y se volvió hacia Orestes diciéndole:

-Señor Stump ayude a Toke en lo que le pida, Y en cuanto a usted señorita… cuando Weasley esté bien seguiremos con nuestra charla ¿eh?- Bartus salió de la tienda dejando a un muy confundido Orestes ayudando a Aldana. La chica le tendió un vaso a Charlie, quien aun dentro de su mareo la miro receloso, ella le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, Charlie dejo a un lado el vaso sin beber ni un sorbo, Aldana frunció el ceño, tomó el vaso, se coloco frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión severa le dijo:

-Mira… yo seré lo que tú quieras, tendré mil y un defectos, pero si de algo sé es de sanación así que te sugiero Charles Weasley, que dejes de actuar como un niño y te tomes la poción si quieres que te deje de arder todo el cuerpo- La expresión de la bruja hizo que Charlie recordara a Molly, resopló y finalmente se bebió todo el contenido del vaso, la tetera sonó y Orestes dispuso el agua hirviendo en un cubo que acercó a la mesa.

Aldana comenzó a ocuparse del arañazo en la espalda, hizo unos movimientos de varita susurrando lo que parecía un hechizo, luego limpio el cuchillo de plata con otra poción, agua hirviendo y un paño limpio, revisó cuidadosamente y cuando ubicó el punto donde debía cortar se volvió hacia Orestes.

-Mejor que no veas, si quieres salir lo entenderé.

-No, aquí me quedó… quizá necesites ayuda- Al escuchar este dialogo Charlie se removió nervioso, Aldana apretó un poco, el mago sintió como fuego en el punto donde la chica tenía el dedo y retuvo un grito de dolor.

-Bien, entonces prepara paños calientes- Mientras Orestes lo hacía, la chica hundió el cuchillo en el punto que había localizado y la herida comenzó a emanar un liquido verdoso. Orestes se debatía entre el asco y al preocupación por su amigo, quien se notaba estaba sufriendo.

-¡ARGH!- Charlie gritó y se agitó de dolor, la bruja apretó con fuerza para sacar todo el veneno, colocó esencia de Murtlap con un paño caliente en el corte, y repitió la operación en otro punto del rasguño. Al finalizar se veía mucho mejor, ya no era azulado y pulsante, sino que lucía como si un enorme gato lo hubiese hecho. Aldana limpió todas las heridas, untándoles esencia de Díctamo, finalmente cuando vio que estaba mejor, le indicó al pelirrojo que levantara el rostro y con una pomada quitó el moretón que se había hecho al quitarse la capa.

Fue en ese punto, ya sin molestias, que Charlie fue consciente de que estaba sin camisa, de que Toke le sostenía la barbilla con una mano mientras con la otra le revisaba el cuello, pudo sentir la calidez de las manos de la chica, tomando conciencia de los dedos en su piel, él siempre creyó que esas manos serian suaves, pero eran algo ásperas y sorprendentemente hábiles en sanación. Al ver sus ojos tan de cerca y percibir el olor cítrico de su perfume recordó la sensación de cuando la conoció en la botica. Todo esto hizo que el mago se sonrojara y evitara verla directamente. Aldana lo miro extrañada, frunció el ceño ¿que le sucedía a Weasley? entonces, por primera vez se turbó al ver el torso desnudo del joven, dándose cuenta de que ella había estado tocando la piel del joven se sonrojo intensamente, dándole la espalda de forma apresurada y comenzó a guardar lo que había ocupado

-Este…bueno…yo…eh…ya me voy, creo que Bartus y McKinnon desean hablar conmigo- Diciendo esto salió apresuradamente de la tienda con la cara roja. Orestes levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Cuando Charlie le lanzó una mirada de advertencia se puso serio y le ayudó a ponerse ropa limpia y tenderse en la cama. El joven Weasley sintió mucho sueño y se durmió. La pócima que le diera Aldana estaba haciendo efecto. Después de unas horas Charlie descansaba en la cama charlando con Orestes.

-Por lo menos recuperaste tus binoculares ¿no?- Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

-Son un recuerdo muy preciado, eran de mi padre- De pronto, Tonks entró, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Weasley estaba bien y dijo alegremente:

-Salvo por el hecho de que casi nos mata un dragón, me levantaste el ánimo, gracias Charlie- Y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tomando por sorpresa al mago que solo atino a sonrojarse (de nuevo), Orestes volvió a sonreír con aire burlón, entonces Bartus entró a la tienda acompañado de McKinnon, quien soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Nada como un dragón para obtener atención femenina ¿verdad?- Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y resopló molesta, los profesores acercaron unas sillas, y comenzaron a hablar seriamente:

-Tenemos al ladrón bajo custodia, mañana vienen para llevarlo a Londres, allá decidirán que van a hacer con él- McKinnon evitaba mirar a Tonks, ella bajó la mirada en una expresión muy triste.

-¿Quién fue? Quiero saberlo- El profesor Bartus suspiró y McKinnon contestó:

-Fue Albert Darcy- Se hizo un pesado silencio en la tienda, Albert era el chico que Tonks les había presentado a Charlie y Orestes en el baile de Halloween, aquel que se había burlado de sus modales en la mesa y al que Tonks había pisoteado al bailar.

-¿Qué?- Charlie se incorporó bruscamente en la cama y Orestes se dejó caer en una silla.

- Si, fue él, no vale la pena negarlo, ¡ese imbécil! - Tonks tenía una expresión de desilusión en el rostro y McKinnon lucia avergonzado.

- Señor Weasley gracias por ir por ellos, de no haber sido por usted no sé lo que…

-¿Pero qué hacia Toke ahí?- Charlie interrumpió bruscamente a McKinnon, miró a Bartus que suspiró profundamente y contesto:

-Ella estaba haciendo ronda reforzando hechizos de protección en la zona que le asignaron, como había dragones cerca usaba un encantamiento desilusionador para que no la vieran.

Entonces dice que vio a alguien en el nido, al igual que usted quiso sacarlo de ahí, el error fue que ella dudó, en vez de acercarse rápido, comenzó a volar alrededor gritando que se alejara, lo cual desconcertó a Darcy, ella finalizó el encantamiento para que pudiera verla, nos dijo que tuvo miedo y por eso olvido por completo que los dragones son sensibles a los movimientos en el aire, que en ese momento solo pensaba en cómo sacarlo de ahí. Charlie y Tonks escuchaban la explicación del profesor.

El pelirrojo reflexiono un momento, se levantó y salió, los que estaban con él lo siguieron a la tienda en la que tenían a Albert, quien estaba sentado en una cama, rodeado de una barrera mágica que le impedía escapar.

- Buenas noches Weasley, Tonks, profesores… veo que vienen a entablar una pequeña charla ¿me equivoco?

-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo en un momento así- Charlie frunció el ceño

-¡Oh! Por el contrario, no me agrada esta situación, pero nunca hay que olvidar los buenos modales- Albert sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Darcy?- Tonks miraba angustiada al chico, hasta ese momento lo había considerado alguien digno de respeto. Darcy miró a los profesores y dijo con un tono solemne:

-Hay un sujeto encapuchado rondando por los alrededores de la reserva, está ofreciendo mucho dinero por un huevo de dragón- Albert suspiró -¿Sabes? Yo soy el hermano mayor de una familia de cinco hermanos, mi padre era un auror y murió durante la guerra contra quien-tu-sabes, mi madre era una inefable y desapareció en el departamento de misterios poco después de que él muriera, algunos dicen que quería investigar acerca de un velo o algo así; Mi abuela paterna nos crió, mis padres dejaron una herencia que mi tío despilfarró en negocios que no funcionaron- Albert fijó su mirada en el horizonte- en esa época yo era menor de edad y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Ahora solo tenemos lo necesario para subsistir, dentro de poco mi hermano menor entrara a Hogwarts, el hermano que le sigue quiere estudiar pociones, el otro está en la escuela de leyes pero igual que yo depende de la beca que le dan y mi hermana quiere entrar a la escuela de medicina de San Mungo, todo eso requiere dinero. Creí que podía lograrlo, piénsalo, con lo que ofrecía por un solo huevo de dragón podía pagar la escuela de todos ¡no me veas así Tonks! se que lo que hice no está bien, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Y es por eso que lo hice, lamento haberlo decepcionado profesor McKinnon- Charlie reflexionó, él sabía lo que era no tener dinero, le había tocado heredar algunas cosas de Bill y sabia que sus hermanos menores reutilizarían las cosas de los mayores. De hecho la varita que ahora usaba Ron alguna vez le había pertenecido.

-Te entiendo, créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que pensabas, pero ¿te das cuenta que ahora dejaras solos a tus hermanos? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?- Albert miro a Charlie a la cara.

-Ellos estarán con mi abuela, ya no son tan pequeños, solo lamento decepcionar a mi familia así.

-Quizá no sea necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas, después de todo su testimonio servirá para buscar al misterioso sujeto encapuchado, averiguar que está tramando y que saben en los otros campamentos. Hablare con el director de la academia de aurores, quizá la sanción no sea tan severa- El profesor McKinnon sonrió levemente al cautivo.

-Gracias señor. Bien Nymphadora lo único que lamento de todo esto es que no me destrozaras los dedos de los pies en el baile de navidad- Un leve rubor cubrió la cara de Tonks

-¡Que no me digas Nymphadora! ¡Grandísimo tonto!- Tonks se dio la vuelta, pero estaba tan enojada que tropezó, escucho la risa de Albert a sus espaldas, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió de la tienda.

-Señor Weasley, señor Stump, es un poco tarde sugiero que vayan a dormir.

-Sí profesor Bartus, te veremos después Albert- Los dragonolistas se despidieron con un ademan de mano y salieron.

Los días pasaron en la reserva, Charlie se recuperó rápidamente y siguió haciendo sus labores de forma normal, las medidas de seguridad se reforzaron porque efectivamente había alguien ofreciendo dinero por un huevo de dragón, pero no habían logrado capturar a nadie aun. Los aurores seguían con sus prácticas y el invierno llegó anunciando que dentro de poco sería navidad.

El baile de navidad era el otro evento esperado por los estudiantes, al estar en la reserva no podían volver a casa, pero se permitía que sus familias los fueran a visitar, en el caso de los Weasley solo irían Molly y Arthur, llevarlos a todos era muy costoso, no por el traslado, sino por el hospedaje, los señores Weasley solo se quedarían hasta el 26 de diciembre, que era el límite de la escuela, aunque a Charlie le hubiera gustado que se quedaran hasta año nuevo (así por lo menos conocerían los pueblos cercanos a la reserva), de hecho había ahorrado para ello, cada verano hacia labores para obtener dinero, pero ahora debía ocupar lo obtenido en comprar una nueva capa (sus padres le prometieron como regalo de navidad otros guantes).

El baile era formal y se realizaba dentro del castillo. La búsqueda para encontrar pareja traía locos a los jóvenes estudiantes. Charlie solo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando le preguntaban con quien iría y la situación empeoro cuando el profesor Bartus le anunció que él junto con otros cuatros chicos abriría el baile (tenía buenas calificaciones, estaba becado y demás había mostrado valor con lo del nido).

Así, antes de que las cosas empeoraran el joven Weasley decidió que tenía que invitar a esa chica en la que había pensado.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños Charlie

**Feliz cumpleaños Charlie.**

Una mañana, el pelirrojo dormía profundamente cuando sintió el impacto de agua fría en su cara.

-¡AGUAMENTI!- Orestes reía burlonamente y corrió para salir de la tienda. Charlie se levantó y lo siguió, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que todos sus compañeros del equipo tierra, los aurores y el profesor Bartus estaba colocados alrededor de un pastel de cumpleaños toscamente hecho (que le recordó lo que Hagrid cocinaba y rezó para que este supiera mejor)

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Era 12 de diciembre ¡su cumpleaños! Y él lo había olvidado. Tonks corrió hacia él, le saltó encima abrazándolo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y le entrego un paquete marrón.

-Felicidades Charlie, esto es de parte de los aurores- el joven los miró agradecido.

-¡Que detalle! ¡No tenían que hacerlo!

-Vamos, vamos, solo es un regalito- Dijo el profesor McKinnon, al abrir el paquete encontró una bolsa de viaje, al meter la mano se dio cuenta que tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable, sacó un estuche para mantenimiento de escobas, una caja con muchas golosinas, liquido para limpiar binoculares y un botiquín de primera calidad.

-¡wow! Muchas gracias.

-Este es de mi parte- Orestes le extendió otro paquetito marrón en el que estaban un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego (de los mejores que podía tener un dragonolista).

-¡Gracias, colega!- Charlie abrazó a su compañero. Después de desayunar y tomar como postre el burdo pastel (que después de todo no sabía nada mal) todos regresaron a sus actividades normales y Charlie pensó que ese era el día para pedir a cierta bruja que fuera con él al baile de navidad.

Orestes se había dado cuenta que la zona por la que se movían colindaba con la zona donde Aldana practicaba, así que le indicó a su amigo donde podía encontrarla. Al atardecer la encontró, estaba sentada cerca de un tronco caído y veía algo con los binoculares. Se sentó a su lado y enfocó con los suyos hacia el mismo punto, una pareja de colacuernos húngaros hacían su baile de cortejo, una especie de danza aérea y en cuanto la terminaran se alejarían por un tiempo para aparearse, luego la hembra pondría un huevo y cuidaría de su cría hasta que fuese capaz de cazar sola.

El joven sonrió, ese tipo de cosas era lo que adoraba de su trabajo, su mirada se encontró con la de Toke, desde que ella lo atendiera no había hablado mucho con la joven bruja. Aldana bajo la vista y se ruborizó, él le alzó la cara suavemente tomándola de la barbilla, la miró a los ojos y le dedico una suave sonrisa, ella a su vez también sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Charlie.

-¿lo sabías?- Aldana asintió, él le retiro un mechón de cabello de la cara colocándolo detrás de la oreja, la chica se sonrojó aun mas. En ese momento el joven también se ruborizó y preguntó usando un suave tono de voz.

-Hablando de bailes ¿irías conmigo al de navidad?- Aldana se enderezó como si la hubieran picado con una aguja, se levantó bruscamente y se volvió a Charlie.

-No, lo siento Weasley, iré con alguien más, yo… debo irme…- La chica tomó su escoba y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dejando al muchacho muy confundido ¿Qué había salido mal? El joven volvió al campamento, entró a su tienda muy contrariado, Orestes lo dejó en paz dándose cuenta que no era momento para bromear con él. Weasley tomó un reporte y se puso a llenarlo con movimientos furiosos derramando la tinta un par de veces, mientras hablaba consigo mismo por lo bajo.

-Loca… ya sabía yo… loca, esa es la explicación- Una lechuza entró llevando una pequeña caja y la dejó en la mesa, Charlie desató la carta y reconoció la letra de su madre.

¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo!

Tu padre y yo te enviamos un abrazo enorme, las cartas de tus hermanos no deben tardar (si no es que ya te llegaron). Gracias por lo del hospedaje, hoy recibimos la lechuza de la posada, todo está preparado, ¡año nuevo en Rumania! ¡qué emoción! No debiste gastar tanto en nosotros, hubieras comprado algo para ti. Espero que te gusten los brownies (los hice como a ti te gustan) y tu padre te envía un nuevo cuchillo para montaña, dice que te va a ser muy útil.

Con cariño, mamá.

P.D La bufanda es de parte de Ginny.

Abrió la caja y efectivamente estaba un nuevo cuchillo para excursión, una bufanda color negro con sus iniciales toscamente bordadas y sus brownies favoritos. Los cuales compartió con Orestes y se preguntó qué demonios quería decir su mamá con lo de la posada.

Las cartas y presentes de sus hermanos fueron llegando después, de parte de Bill una nueva túnica de gala con una carta donde le decía que pretendía que estuviera muy elegante en el baile de navidad y que no creía que lo lograra con la antigualla que tenia; de parte de Ron, Harry y Hermione una hermosa pluma de águila y tinta que cambiaba de color (Hermione era una nueva amiga según explicaba su hermanito en la carta ¿Un troll en Halloween? ¡Vaya! Ron sí que había estado ocupado), Percy le envió el libro "Una guía para guardianes de dragones", Fred y George por su parte le obsequiaron una dotación de bromas de Zonko y una botella de whiskey de fuego (mejor no pensar como la habían obtenido). Pero Charlie seguía con la duda de que quería decir su mamá con lo de pasar año nuevo en Rumania. La duda se despejó cuando un pequeño búho, del tamaño de una pelotita de tenis entró llevando un recado.

Espero que no te enojes, mi padre insistió y le pagamos a tus padres el hospedaje en la posada del pueblo hasta el dos de enero, no te preocupes incluimos los alimentos y algunos paseos y actividades. Sé que esto es lo que realmente querías, además es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, después de todo salvaste mi vida. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños y navidad.

Aldana Toke

La confusión de Charlie se multiplicó, si Aldana no quería ni ir al baile con él ¿Por qué se tomaba esa clase de molestias? Orestes observó las reacciones de su compañero, tomó otro brownie, mientras lo masticaba leyó el recado que su colega le tendió y alzó una ceja confundido viendo como Charlie daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

-¡Qué raro! ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Nada, salvo disfrutar el tiempo que mis padres estén aquí- Charlie se encogió de hombros– De todas formas ellos ya recibieron la carta confirmándolo todo y deben estar emocionados.

El vuelo de una enorme lechuza totalmente negra interrumpió la conversación, llevaba un paquete de la tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión de Madame Malkin. Dejó el paquete en la mesa y se alejo volando elegantemente, era un ejemplar bellísimo y debía ser de una familia distinguida pues pocos magos tenían aves tan interesantes.

-¡Ábrelo!- Ambos miraban la caja con curiosidad. Dentro había una capa del mismo tipo que la que Charlie había perdido en su aventura solo que esta era de una calidad muy superior. Al fondo de la caja había una carta.

Señor Charles Weasley.

Esta es una muestra del aprecio de la familia O´Connell, tómela como una forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros.

Atentamente: Eleonor O´Connell.

Orestes leyó la misiva preguntándose cuál seria la relación de su amigo Weasley con una de las familias sangre-limpia mas importantes de Irlanda, hasta donde el sabia el único O´Connell que conocían era ese Korbiss, del equipo de Tonks; pero a mediados de noviembre lo habían enviado a otra parte, ahora estaba en un equipo coordinado por Alastor Moody (mejor conocido como ojo-loco) por que según McKinnon "solo él sabe como tratar a esa clase de gente".

Charlie estaba sin palabras, se sentó en una silla tratando de recobrar el aliento, tomó la capa entre sus manos para convencerse de que era real y pensó lo mismo que su amigo, definitivamente ese era un cumpleaños muy raro. Orestes lo animó a probársela, mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo, Tonks entró a la tienda y miró la escena con la boca abierta. El chico del cumpleaños sonrió, se acercó a la auror, le tomó ambas manos, comenzando a dar vueltas con ella mientras reían a carcajadas.

Se sentaron en unas sillas para recobrar el aliento, Tonks miró todos los regalos que le habían llegado y reparó en la distinguida túnica color azul marino que le había enviado Bill.

-Que cosa tan elegante, te veras muy bien en el baile.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Sí, debo hacerlo, McKinnon dice que el solo hecho de que aun este en la academia es digno de celebrarse- la chica puso los ojos en blanco -Además no nos podemos mover de aquí sino hasta fines de abril.

-¿Con quién iras?- Charlie colocó la capa en una percha a la entrada de la tienda. Tonks puso una cara muy triste y suspiró.

-Iba a ir con Albert Darcy ¿sabes?- se hizo un silencio incomodo que Orestes rompió preguntando:

-¡Ejem! Oye ¿y tu compañera, la otra chica auror? ¿La de cabello negro y ojos azules?

-¿Natalie? ¿Qué hay con ella?- Tonks cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja

-¿Ya tiene pareja para el baile?- Charlie y Tonks miraron sorprendidos a Orestes que se sonrojó levemente.

-Creo que no ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo?- El chico no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió de la tienda rápidamente y cuando Charlie y Tonks estuvieron solos rieron a carcajadas nuevamente.

-¿Con quién iras tú, Charlie? Después de lo sucedido con cierto dragón, sé que muchas damas estarían felices de que las invites- el joven pensó en la ironía de que la única chica que invitó lo hubiera rechazado, miró a Tonks y le preguntó:

-¿Tu vestido es bonito?- Tonks lo miró confundida

-Bueno solo pensaba que si es bonito sería una pena que no lo lucieras- Tonks afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es bonito, algo cursi para mi gusto pero lo escogió mi madre y todos dicen que tiene buen gusto.

-¿Crees que combine con eso?- Charlie señalo su propia túnica

-Creo que si ¿tratas de decirme algo?- Tonks se incorporó en la silla y miró con suspicacia al mago.

-¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

-¿Alguien te rechazo?

-No digas eso, solo quiero ir al baile contigo

-Bueno ya que mi pareja estará en el ministerio un rato… creo que debo decir que si- Charlie le dedico una sonrisa demostrando que estaba muy satisfecho.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Por que llorabas ese día Tonks?

-Ah, pues… por que McKinnon me reprendió, me dijo que soy un desastre en Furtividad y Rastreo.

-¿Solo por eso llorabas?

-No… es que ese día nos dividieron en dos grupos, debíamos desarmar a los del otro equipo y robarles una tonta bandera…

-Pero los escucharon por todo el escandalo que armaste, supongo- Tonks resopló muy molesta

-Eso y el hecho de que lance un expelliarmus a una persona escondida detrás de un arbusto- El joven se incorporó sonriendo divertido

-Y ¿Quién era?

-Pues… era el Director Scamander, que estaba observando dragones- Tonks se sonrojó y Charlie comenzó a reír a carcajadas, definitivamente la navidad iba a ser muy divertida.


	8. Brindis de navidad

**Brindis de nochebuena, resaca en navidad.**

Días después los estudiantes recibieron a sus padres. Los Weasley se alojaron en una bonita y cómoda posada cerca del colegio de Charlie, quien para el día 24 ya se había recuperado de la regañina que le echó su madre cuando se enteró de lo del dragón, (en parte al apoyo que le daba su padre con miradas de comprensión a espaldas de Molly).

Charlie se miró en el espejo, debía admitir el buen gusto de Bill, la túnica color azul marino le sentaba realmente bien, después de abrocharse el chaleco gris-plata, acomodó la blanca camisa para anudarse la corbata (también azul marino con suaves líneas plateadas) que hacia juego, revisó que el pantalón negro y los zapatos formales estuvieran perfectos, se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y se puso un poco de loción. Salió a la sala común del equipo tierra para encontrarse con Tonks quien lo estaba esperando y lucia hermosa, vestía una refinada túnica de un solo hombro de seda en color lavanda suave, para la ocasión había elegido el cabello castaño claro, recogido en un sencillo moño y los ojos azules, en el brazo derecho llevaba un tatuaje (temporal) representando un dragón chino plateado que se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo, terminaba en su espalda y brillaba con la luz, haciendo juego con sus pendientes de plata y brillantes. Charlie se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio, ella con aire travieso le había cerrado la boca poniendo su dedo en la mandíbula del pelirrojo. El joven mago sacudió la cabeza, le ofreció el brazo y sonrió con orgullo. Después se encontraron con sus respectivos padres en la entrada del castillo, hechas las presentaciones de rigor, entraron al salón.

La decoración era maravillosa, con cuatro enormes arboles de navidad, uno en cada esquina del salón, cada uno engalanado con motivos de los cuatro elementos, la enorme chimenea encendida, verde escarcha distribuido a lo largo del techo, adornado con flores de nochebuena y (por supuesto) pequeños muérdagos colocados en sitios estratégicos. La comida era magnifica, había de toda clase de platillos navideños para escoger, una gran variedad de postres y todo tipo de bebidas (con y sin alcohol), todo esto colocado en un largo mostrador a un lado del espacio destinado para las mesas de los invitados. Y al fondo del salón, colocados sobre un pequeño escenario los músicos tocaban.

Tal y como estaba previsto Charlie y Tonks junto con otras cuatro parejas abrieron el baile con un vals, los Weasley y los Tonks irradiaban orgullo por sus hijos

El baile de navidad era un éxito, las parejas bailaban en la pista dispuesta en medio del salón del castillo Rumano, Charlie y Tonks se divertían de lo lindo, sorprendentemente la chica lo había pisado solo un par de veces (él se había mentalizado para más), comieron y bebieron mucho disfrutando la noche y de la compañía de sus padres, a Charlie le hizo mucha gracias la cara que ponía Tonks cada que su madre le decía Nymphadora. El mago fue por más bebidas para todos, aunque para las damas llevó jugo bien frio pues ya se estaban poniendo "achispadas" y no le apetecía tener que cargar con ninguna para llevarla a sus habitaciones. Al levantar la cara, vio que Aldana estaba a su lado, llevaba un vestido en verde esmeralda, sin tirantes ni mangas que envolvía suavemente su cuerpo haciéndose más amplio la altura de las caderas, terminando en una falda ancha, a la altura de la cadera izquierda se hacia un pliegue coqueto, ahí y en el pecho llevaba un adorno en plata y brillantes simulando una rosa de los vientos, llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta que le caía graciosamente sobre el hombro izquierdo, así como pendientes de plata y esmeraldas.

-Hola Weasley.

-Hola Toke- El joven dejó las bebidas en el mostrador para encarar a la chica (a quien engañaba ella era hermosísima)

-Espero que todo este bien con tus padres, que estén cómodos y eso…

-¡Oh si! ¡Muchas gracias! Mamá esta fascinada, además como mis hermanos están en Hogwarts y mi hermana con unos vecinos, son verdaderas vacaciones para ellos, por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-De hecho papá te quiere saludar, no te quitare más que unos minutos ¿vienes?- Aldana señalo la mesa donde estaba Gideón Toke charlando con una pareja de modales rígidos y refinados, que le recordaban vagamente a alguien. Charlie miró hacia su propia mesa y suspiró resignado.

-Muy bien, vamos- Charlie se acercó la mesa y tuvo que soportar muchos halagos de parte del señor Toke (que en opinión de Weasley eran exagerados) y las miradas escrutadoras de la otra pareja.

-¡Oh! ¿Que pasa conmigo? Joven Wesley permítame presentar a Liam O´Connell y su esposa Eleonor, ambos vinieron desde Irlanda para esta alegre ocasión.

-Encantado, es un placer conocerlos

-El placer es nuestro señor Weasley, por fin lo conocemos en persona aunque habíamos escuchado mucho de usted- Charlie levantó las cejas sorprendido ante las palabras del señor O´Connell.

-Sobre todo de su valor el cual demostró al sacar a cierta chiquilla imprudente de una situación muy peligrosa- La señora O´Connell lo miraba como evaluándolo y luego lanzó una mirada de reprobación a Aldana.

-Bueno, bueno, pero estamos aquí, todos con bien, creo que lo mejor es disfrutar la fiesta ¿no?-El señor Toke trataba de aligerar el ambiente, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Por qué no bailas una pieza con Ali? Creo que es lo menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Padre ¡no me digas Ali!- La expresión de Aldana le recordó tanto la de Tonks con su madre que solo por eso accedió a bailar con ella.

La música comenzó y Aldana miraba a Charlie a la cara, pensando en lo guapo que lucia esa noche, esbozó una triste sonrisa y dijo:

-Parece que siempre acabas bailando conmigo por obligación

-Lo hubiera hecho por gusto pero me rechazaste la invitación.

-Lamento eso… ¡no sabes cuanto lo lamento!

-¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo al baile?

-Por que sabia quienes iban a estar aquí… no, no es por mi padre, es por los O´Connell

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- Aldana suspiró profundamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y volvió a sonreír tristemente

-Muchas cosas, pero te las contare en otra ocasión…- Charlie frunció el ceño, reflexionó un momento y preguntó:

-¿Tu sabes por que me enviaron esa capa? Debió costar mucho dinero

-Salvaste a Darcy ¿recuerdas? y ellos están emparentados con él, del lado materno, la señora Eleonor es su tía. Ahora esta molesta conmigo y con Albert, pero después todo volverá la normalidad- Aldana sonrió de medio lado y dejo escapar un triste suspiro.

-Te ves muy bien esta noche

-Y tú muy apuesto

-Gracias- Charlie sintió como se ruborizaba, por lo que Aldana sonrió suavemente.

-También Tonks se ve muy guapa, aunque creo que ya esta medio mareada- Charlie dio una ojeada hacia su mesa, Ted y Arthur trataban de impedir que Tonks, Molly y Andrómeda bebieran mas. El joven puso los ojos en blanco (después de todo iba a tener que cargar con ellas). Nymphadora llevaba el cabello suelto, y ya lo lucia en el tono rosa chicle que tanto le gustaba y brindaba con las otras damas.

La pieza terminó, Charlie llevó a Aldana a su mesa, se despidió de los O´Connell, agradeciendo por la capa, se despidió del señor Toke y regresó a su propia mesa, las mujeres ya estaban tomadas, así que cada uno tomó a su respectiva pareja y salieron del salón, Los Tonks y los Weasley llamaron un carruaje que los llevaría su posada.

-Ya vámonos Molly, ve como estas…

-También tu Andrómeda, es mejor que duermas un poco…

-¡Ash! Ted que aguafiestas eres…

-Arthur…que-querido ¿Por qué me tratash ashí? Sholo estaba tomando un traguito co co-con mis amigash-La señora Weasley frunció el ceño y señaló con el dedo hacia Arthur como si lo regañara.

-Ademásh tengo deresho a divertirme ¿o que sholo tú puedes beber? E-esh mas ¿donde eshta mi varita? Arthur ¿donde eshta mi varita? Dámela que te voy a convertir en shapo o en rana…

-¡Mejor conviértelo en comadreja, Molly! ¿Entendiste? ¡Comadreja!- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a carcajearse escandalosamente, logrando que más de un invitado volteara a verlas. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros totalmente avergonzados, por fortuna la auror no había hecho nada tan llamativo hasta el momento, mantenía el equilibrio sostenida del brazo de Charlie y tenia la mirada perdida.

-Y tu Nymphadora, pórtate bien esta noche, que no por que estoy borracha no te voy a cuidar, los estoy vigilando a los dos ¿eh Charlie?- afortunadamente en ese momento llegó el carruaje y subieron a él, mientras se alejaba, Molly asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla y gritó:

-¡USEN PROTECCIÓN!- Entonces Charlie se sonrojó intensamente, Tonks miró la carroza cuando se iba, pero no fue hasta que se perdió de vista que reaccionó y grito:

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA, CON MIL DEMONIOS!-Charlie la miraba entre divertido y avergonzado, tomándola de la cintura la llevó hacia la sala común, en uno de los pasillos Tonks se detuvo bruscamente, se quitó las zapatillas y miró a Charlie a la cara.

-Me carga el troll… eres muy guapo ¿lo sabias?-Charlie asistió, consciente de que era el alcohol el que hablaba.

-Muy valiente e inteligente ¿Por qué te tiene que gustar la pesada de Aldana?- Para ese momento ya habían entrado a su sala común, Charlie colocó a Tonks en un sillón y fue a su habitación a quitarse la túnica y la corbata, al volver con la camisa arremangada vio que la bruja estaba bebiendo de una botella de whiskey de fuego.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Ah, esto…Orestes y yo te lo robamos ayer- La chica se encogió de hombros y el mago puso los ojos en blanco

-Pues ya que me la regalaron a mi creo que me puedes convidar un poco ¿no?- La chica le tendió la botella y el joven bebió un trago. Tonks miró a Charlie fijamente

-¿Qué le ves a Toke?

-Nada, ya estas borracha Tonks

-Borracha pero no idiota, a ti te gusta esa serpiente.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor me gusta más cierta tejona- El joven mago se sentó en la alfombra, recargando la espalda en el sillón de Tonks.

-Ahora el borracho eres tú…

-Si he de confesar, me gustan las dos, cada una es especial para mí…

-Te gusta más Aldana

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-La invitaste al baile antes que a mi- Charlie suspiró y le dio un trago largo a la botella.

-Pero ella me dijo que no, de veras no entiendo a las mujeres, son criaturas muy extrañas- Tonks comenzó a reír tanto que se cayó del sillón, se incorporo con trabajos y se dejo caer al lado de Charlie.

-No trates de entendernos solo quiérenos y dinos muchos piropos

-¿En serio? entonces…. eres muy guapa Tonks

-¡Nah! Eso esta muy flojo, es muy simple, a ver trata otra vez…

-mmm, eres un persona maravillosa…- Tonks hizo un ruido con la lengua y bebió otro trago

-Yo soy pésimo para esto… a ver mejor dime algo tu- Y fue el turno de Charlie para beber.

-Mira algo así: Adoro la forma en que te sonrojas cada que te molestamos, amo tu risa, me gusta que seas tan divertido, admiro tu inteligencia y tu valor, y no sabes cuanto me gustaría besar esos lindos labios que tienes. Charlie la miró a los ojos, la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tonks se sentía feliz y mareada, al separarse del beso sonreía, él la abrazó y ella disfruto de la calidez del cuerpo, del aroma del joven (y de lo que quedaba de la bebida) hasta que se quedó dormida.

Charlie no podía entrar a la habitación de las chicas (por un hechizo que impedía el paso a varones) entonces acomodó a Nymphadora en el sillón y fue al dormitorio por una frazada, al regresar a la sala común descubrió a Orestes y a una chica dándose tremendos besos pasionales, el mago carraspeó llamando la atención de la pareja, para disimular Natalie se hizo cago de Tonks y la metió al dormitorio de chicas mientras Orestes se quedó charlando con su amigo.

-Se acabaron la botella sin mí.

-Creo que estabas muy ocupado- Charlie hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-Si, un poco, muy divertida esa Natalie, me cae bien, es muy dulce hasta parece mentira que sea un auror.

-Si, bueno me voy a dormir, quiero almorzar con mis padres, y reírme de la resaca de mamá- Orestes sonrió de medio lado y se despidió del pelirrojo.

Charlie era muy madrugador, la vida en la reserva lo había habituado a levantarse temprano y así lo hizo al otro día (a pesar de la resaca), se dirigió al comedor rogando por encontrar algo que aliviara su malestar, en uno de los pasillos escucho voces de alguien que discutía, se ocultó detrás de una pared y distinguió las voces de Aldana y alguien mas.

-Ya te dije que hasta que nos casemos podemos hacer lo que queramos

-Tienes una reputación que cuidar, mi mujer no se puede prestar a habladurías

-¿Tu mujer? Desde que se anunció el compromiso no me has hecho caso y además ¿crees que no se sobre tus "amiguitas"?

-Es muy distinto, yo soy hombre.

-¡Argh! déjame en paz Korbiss, fui al estúpido baile contigo ¿o no?

-Te vieron bailando con Weasley

-Fue un baile de cortesía, te recuerdo que fue él quien salvo mi vida y la de tu primo

-¡Oh si! El maravilloso domador de dragones- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Además tus padres supervisaron todos mis movimientos durante el baile y nadie encontró nada indecoroso, mi padre también estaba ahí y mientras tanto ¿donde estaba mi prometido? Ah si… bebiéndose todo el Whisky envejecido de Ogden.

-No me hables así, Aldana…

-Te hablo como se me da la gana, mientras no seas mi esposo no soy propiedad O´Connell…

-Pero lo vas a ser, así que te lo advierto otra vez, cuida tu conducta- Se hizo un silencio y luego se escucho una fuerte bofetada, Aldana caminaba apresurada, cuando quedo en el campo visual de Charlie, Korbiss se acercó a la chica, la tomo del brazo y con rudeza la volteó hacia él plantándole un beso brutal y posesivo, Toke enrojeció y le soltó otra bofetada, y siguió su camino con la nariz levantada. Charlie se quedó en donde estaba escondido hasta que quedó solo.

Una luz de comprensión se encendió en la cabeza de Charlie, la extraña conducta de Aldana y el costoso regalo quedaron explicados, Aldana era prometida de Korbiss O´Connell, y él había sido un estúpido al creer que Toke sentía algo por él. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de eso pensamientos y reanudó su camino al comedor, necesitaba una buena bebida para él y para la chica de cabello cambiante.


	9. San Valentín

**San Valentín. **

En el comedor de la posada Arthur y Ted trataban de no reír ante el malestar de sus esposas, las dos mujeres sufrían un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Desayunaban acompañados de Charlie y Tonks que también sufrían los efectos de la borrachera (aunque a menor escala). Un empleado se acercó a Ted y le habló en susurros, el señor Tonks asintió con la cabeza y el camarero se retiró, todos miraban con curiosidad a Ted quien siguió con su desayuno como si nada, el mismo hombre regresó con unos vasos, los cuales entregó a todos los que tenían resaca.

-Esta es una poción muy común en mi país, se usa para cuando uno ha bebido demasiado, les puedo garantizar que es efectiva, en mi país se beben cosas muy fuertes como el tequila mágico, de seguro les caerá de maravilla- Y dicho esto se retiró.

Bebieron esperanzados, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a emanar un vaporcillo con el aroma de las bebidas que había ingerido, así estuvieron por espacio de quince minutos, cuando ya no emanaban más alcohol, estaban sin ningún tipo de molestias ¡la pócima había resultado! Y Ted sugirió tomar una taza de té en la sala de estar.

Debajo del árbol había regalos para todos. Charlie y Arthur se pusieron el sweater Weasley, aquel que Molly tejía cada navidad (seguramente sus hermanos ya tenían los suyos). Pasaron el día frente a la chimenea de la posada, y hacia el final de la tarde los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres, prometiéndoles volver para pasar año nuevo con ellos.

-¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo, hijo?

-Lo siento mamá, debemos volver mañana a la reserva.

-Molly, no lo agobies…

-¡Ay Arthur! es que no me gusta que este cerca de dragones, ya sabes lo que pienso y además…

-Muy bien Molly Prewett ¡ya me fastidiaste! te lo voy a decir bien claro, Charlie estará bien, te estas preocupando en vano, dijimos que confiaríamos en él y no quiero que lo vuelvas a importunar con el trabajo que él eligió, ¿te queda claro?- Arthur habló con un tono autoritario que rara vez usaba, mientras miraba a su mujer a los ojos. Charlie miró atónito a su padre, su madre tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pensó que hablarle de esa forma había sido un grave error, pero la señora Weasley suspiró con resignación, abrazó a su hijo y le acarició la cara.

-Te veremos en año nuevo- finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Charlie y Tonks volaron en sus escobas hacia el castillo, se fueron directo a su sala común, dejaron sus regalos en sus respectivos dormitorios, prepararon todo para partir a la reserva y poco después del anochecer charlaban sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Oye Tonks, dicen que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten ¿tu que crees?

-¿Por qué siento que la pregunta es capciosa?

-Tu conciencia te traiciona- Tonks resopló por lo bajo

-¿Recuerdas que hiciste anoche?

-¿Qué cosa? Por que hice muchas cosas- Charlie decidió que si ella no admitía lo del beso, él lo sacaría y pondría las cosas en claro.

-Lo del beso, en tu delirio etílico me besaste si no mal recuerdo.

-Y si no mal recuerdo tú me correspondiste- El mago afirmó con la cabeza, miraba fijamente el fuego y estaba serio.

-Dime Tonks ¿Cómo vamos a quedar después de esto?

-No lo se, me gustas mucho Charlie, pero la verdad por ahora no quiero una relación de novios o algo así, me gusta como estamos, digo, nos divertimos y ni un dragón puede con nosotros-Tonks sonrió al decir esto.

-Entiendo…si he de ser honesto yo tampoco quiero algo más serio, apenas estoy empezando mi carrera y la verdad mi pasión por ahora son los dragones- él seguía con la mirada fija en la chimenea, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en particular.

-Dragones y serpientes…

-Otra vez con eso- Charlie se acomodó en el sillón y con su varita echó otro leño al fuego.

-Di que es mentira…

-Aldana me gusta, pero a que no adivinas que descubrí esta mañana

-¿Que cosa?

-Toke esta comprometida con Korbiss O´Connell, tu querido compañero

-¡No inventes! ¿En serio?- Tonks se incorporó de la sorpresa y se dejo caer en el sillón junto a su amigo -Pero si es un mujeriego de primera, siempre dice que debe disfrutar de la vida al máximo- El joven mago le contó lo de la posada pagada por la familia Toke, lo ocurrido en el baile, lo de la capa y finalmente lo de la pelea que presenció en el pasillo.

-¿Sabes? creo que lo mejor es dejar este asunto por la paz, yo fui el idiota que malentendió las cosas, ella debe ser así con todo mundo, a lo mejor solo es una coqueta que gusta de fastidiar tontos- El tono de su voz sonó triste y no quitó la vista del fuego mientras hablaba.

-Aquí hay algo raro, si de veras esos dos se quisieran, no sé, hablarían del compromiso, se escribirían con frecuencia ¿no? Digo eso es lo que hacen los enamorados, pero yo nunca escuche a O'Connell hablar de que estuviera comprometido y jamás lo vi escribir una carta, sé tenia varias "conocidas" en las aldeas cercanas y definitivamente lo del pasillo no es la actitud de una mujer enamorada. A lo mejor están comprometidos pero dudo que sea por amor.

-¿Qué más da? Ella se va a casar con otro- Tonks tomó la cara de Weasley entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos, luego lo soltó violentamente.

-Esos no son los ojos de alguien que se da por vencido tan fácil ¡en serio Charlie! Eres capaz de acercarte a una enorme bestia que escupe fuego pero no vas a hacer nada para luchar por una mujer.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir, es tarde y mañana partimos temprano.

-Si claro, cámbiame el tema- La chica suspiró de frustración -Solo piénsalo ¿si?- Charlie asintió y se metió a su dormitorio con la cabeza hecha un lio.

Al otro día aurores y dragonolistas partieron a la reserva, se instalaron en el campamento y se reunieron con sus respectivos coordinadores para organizar las actividades que llevarían a cabo hasta año nuevo. Al final del día Orestes y Charlie jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, Stump había notado raro al pelirrojo y finalmente se animó a interrogarlo.

-¿Me vas a decir quien es?- Un caballo hizo trizas el alfil negro de Charlie

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De que me hablas?- Charlie movió uno de sus peones distraídamente, lo que hizo que Orestes ganara la partida.

-Cuando un hombre se pone así es solo por dos cosas: problemas de dinero o de faldas y como no creo que tengas deudas, deduzco que es una mujer- Charlie suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-Odio cuando tienes razón, camarada- El joven Weasley le contó todo lo acontecido desde el baile de navidad.

-Entonces te decidiste por Aldana.

-Irónicamente Tonks me ayudó, pero ahora que ya tengo bien claro lo que siento, debo olvidarla, ella esta comprometida y ese tipo de cosas son muy fuertes entre las familias sangre-limpia con dinero- Charlie comenzó a recoger las piezas de ajedrez.

Así pasó el tiempo, tras despedir a sus padres en año nuevo, los chicos de la reserva volvieron a sus actividades normales, ahora además de sus prácticas debían recibir clases en el campamento. Los aurores habían intensificado sus prácticas y pasaban varios días fuera del campamento. Charlie extrañaba a Tonks, sobretodo por que cuando ella no estaba pensaba en Aldana, (la imagen de su vestido navideño era la mas recurrente), lo que el chico no sabia era que Toke tenia exactamente el mismo problema, ella sufría por que se había prendado del mago desde el día que lo conoció en la botica del callejón Diagon, pocos hombres se muestran amables con una desconocida, pero es que además su mirada era tan dulce y era tan lindo, pero no, debía sacar esas cosas de su mente, estaba comprometida (gustándole o no).

Entonces llegó el 14 de febrero y ni siquiera la reserva de dragones de Rumania escapó a las flechas de cupido, lechuzas y pequeños búhos llegaron desde la mañana llevando cartas y regalos, aunque la euforia no era tanta como en Hogwarts, (quizá por que no había tantas mujeres). Tonks estaba de prácticas y Charlie pasaba un periodo no-debo-pensar-en-Aldana, que se puso peor cuando vio a Orestes recibir una tarjeta y chocolates de Natalie, puso los ojos en blanco, metió la nariz en su ejemplar de "Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda" y siguió haciendo el reporte sobre el galés verde común que debía entregar en unos días. El profesor Bartus entró en la tienda:

-¿Quién puede hacerme el favor de ir a vigilar a una hembra gales verde que parece nerviosa con su primera cría?

-Profesor, creo que ambos sabemos que por ahora solo Weasley es capaz de acercarse a un nido y salir con vida-El profesor miró con severidad a Orestes.

-Usted también deberá aprender a hacerlo joven Stump y me estoy cuestionando si esta no es una buena oportunidad para que empiece.

-Esta bien señor, yo iré, de cualquier forma creo que me servirá para complementar mi reporte ¡evanesco!- Con un movimiento de varita Charlie despejó la mesa.

-Bien Weasley, pero necesito que observe a la hembra, no se si realmente esta nerviosa o son solo informaciones erróneas, en fin, prevenga todo por que volverá mañana- Bartus salió de la tienda y Charlie comenzó a empacar todo lo que necesitaría en su bolsa de viaje (un obsequio de cumpleaños), Orestes lo observó y finalmente dijo:

- ¡Sonaste como todo un cerebrito! ¿Acaso será que aceptas para huir de los festejos de este día?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres mago?- el pelirrojo rio por lo bajo y siguió empacando

-Pues algo hay de eso, vamos Weasley, un dragón no te va hacer olvidar a una mujer.

-Tal vez no…- el joven había terminado y estaba en la entrada de la tienda abrochando su capa -Pero al menos entiendo de dragones- tomó su escoba y salió.

Charlie pasó todo el día vigilando el comportamiento de la madre dragón a una distancia prudente usando sus binoculares, hasta ese momento no había notado nada inusual, salvo que era un poco sobreprotectora (quien sabe por que le recordó a su propia mamá), era hora de comer y el joven sintió protestar a su estomago, encendió una fogata, sacó parte de las provisiones que había llevado y comió, tomaba una taza de té cuando una voz conocida hizo que se la derramara encima.

-Hola, ¡cálmate! parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ¡Tergeo!- La mancha de té desapareció de la ropa del pelirrojo. La chica se sentó al lado del muchacho y mientras reía, le dio una rana de chocolate.

-Ya se que no es mucho pero… Feliz San Valentín, Charlie tomó la rana dudando.

-Se va a enojar tu prometido Toke- Aunque internamente se sentía feliz de tener un detalle de esa chica.

-No te preocupes, salvo cuando debe hacerlo nunca se preocupa por lo que hago, y piénsalo solo te estoy dando un dulce ¿no es nada malo o si?- la chica guardó silencio un instante mientras reflexionaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Como sabes lo de mi compromiso?- su voz adquirió un tono apenado

-Eso no importa, sólo lo sé- Se hizo un silencio muy tenso, Charlie se guardó la golosina en el bolsillo y suspiro mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No te ha enviado nada ¿verdad?

-Ella no es de celebrar estas cosas, tú sabes…Tonks no es así.

-Debes extrañarla ¿no?- Toke miraba con pesar al chico.

-Si, mucho, cuando ella está aquí yo no pienso en… cosas raras- Mientras el corazón de Aldana se encogía de pesar, el de Charlie palpitaba nerviosamente, desde navidad no había hablado con la rubia y en ese momento estaba emocionado.

-Yo… no tengo un regalo para ti, lo siento Toke.

-No importa- Ella pensaba que solo estar junto al pelirrojo era más que suficiente para el día del amor. Un pequeño mochuelo se posó en el tronco donde el joven estaba sentado, llevaba un recado de parte de Tonks, ella había recortado el pergamino en forma de estrella.

_Hola Charlie._

_Agradece que me acorde de esta tontería, también es el día de la amistad así que felicidades._

_Atte. Tonks _

Charlie soltó una carcajada, Tonks siempre lograba hacerlo reír, Aldana lo miraba con desánimo. Ella pensaba que entre la auror y Charlie había algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú y Tonks… son…ya sabes…

-No, a mi me gusta otra chica, pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo, ni hablar, la vida sigue- Aldana sintió como si el sol apareciera después de la tormenta.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-¿Tonks? Oh si, de hecho ella fue la que…

-No, yo hablo de la chica que te gusta ¿lo sabe?

-No lo sé, creo que lo sospecha, pero no importa, de todas formas sé que no puedo llegar a nada con ella- Charlie suspiró, recogió lo que había usado para comer y se dispuso a retomar su observación, Toke debía volver a su campamento.

-Bueno, entonces ya me voy, te veo luego.

-Espera, debo corresponder a tu detalle ¿no?- Sin poder resistirse Charlie se acercó a la chica, la tomó por la cintura suavemente y mientras los corazones de ambos palpitaban desbocados, Charlie acercó su cara la de la joven bruja, mirándola a los ojos, ambos sintieron la respiración del otro.

-¿lo amas?

-No…

Aldana cerró los ojos, pero en el último momento el joven se acobardó y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica abrió los ojos decepcionada, pero confortada al sentir la mano del mago en su cintura.

-Feliz San Valentín Aldana- Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz San Valentín Charlie- Dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.


	10. Norberto primera parte

**Norberto (primera parte)**

-¡Son un par de idiotas!- Tonks golpeó con la mano las nucas de Charlie y Orestes acallando su conversación.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! la culpa es de Orestes-Charlie se sobaba la cabeza mirando a Tonks con expresión ofendida.

-Ya les dije que fue un error, no era mi intención hacer llorar a la hermanita de mi colega, ¡no me vean así!

-Pobre de tu hermana, debió asustarse muchísimo- Tonks se sentó en una silla del diminuto comedor de la tienda de campaña que compartían ambos chicos.

-No tanto como Weasley con el vociferador que le envió su mamá-Orestes lo veía con expresión burlona.

-Solo de acordarme me da vergüenza-Charlie enrojeció-Bartus y McKinnon estaban ahí, afortunadamente lo tomaron con humor y no me dijeron nada.

De lo que hablaban los jóvenes fue un incidente acontecido por un envío mal hecho. Sucedió cuando Charlie obtuvo sus primeras quemaduras hechas por un dragón, las cuales se había hecho al ayudar a unos compañeros del equipo agua cuando entraron en un nido a ayudar a una cría de Ironbelly Ucraniano que no podía salir por si mismo del huevo, la idea era entrar, romper un poco el huevo y vigilar que la cría saliera, para eso, otro equipo debía someter a la madre con un hechizo aturdidor para que el grupo donde iba el pelirrojo hiciera lo suyo, todo salió muy bien, pero la hembra despertó del hechizo antes de lo previsto, obviamente no le gustó ver intrusos en su nido, y lanzó una llamarada de fuego, la capa lo hubiera cubierto, pero al hacer un movimiento para cubrir a una compañera dejó al descubierto su brazo derecho y ahí fue donde el fuego lo alcanzó.

Szabo Szőcs, el coordinador del equipo agua fue el encargado de ponerlo a salvo y de llevarlo con Toke que era la que más conocía de sanación, Aldana volteó los ojos y comenzó a atender las quemaduras, Charlie se sentía avergonzado de haber permitido esa herida, pero también estaba feliz de sentir las manos de la chica sobre su piel (de hecho solo por eso había aceptado ayudar al equipo agua, por la esperanza de verla otra vez), mientras el joven se perdía en el perfume y los ojos de la chica; Alguien saco una cámara tomando varias fotografías, el profesor Szőcs le explicó a Charlie que las fotografías eran para folletos publicitarios y que era bueno que hubiera coincidido con sus primeras quemaduras, así tendría un bonito recuerdo de su iniciación formal como dragonolista. Los chicos de ambos equipos decidieron jugar un partido de Quidditch (en el que Charlie obviamente participó), el chico de la cámara tomó varias fotografías del juego.

Una semana después, el pelirrojo recibió las fotografías en donde él aparecía, y decidió elegir unas cuantas para enviarlas a los miembros de su familia. Preparó unos sobres dirigidos a sus hermanos en Hogwarts y a sus padres, dejando al final los de Bill y Ginny, para ella había escogida una donde aparecía jugando Quidditch, pues sabia de sus aptitudes y gusto por este deporte (él mismo le había enseñado un par de cosas) y para Bill aquella donde Aldana lo estaba curando (para que Charlie conociera a la chica que le había mencionado anteriormente), mientras tanto Orestes leía un libro tumbado en su cama, un compañero entró para avisarle a Charlie que el profesor Bartus quería hablar con él.

-Ahora voy, solo déjame terminar esto…

-Dice que es urgente.

-Bien, ya voy- el pelirrojo se dirigió a Orestes -Oye colega, por favor ¿puedes meter esas fotografías en los sobres y enviarlos por mi? La del Quidditch es para mi hermanita Ginny y la de la curación es para mi hermano Bill.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Charlie siguió a su otro compañero, cuando Orestes estuvo solo, se acercó para hacer lo que su amigo le pidió, observó la fotografía donde Aldana lo estaba curando, la chica salía muy linda, pero la quemadura del paciente se veía grotesca, tanto que se estremeció al verla, sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, iba a meter las fotos al sobre cuando sintió las manos de Natalie tapando sus ojos, cuando se volteo la chica le plantó un beso intenso en los labios, la mirada sugerente de la muchacha le hizo entender que irían a su "lugar especial", Orestes metió las imágenes a toda prisa sin verificar el destinatario.

-Déjame enviar estas cartas y te alcanzo ¿Si belleza?

-Mejor te acompaño a donde están las lechuzas, luego iremos a… bueno, tú sabes.

-Si tú quieres- Orestes tomó los sobres y salió abrazando a su novia.

De esa forma se explicaba el desconcierto de Bill por no haber ninguna chica en la foto, así como los gritos de Ginny en la madriguera al ver la curación (es que Charlie era el hermano consentido de la niña). Así quedó explicado también el vociferador que Molly envío al campamento reclamándole al segundo de los Weasley por asustar a su hermanita y hacerla llorar, lo vergonzoso del asunto fue que el vociferador llegó cuando los aurores volvían de sus practicas y los dragonolistas terminaban sus clases, todo el campamento se enteró del llanto de la niña.

-Y a todo esto ¿Para que quería Bartus hablar contigo?- Orestes jugaba haciendo levitar una pluma de lechuza con su varita.

-Por el asunto del tipo encapuchado ¿recuerdan? El que andaba ofreciendo dinero por un huevo de dragón.

-Oh si ¿Qué pasó?- Tonks se enderezó en su asiento

-Era un traficante llamado Nikolay Yankelevich, de hecho ya debe estar en el ministerio, lo inquietante es que acaba de vender un huevo de ridgeback noruego, y lo hizo en Dufftown.

-¡Oh no!- Tonks y Charlie estaban muy pensativos y serios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dufftown es un pueblo muggle cerca de Hogsmeade, el pueblo mágico cercano a Hogwarts, donde están mis hermanos.

-No te preocupes Charlie, quizás se lo llevaron a otra parte, o tal vez lo iban a usar para otra cosa, no para incubarlo- Tonks abrazó al chico pelirrojo.

-Si, es posible…

-¿Saben a quien lo vendió?-Orestes ahora tenia toda su atención puesta en la plática.

-Dijo que a un tipo raro de turbante que olía a ajo, que no recuerda como era por que lo vendió en un callejón muy obscuro- Charlie miraba fijamente la mesa, correspondiendo al abrazo de Tonks.

-Como dice Tonks no debes preocuparte colega, hasta que no sepamos nada inquietante debemos estar tranquilos.

-Es cierto, mejor vamos a cenar, pasar vergüenza me da hambre- Todos soltaron una carcajada y se pusieron a cocinar.

El tiempo siguió su curso, llegó la pascua y con ella el aviso de que los aurores dejarían la reserva, Charlie y Orestes se ponían tristes cuando pensaban en que las chicas pronto tendrían que marcharse. Natalie y Tonks prometieron volver para el baile de navidad, y que escribirían seguido.

Mientras tanto el joven Weasley se encontraba ocasionalmente con Aldana, pues sus zonas de practica colindaban, después de San Valentín se sentían mas cómodos estando juntos pero nunca se habían dado un beso, es mas, rara vez se tomaban de la mano o se abrazaban, quizá trabajaran juntos pero ninguno de lo dos quiso sacar el tema del compromiso de Aldana, ni del amor que ambos sentían crecer en sus corazones. Orestes y otros chicos (uno de cada equipo) habían ido a Londres a arreglar algunos tramites para los coordinadores, dentro de poco debían regresar a la reserva.

Orestes había enviado cartas platicándole de lo que hacia en Londres una vez que cumplía sus labores, de las chicas que había conocido, que no le estaba siendo infiel a su novia que la comida inglesa muggle sabia a cartón, en fin que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Una tarde Aldana y Charlie comían juntos, se lo habían pasado de lo lindo reforzando hechizos y recogiendo hierbas medicinales, el mago le explicaba a Aldana algunas cosas sobre el Hocicorto Sueco, cuando una lechuza totalmente blanca se posó en el tronco donde el chico apoyaba la espalda, ambos muchachos se miraron extrañados ante el llamativo animal, después de desatar el pliego el joven Weasley le dio a la lechuza un poco de tocino y agua (que aceptó agradecida).

-¡Que bonita! ¿Es de alguno de tus hermanos?-Aldana acarició al ave

-No ¿De quien será?- Charlie frunció el ceño y leyó la carta.

_Querido Charlie: _

_Te escribo esta carta por que tenemos un problema en Hogwarts: Hagrid consiguió un huevo de Ridgeback Noruego, lo incubó y ahora tiene a la cría en su cabaña ¡esta loco!, ahora hasta descuida sus labores por atenderlo, el animal ya esta comenzando a escupir fuego y la verdad no quiero saber que va a pasar cuando sea mas grande. Además Draco Malfoy ya lo sabe y nos tiene amenazados con decirle a Dumbledore. _

_Mis amigos y yo convencimos a Hagrid de que lo mejor para él (y nosotros) es que se deshaga del dragón. Harry dijo que sería buena idea escribirte para que cuides de él y luego lo dejes libre, como no se nos ocurrió algo mejor para salir de esta sin meter en aprietos a Hagrid te pregunto ¿Puedes quedarte con la bestia?_ _Cuando digo bestia me refiero al dragón. _

_Atentamente: Ron_

_P.D: la lechuza es de Harry, se llama Hedwig._

-Vaya, has hecho un largo viaje Hedwig- El joven mago se sentó sobre el tronco, al lado de la lechuza.

-¿Hedwig? ¿Así se llama la lechuza?-Aldana a su vez se sentó junto a su amor secreto, el mago le dio la carta a Aldana para que la leyera, la chica estaba atónita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Esto es delicado, imagínate si el ministerio se entera.

-Lo se- El chico suspiró -Pero no puedo dejar a Hagrid en esto solo, él me enseño muchísimas cosas sobre animales y fue por todo lo que me platicaba que desarrolle esta pasión por los dragones.

-Te entiendo, conmigo fue igual…

-¿En serio?

-Así es, se suponía que al graduarme de Hogwarts debía estudiar sanación, igual que mi madre, ambas venimos de una larga tradición de sanadores, medimagos y enfermeras mágicas, pase mi infancia en clínicas y hospitales aprendiendo sanación y leyendo sobre enfermedades mágicas; pero después de pasar muchos fines de semana charlando con Hagrid sobre criaturas mágicas sentí nacer en mi alma la vocación de sanar no solo humanos sino animales, Hagrid hablaba con tanta pasión sobre los dragones, me dijo que eran criaturas incomprendidas, fuertes, poderosas, fieras pero inteligentes y que eran cariñosos con su familias, así que comencé a buscar en la biblioteca todo lo que pude sobre dragones, mis compañeras de cuarto me llamaban "niña dragón", me enamore de ellos y bueno aquí estoy- Charlie miraba fijamente a Aldana, quería saber más sobre su infancia, sobre sus pasiones, y la verdad ansiaba besar esos labios que lo enloquecían.

-¿Te enamoraste solo de los dragones?

-Bueno de los dragones y de quienes los estudian-Aldana miraba el rostro del joven dragonolista, admirando las pecas que lo cubrían y le daban cierto encanto.

-¿Ah si? – el chico acercó su cara a la de Aldana, ella se debatía entre cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar o ser prudente y cortar el encanto, se decidió por lo ultimo y volteo la cara alejando su boca de la del chico. Charlie suspiró decepcionado y se apartó de la chica.

-Por eso decidí estudiar aquí, ya ves como también Hagrid me ayudó, tienes razón no puedes dejarlo solo.

-Debo irme, hablare con Bartus, a ver que piensa de esto.

-Yo hablare con Szőcs, el ha estado metido en líos muy semejantes seguro sabe que hacer.

-No le digas todo ¿eh?

-No soy tonta Weasley, se hasta donde revelar este tipo de cosas ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Ok, ok, no te enojes, te veo mañana- Charlie observo a Aldana alejarse en su escoba, volteó a ver a la lechuza y le dijo:

-Por favor sígueme, volaremos al campamento, ahí podrás descansar, mientras yo arreglo este asunto ¿te parece bien?- Hedwig ululó mostrando su acuerdo.

Una vez enterado de toda la situación el profesor Bartus daba vueltas en su tienda, meditando el asunto, él también conocía a Hagrid y deseaba ayudarlo ¿pero como hacerlo sin meter en problemas al guardabosques, a su propio colegio o a la reserva?, se detuvo de repente, enderezó la espalda y chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya sé como hacer esto! ¡Y por la vía legal!

-¿Señor?

-Weasley, no haga nada hasta que yo le diga ¿de acuerdo? voy a salir, si todo sale como planeo, mañana tendrá una respuesta a este dilema.

-Si señor…

-Vaya ocurrencias de Hagrid, pero no entiende, no entiende- El profesor abrochaba su capa y buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio, miró a Charlie y le dijo:

-¿Sigue aquí? Retírese, mañana sabrá lo que vamos a hacer, no se preocupe, Hagrid saldrá bien librado de esta.

El pelirrojo se metió a su tienda, Hedwig descansaba en una percha que Tarkan Ceylan (otro compañero del equipo tierra) le había improvisado.

-¿Crees que estará cómoda?

-Si, supongo que si Tarkan, Gracias-Charlie se dejo caer en su cama.

-Bella lechuza, su amo debe ser de una familia importante.

-Pues te sorprenderá saber que su dueño es Harry Potter.

-¿En serio? ¿Del niño que vivió? ¡Wow! ¡Que loco! ¿Como lo conociste?

-No tengo el gusto, pero es amigo de mi hermano Ron y me ha contado sobre él, dice que es un buen chico, muy sencillo y amable.

-Harry Potter estudiando en Hogwarts ¡que bien! Y además es amigo de tu hermano.

-Pues si… oye ¿todavía hay jugo de calabaza? Me muero de sed

-¿jugo de calabaza? estamos hablando de Harry Potter, amigo de tu hermano y me pides jugo de calabaza, en serio ¿en que piensas?

-En que Harry es un niño igual a cualquier otro, salvo con una historia triste por que perdió a sus padres, en que me da gusto que mi hermanito haga amigos y en que tengo sed ¿hay jugo o no?- Tarkan movió la cabeza y señaló un mueble en la cocina.

-Gracias- Charlie se sirvió un poco de jugo y lo bebió despacio apoyando su cuerpo en el mueble, con la interrogante de como lo iba a ayudar el profesor Bartus.


	11. Norberto segunda parte

**Norberto (segunda parte)**

Al atardecer Charlie leía la carta de Ron por enésima vez, pensando en la posibilidad de que el dragón que poseía Hagrid hubiera salido del huevo robado. Aldana entró a la tienda, localizó al pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Szőcs nos va a ayudar, salió con Bartus, dijeron que iban a Londres, que mañana tienen una respuesta- Mientras hablaba la muchacha se sentó en una silla junto al joven.

-¿Londres?- Charlie meditaba sobre que estarían pensando hacer sus profesores, miró fijamente a la chica, pensando en si ese sería un buen momento para tratar lo que tenían pendiente, finalmente se decidió, y tomó de la mano a Aldana.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Lo sé, pero ¿crees que este sea el momento adecuado?- La chica levantó una ceja.

-Creo que es tan bueno como cualquier otro- Charlie se encogió de hombros y Aldana suspiró con resignación.

-¿Quieres saber de mi compromiso?

-Hay cosas más importantes, pero si, también me interesa lo de tu compromiso-En ese momento Natalie asomó la cabeza, sorprendida de ver ahí a Aldana, tomada de la mano con Charlie.

-Hola Weasley. Hola Toke- Ambos jóvenes pegaron un pequeño brinco al oírla.

-¡Natalie! Hola... ya regresaron ¡que sorpresa!- mientras Charlie recuperaba el color perdido por el susto, Aldana se levantó de golpe y se sirvió un poco de agua en la cocina.

-Si, que sorpresa- Natalie miraba con suspicacia a Toke-Ya terminaron las practicas de rastreo y furtividad, hasta que nos vayamos ya no nos alejaremos del campamento, Tonks también esta aquí, pero se lastimó un tobillo, McKinnon la esta atendiendo.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarla?- Charlie interrogó a Toke

-Claro que si, pero no traje mis medicinas…

-No te preocupes yo tengo un botiquín muy completo- El joven mago lo sacó de su bolsa de viaje y se lo entregó a la rubia.

-Bueno vamos…- Los tres jóvenes fueron a reunirse con Tonks.

-¿Cómo les fue en las prácticas?-

-Muy bien, hasta Tonks va a aprobar el curso, por poco reprueba, pero ya ves, la suerte esta de su lado.

-Ojala que pronto yo puede decir lo mismo- Charlie miró a Aldana, mientras que ella bajaba la cabeza y su mirada se entristecía.

Tonks estaba acostada en una cama, el profesor McKinnon la atendía, pero al ver a Aldana suspiró de tranquilidad y dejó que ella se hiciera cargo, Toke se acercó a la auror y revisó su tobillo, era una luxación, lo importante era bajar la hinchazón y calmar su dolor.

-¿Rastreo?- Charlie miró divertido a Nymphadora sonriendo ante su torpeza.

-No, esto fue en furtividad- La chica suspiró resignada

-Te voy a extrañar de veras Tonks- el chico reía abiertamente

-Si claro, ya sabes, aquí esta tu bufón personal- La joven sonreía con tristeza.

Usando el botiquín de Charlie, Aldana pudo curarla, le dio una poción para el dolor y otra para dormir. Cuando Tonks comenzó a cabecear todos salieron de la tienda.

-Estará bien profesor McKinnon, pasado mañana ya podrá hacer sus actividades normales, solo debe tomar otro poco de poción al medio día y al anochecer.

-Gracias Toke ¿pero que hace usted en este campamento?

-Vine a darle un recado al profesor Bartus, pero ya me voy, pronto anochecerá.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, salude de mi parte a su coordinador.

-Lo hare señor; bueno gracias por todo Weasley- Aldana le tendió el botiquín a Charlie

-Te acompaño a tu campamento

-No será necesario, pero gracias de todas formas- Aldana le dedicó una breve sonrisa a su amor dándole a entender "pero nos vemos mañana". Charlie captó el mensaje y finalmente la dejó partir.

Al día siguiente el joven Weasley desayunaba con sus amigas en la tienda de las chicas, al terminar Natalie salió a atender un recado de McKinnon, momento que aprovechó el mago para enseñarle la carta a Tonks, y ponerla al corriente de todo lo acontecido.

-¡Rayos! Y entonces ahora debes esperar a que vuelva Bartus y te diga que va a pasar- Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

-Y no has podido hablar con Toke- el joven asintió de nuevo

-Estas en aprietos Charlie

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…

Bartus entró a la tienda, y aunque lucía cansado, señaló a Charlie y le dijo con voz firme.

-A mi tienda ¡ahora!

-La veo luego, señorita auror Tonks- y le guiñó un ojo con aire divertido

-Lo veo luego, joven dragonolista Weasley- dijo siguiéndole la broma.

En su tienda Bartus se había quitado la capa y sentado detrás de su escritorio, sacó de su túnica un pergamino enrollado.

-Hice movimientos, pedí algunos favores y escribí algunas cartas pero ya tenemos todo resuelto.

-¿Señor?

-Uff, se lo voy a explicar- El profesor sacó un pañuelo y empezó a secarse el sudor -Fui a Londres a pedir un permiso especial para transportar al dragón, pero me lo daban en un mes, afortunadamente una persona nos consiguió un pase, esto quiere decir que debemos transportarlo furtivamente, pero si nos atrapan no habrá problema y podemos traerlo, es (por así decirlo) un seguro anti-azkaban.

-¿Cómo lo van a traer?

-El sábado me voy a reunir con el profesor Szőcs, con Orestes y con otro chico del equipo agua (alguien de confianza), vamos a volar a Hogwarts y nos llevaremos al dragón.

-Pero señor, los hechizos de Hogwarts…

-También eso esta arreglado, Dumbledore va a retirar la protección de algunos hechizos pero solo en la parte más alta del castillo y solo por una hora, claro que si nos atrapan él no sabe nada ¿entendido?

-Si señor.

-Szőcs se quedó en Londres, entre él y los chicos preparan unos arneses, para que la cría viaje colgando entre las cuatro escobas, ahora la cosa es que se comunique con su hermano y le pida que lleve la cría a un punto alto del castillo el sábado a medianoche.

-Lo hare ahora mismo, señor.

-Muy bien, retírese. Yo voy a descansar un poco.

Charlie se dirigió a su tienda para escribirle a Ron, pensando como haría su hermano para subir un dragón a la parte mas alta de Hogwarts (seguro Hagrid le ayudaría). Escribió la carta, indicándole a Ron lo que tenían que hacer y se la dio a Hedwig.

Todo el sábado Charlie estuvo intranquilo, había mil cosas que podían salir mal, sabía que estaban haciendo algo prohibido, y que por muchas precauciones que se tomaran cualquier cosa podía fallar, metiendo en problemas a mucha gente, entre ellos su hermano menor y Harry Potter. Hacia su ronda habitual al lado de Aldana, sabia que la cría no estaría en la reserva sino hasta la madrugada del domingo. Los nervios lo estaban traicionando y debía ir a recoger los cascarones de huevo de un nido de bola de fuego chino, la chica lo disuadió de hacerlo.

-En ese estado, cualquier cosa puede pasar, mejor yo voy.

-Es peligroso.

-¡Claro! entonces tal vez deberíamos decirle a alguien capacitado que lo haga, a ver ¿donde hay otro dragonolista por aquí? mmm…. déjame ver…- la chica estaba molesta, odiaba que menospreciaran sus capacidades solo por ser mujer.

-Ya entendí, no es necesario el sarcasmo

-Ahora vuelvo, entonces quizá me cuentes que te pasa- Charlie tenia la mirada perdida y sólo asintió.

En la tarde la chica regresó con los cascarones, y encontró a Charlie cocinando.

-Que bien huele, guisas muy bien ¿sabes?

-¡Que va! Mi mamá lo hace mejor que nadie en el mundo.

-Se ve que tu madre es una persona maravillosa.

-Sí, lo es, toda mi familia es especial para mí, por eso estoy preocupado, no quiero meter en problemas a Ron.

-¿Es tu hermano menor?

-De los varones sí, también tengo una hermanita

-Ah sí, la que hicieron llorar con una fotografía.

-Los chismes vuelan ¿verdad?- Aldana asintió, mientras se servía del guiso que el joven había preparado.

-¿Y tu madre Aldana? ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de ella?- La chica guardó silencio un instante.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya es tiempo de que hablemos, pero no ahora, en cuanto llegue la cría ¿ok? Así estarás más tranquilo.

La noche del sábado el pelirrojo no pudo dormir, Tonks tampoco, así que se la pasaron jugando naipes explosivos. En su campamento también Aldana sufría de insomnio pensando en que después de lo que le iba a contar el joven se alejaría definitivamente de ella.

En la madrugada Charlie montó su escoba para reunirse con Aldana y juntos volar al punto que habían elegido para dejar al bebe dragón: un nido de Ridgeback Noruego vacío, lejos de otros dragones. Los chicos miraban al cielo constantemente, la bruja abrazó al joven mago, lo cual tranquilizó a ambos.

Poco antes del amanecer los profesores, Orestes y un chico de cabello castaño aterrizaron en el nido, el animal iba dormido (le aplicaron un hechizo tranquilizador), acomodaron al pequeño dragón, los profesores y Aldana revisaron su estado físico. Viendo que la cría estaba en buen estado, la chica fue a buscarle comida para cuando despertara, dejando a los hombres solos.

-Norberto- Orestes fue el primero en hablar, después de beber un largo trago de agua de su cantimplora.

-¿Qué?-Charlie veía dormir a la cría, pensando que a pesar de todo, el guardabosques lo había cuidado bien.

-Es el nombre que le puso Hagrid ¿puedes creerlo? Hasta tiene un osito de peluche- El chico de cabello castaño fue el que habló esta vez.

-¿Hagrid tiene un osito de peluche?- Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡No, tonto! Norberto tiene un osito de peluche- Orestes le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, mientras que el profesor Bartus sacaba el juguete y lo dejaba a un lado.

-Siempre pensé que Hagrid estaba medio loco, ahora lo confirmo- Szőcs movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Tuvieron problemas?- Charlie quería saber todo lo que había pasado

-Afortunadamente no, ni siquiera tuvimos que usar el papel del que le hable, todo salió muy bien- El profesor Bartus bostezó ruidosamente.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-A él no lo vimos-respondió Orestes-En la torre solo estaba Harry Potter (¿puedes creerlo?) con una niña de cabello encrespado. Dijeron que Norberto mordió a Ron en la mano, pero no te preocupes, la enfermera ya lo atendió y se recuperara dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Hagrid no estaba con ellos? ¿Cómo es posible que dos niños subieran una cría de dragón al punto más alto de Hogwarts?

-Pues eso no lo sabemos, estábamos muy emocionados de conocer al niño que vivió y ocupados acomodando a Norberto para el viaje, así que la verdad es que no les preguntamos- Contesto el chico de cabello castaño.

-Vaya ¡esos chicos son excepcionales!- Charlie por fin respiró tranquilo al saber que al menos de momento no habría problemas graves. Norberto comenzó a agitarse, el hechizo estaba perdiendo efecto y pronto despertaría, en ese momento llegó Aldana y de su mochila encantada sacaron una caja de botellas de brandy, dos pollos (aun vivos), y un enorme saco lleno de ratas muertas. Norberto despertó, se agito nerviosamente y comenzó a lanzar chillidos de desesperación. Los hombres prepararon sus varitas, excepto Charlie que se acercó a la cría poco a poco hablándole con voz suave.

-Tranquilo, sé que estas asustado, pero vas a estar bien, mira, este es tu nuevo hogar. El bebé dragón se quedó quieto reconociendo el nido y mirando fijamente a Charlie, movió la cabeza como interrogándolo, Aldana se acercó también con cuidado y le entregó el osito de peluche al joven, y mientras ella se quedaba detrás con la varita preparada debajo de su capa, el pelirrojo le extendió el osito a Norberto, el dragón lo tomó y se fue a esconder entre un montón de ramas que estaba al fondo del nido.

-Creo que no tiene hambre- Aldana hablo suavemente-Pero debemos establecer apropiadamente sus horarios de comida, me quedare para darle de comer en cuanto él quiera y a partir de ahí programar su alimentación.

-También me quedo, quiero ver que se adapte bien- Dijo Charlie

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos a dormir, ha sido una noche larga y lo único que queremos es descansar un poco, por ahora quedan ustedes a cargo ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el profesor Bartus.

-Lo cuidaremos bien señor-Dijo Aldana.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, chicos, serán buenos dragonolistas y además, algún día, buenos padres.

Aldana y Charlie se sonrojaron intensamente, evitando mirarse. Conscientes de que aun tenían una charla pendiente.


	12. Te toca

Te toca.

Norberto ya se había animado a comer y a partir de ahí cada hora y media había que darle brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo y algunas ratas muertas, además había que llevar un registro de las cantidades que comía. De esa labor se estaban encargando el pelirrojo y la rubia, hacia medio día se habían distribuido las labores de cada uno mientras esperaban la llegada de los profesores (lo que ocurriría al atardecer). Charlie volvía del nido, lucía cansado, pues la noche de insomnio le estaba pasando factura.

-Adivina que Aldana- El joven se recostó sobre su capa extendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- la chica miraba a través de sus binoculares el cielo cuidando que ningún dragón se acercara al nido del bebé que cuidaban.

-Creo que Norberto no es macho.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?- la muchacha aun miraba a través de los binoculares.

-Ya esta adaptándose al nido y esta mostrando su verdadera personalidad, esta mas agresiva y salvaje, de ahí deduje que es hembra- Aldana le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de arrojarle a la cabeza su cantimplora.

-¡Muy chistosito! No por que este más agresivo quiere decir que sea hembra ¡no todas las féminas somos agresivas!

-No, claro que no- Charlie esquivó el golpe, divertido ante la actitud de Aldana- Pero en el caso de los dragones, así es, además de la actitud, para su edad esta muy grande y los machos son más pequeños ¡En serio Toke! ¿Cómo has podido pasar tus exámenes?

-La verdad tengo bastantes insatisfactorios, algunas cosas se me dificultan, pero en pociones curativas, magia de sanación y herbología tengo extraordinario.

-Uff, esas son las materias que se me dificultan, no soy muy bueno en sanación- El joven colocó las manos en su nuca y miró al cielo.

-Si estuviéramos en el mismo equipo nos ayudaríamos mutuamente a estudiar ¿no crees?- La chica extendió su propia capa y se sentó al lado de Charlie.

-Tú empezaste con el equipo fuego ¿no? Cuéntame por que te cambiaron con los del equipo agua.

-Por odiosa, por contestarle mal al coordinador, por caprichosa, en fin, me porte muy mal.

-Si, algo así recuerdo- El joven mago aun no olvidaba el penoso incidente de la biblioteca-No entiendo por que te portabas así, tú no eres tan desagradable, al contrario… eres muy linda- Charlie terminó la frase en un susurro mientras su cara se cubría de rubor.

-Te lo voy a decir, es mas te voy a contar toda la historia, al final veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo de mi- Charlie se acomodó dispuesto a escuchar lo que Aldana tenia que decirle.

-Vivíamos en Irlanda cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Mis padres trabajaban en el Hospital mágico Saint Patrick (el equivalente irlandés de San Mungo). Mi madre es Ciara Derwet, los Derwet somos un linaje de sanadores (incluso un antepasado mío dirigió Hogwarts), se casó con Gideón Toke (mi padre) que a su vez desciende de una larga tradición de abogados y administradores de clínicas y hospitales mágicos, su unión fue pactada desde que ellos eran niños, afortunadamente se enamoraron desde entonces. Mi madre y otra bruja estaban investigando por su cuenta un hechizo capaz de quitar las heridas y marcas hechas con artes obscuras, pero la magia que ellas manejaban era poderosa e inestable, cuando yo estaba en cuarto año, la otra investigadora murió cuando el hechizo salió mal, literalmente explotó frente a los ojos de su pequeña hija. Mi madre se sintió responsable de eso y renunció a la investigación, dedicándose de lleno a capacitar personal en varios lugares como escuelas y centros deportivos (ya sabes, medimagos, enfermeras).

Cuando yo cursaba el quinto año, mi padre me mandó a llamar unos días antes de navidad: Mi madre fue atacada con la maldición Cruciatus; nunca atraparon al culpable, pero sospechamos de mortifagos fugitivos, creemos que buscaban el hechizo que mi madre investigaba (para quitarse la marca tenebrosa y huir con sus cuerpos limpios) y por seguridad tuvimos que dejar Irlanda. Ella quedó muy mal, ahora esta recluida en Saint Patrick y ahí se va a quedar de por vida, mi padre estaba muy deprimido, de golpe perdió al amor de su vida y no quería que nada me ocurriera a mí, desde ahí se volvió sobreprotector y consentidor, esa actitud me fastidió por que nunca se había portado así conmigo, a pesar de ser hija única, de una familia rica y sangre-limpia nunca fui una "nena de papi"; trate de hablar con él, de hacerle ver que esa no era la forma de afrontar nuestra perdida pero no me hizo caso, entonces decidí seguirle el jugo portándome lo mas odiosa y mimada posible para que reaccionara.

-¿Y te funcionó?- Charlie escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la chica.

-Pues no había resultado hasta que se enteró de nuestra aventura del dragón, entonces volvió a ser el padre que yo conocí ¡se puso como fiera! ¡Hasta vino a verme a la reserva! A pesar de que odia desaparecerse y volar en escoba hizo ambas cosas para venir a regañarme por mi negligencia- Aldana sonrió abiertamente como Charlie nunca la había visto hacerlo, y realmente lucía hermosa.

-¿Y que más pasó? ¿Por qué te portaste así el primer día conmigo?

-Los sujetos con los que me viste el primer día son miembros de la alta sociedad mágica, tipos que tienen su vida resuelta desde mucho antes de nacer y que solo estudian cuidado de criaturas mágicas para dárselas de valientes, a pesar de que le temen a los dragones.

-¿Entonces ninguno de ellos esta en la reserva de dragones?

-No, ellos se fueron a estudiar aves mágicas a Grecia o unicornios a Bulgaria, solo los veo en los bailes del castillo, ya sabes, los eventos escolares.

-Eso no explica tu actitud, yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas- Charlie se incorporó para quedar sentado al lado de la bruja.

-Tenia que probarles que no me relaciono con traidores a la sangre, sé que es una estupidez, pero tuve que hacerlo, o de lo contrario irían corriendo a decirle a mi futura suegra que me relacionaba con gente "poco conveniente" y quise evitar problemas, no conoces a los O´Connell, son muy estrictos. Sobre todo cuando se trata de los matrimonios de sus hijos-Charlie frunció el ceño, molesto por lo que estaba escuchando, pero se contuvo por quería enterarse de todo, Aldana bajó la cabeza avergonzada, después de soltar un suspiro la chica continuó:

-En la celebración de Halloween cuando te saque a bailar, fue por que esos tipos y el imbécil de mi prometido ya estaban muy ebrios, nadie me estaba vigilando y aproveche la oportunidad- La chica se encogió de hombros y Charlie se frotó las manos en el rostro en un claro gesto de impaciencia.

-Aldana, no te entiendo, si no amas a ese sujeto ¿Por qué te comprometiste con él? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de acuerdo entre familias? ¿Algo de lo que no te puedes escapar?

-Charlie- La chica tomó las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo-No puedo renunciar a este compromiso, a pesar de que mi prometido ni siquiera me cae bien, el acuerdo entre familias es muy conveniente pero el matrimonio no se pactó por eso. Escúchame, en la época en que atacaron a mi madre, mi padre buscó desesperadamente cualquier forma de protegernos y entonces se le ocurrió la idea de unirnos con la familia que maneja la seguridad privada mágica en Irlanda y Reino Unido.

-Los O´Connell…Tonks me comentó algo al respecto.- Aldana asintió sin soltar las manos del pelirrojo.

-¿Ahora entiendes? Nuestra seguridad garantizada con mi matrimonio.

-¿Y tu Aldana? ¿Qué sientes a todo esto?- El chico entrelazó sus manos con las de la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Me vas a obligar a decirlo! Pero ésta bien: cuando nos conocimos en la botica me gustaste, pensé que eras muy guapo y muy gentil, además de valiente por que no cualquiera elige esta vocación- Charlie llevó las manos entrelazadas a su pecho y esperó –El primer día, aparte de lo que te explique, fue por que no quise ilusionarme con algo que no va a ser ¿Entiendes? cuando me porte mal para que me cambiaran de equipo rogaba por estar en el tuyo, pero no fue así. Cuando te mande el beso en el comedor y lo de la biblioteca fue por molestarte (te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas), pensé que te caería mal y me alejarías si trataba de acercarme; luego vi que pasabas mucho tiempo con Tonks y pensé que había algo entre ustedes, una parte de mi se alegró de verte feliz y la otra sufría por no ser yo quien estuviera a tu lado, después vino lo del dragón y supe que lo mejor era estar en paz aunque no pudiera estar junto a ti.

-¿Entonces? ¿Yo te gusto?- Aldana bajó la cabeza y trató de contener las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar.

-No Charlie, no es que me gustes, es que te amo.

-Vaya, entonces soy correspondido…- Aldana levantó la cabeza, el joven limpió las lagrimas de la bruja con una mano y le sonrió dulcemente, la chica sentía mil mariposas en el estomago perdida en los ojos del muchacho -¿Por qué no me dejas darte un beso?- La chica por primera vez no se apartó del joven.

-Por la misma razón que te acobardaste en San Valentín, por que sé que esto es una insensatez, por que yo estoy comprometida.

-Renuncia a tu compromiso, juntos veremos la manera de salir de esta.

-Lo haría si pudiera Charlie, no quiero casarme con ese idiota de Korbiss, pero tú sabes como se manejan las cosas entre las familias sangre-limpia.

-¿Cuando es la boda?

-Cuando termine mis estudios como dragonolista y él los suyos como auror.

-Entonces…tres años, más uno de práctica…cuatro años.

-Si, pasando los mundiales de Quidditch, va haber mucha actividad y dinero para mi familia y los O´Connell, la idea es celebrar la boda entonces.

-Tu prometido no esta aquí ¿verdad?- Charlie se levantó bruscamente comenzando a dar vueltas, mientras deliberaba en la idea que se le ocurrió desde que se enteró de lo del compromiso.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Aldana, yo no soy así ¡Te juro no me educaron para esto! Pero… no quiero estar lejos de ti, quédate a mi lado… al menos hasta que llegue la fecha de tu boda, en tres años algo se nos ocurrirá, pero por favor quédate conmigo hasta que nos graduemos- El chico se hincó para quedar a la altura de la cara de la rubia que lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo así? ¿Te imaginas si nos atrapan?- La chica acarició la cara de Charlie con ternura y tristeza en los ojos.

-Tendremos que ser muy discretos, cuidar mucho lo que hacemos y como nos comportamos, pero no es imposible, piénsalo, en el peor de los caso, aunque al final no podamos casarnos por lo menos nos quedaran los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, por favor… dime que si.

-Esto es una locura… nos vamos a meter en muchísimos problemas si es que nos descubren.

-Todo eso ya lo se, pero no quiero correr ese riesgo por nadie más que tú ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Si! No se que ocurrirá después pero, si, acepto correr el riesgo contigo- Aldana lo abrazó, Charlie disfrutó como nunca ese gesto, entonces se separó de la chica, la tomó de la barbilla, sintiendo su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, ambos cerraron los ojos y por fin se dieron el beso que tanto anhelaban. Cuando se separaron nada existía a su alrededor, estaban en la cima de la felicidad.

Pero el deber se impuso y el mago revisó el reloj de arena que marcaba las comidas de Norberta, ya era tiempo de alimentarla. Aldana se dio cuenta y renuentemente se separó del abrazo más maravilloso del mundo. Charlie la miró, encontrando divertido decirle:

-Cariño, la comida de la bebé… te toca, yo fui la ultima vez- Era la frase que los Weasley usaban cuando había que atender a Ginny de bebé.

Aldana le dio un golpecito en el brazo, rió por lo bajo, tomó su capa y la maleta donde estaba el alimento de Norberta y se encaminó al nido. Dejando al mago más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra mirando hacia el cielo.


	13. De vuelta a casa

De vuelta a casa.

Los hermanos Weasley conversaban en la cocina de la madriguera, sus padres habían ido a comprar algunos víveres al pueblito Ottery St. Catchpole.

Al iniciar el verano los mayores decidieron pasar unos días con su familia, pero al finalizar la semana debían regresar a sus respectivas actividades, el primogénito a Egipto y el segundo a un empleo de verano que el profesor Bartus le había conseguido en la reserva.

-Oye Charlie ¿y como es trabajar con dragones?-Fred lo miraba con admiración.

-Es un empleo como cualquier otro, solo hay que tener cuidado con lo que se hace- El mago se encogió de hombros.

-Pues yo no diría que es un empleo común, mira las quemaduras que tienes, hasta hiciste que la pequeña Ginny llorara- George sonreía divertido al recordar la anécdota de la fotografía.

-¡Cállate George!- Ginny se puso roja de vergüenza, mientras que Charlie se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Perdón por eso hermanita, pero te juro que ya pague mi pecado con el vociferador que me envió mamá- Luego le susurró al oído –Te lo compensare enseñándote algunos movimientos de Quidditch ¿vale?-Ginny tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír y delatarse.

-Lo importante es que estas haciendo lo que te gusta hermano- Dijo Bill dejando a un lado su jugo de naranja.

-Espero que en la reserva estén tomando todas las medidas de seguridad pertinentes- Percy se unió al conversación sacando la nariz de su libro "Una historia de la magia".

-Pues claro que si, lo ultimo que queremos es resultar heridos gravemente o tener problemas con el ministerio, deberías relajarte un poco Percy.

-¡Percy el perfecto prefecto! ¡Percy el perfecto prefecto!- Comenzaron a cantar burlonamente los gemelos. El aludido resopló molesto y continuó con su lectura.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas que prepararte tu propia comida- Dijo Ron con la boca medio llena de una empanada de calabaza casera.

-Solo en el campamento. Cuando estamos en el castillo, los elfos se encargan de ello, igual que en Hogwarts.

-Por cierto Harry te mandó saludos a ti y también a Bill- Dijo Fred mientras se sentaba al lado de su gemelo.

-Que amable ¿No ha escrito?–Pregunto Charlie sin soltar del abrazo a Ginny, Ron tenía la boca llena y movió la cabeza para negar.

-Bueno, el verano acaba de empezar, así que es normal que no lo haya hecho- Bill se levantó a lavar el vaso en el que había bebido (si no tendría que soportar los regaños de su mamá)

-Oigan ¿que tal si mañana vamos al huerto a jugar un poco de Quidditch?- Sugirió Ron mientras se sacudía las migajas de la ropa.

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todos al unísono, con excepción de Percy.

-¡Oh vamos Percy! Acompáñanos.

-Me gustaría Charlie, pero tengo cosas que hacer- El segundo de los Weasley, soltó a Ginny, abrazó a Percy y le susurró- Solo un rato, presiento que esta será de las ultimas ocasiones que podremos jugar todos juntos, por favor, como un favor para mi ¿que dices?- Charlie miró a su hermano a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Bien, pero solo un rato ¿eh? Tengo tareas escolares y otros deberes que cumplir.

-Ese es mi hermano- Bill también abrazó a Percy.

-Oye Ginny ¿Qué tal si te invito un helado en Florean Fortescue?- Dijo Charlie

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo vamos?-La chica olvidó el fastidio de saber que no podría participar en el juego con sus hermanos.

-Ahora mismo, te lo debo por asustarte, aunque no fue culpa mía ¿eh? Fue de un tarado llamado Orestes Stump.

-No importa, ya pasó, vámonos.

-Bill, por favor, dile a mamá que me fui con Ginny al callejón Diagon ¿si? No quiero que se preocupe-El mayor de los Weasley asintió con la cabeza.

Después de tomar sus capas de viaje Ginny y Charlie usaron los polvos flú para llegar a "El Caldero Chorreante" y de ahí caminaron a la heladería. Mientras disfrutaban sus helados, Charlie le platicó a su hermanita la vida en la reserva, sus aventuras con el bebé dragón (Sin decirle nada sobre Hagrid), así como lo graciosa y torpe que era Nymphadora Tonks.

-¿En serio puede cambiar su rostro, el color de sus ojos y cabello a voluntad?

-Sí, es su naturaleza, pocos magos o brujas tienen esa habilidad ¿sabes?

-Por lo que cuentas debe ser muy divertida.

-¡Si que lo es!, la voy a extrañar…

-Creo que te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad Charlie?- El joven se encogió de hombros

-Me gusta, pero no para ser mi novia.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?- La única razón por la que el joven mago no se ruborizó fue por que esperaba la pregunta.

-Pues no, en la reserva no hay muchas chicas y las que hay no me llaman la atención.

-A mi me gustaría que Bill o tu se casaran, disfrutaría ser dama de honor de una novia, ¡imagínate! Sería tan bonito.

-Supongo que sí, tranquila, ya llegara el momento- Charlie le revolvió el cabello a su hermanita, mientras imaginaba a Aldana con un hermoso vestido de novia y sonrió tristemente al pensar las pocas probabilidades de ser el novio en esa boda.

-Eh Ginny, pasado mañana jugaremos Quidditch hasta la hora de la comida, tú y yo solos.

-¿Podemos decirle a Bill?

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, él también estará feliz de enseñarte algunas cosas.

-¡SÍ, QUE BIEN!- La niña abrazó a su hermano dando brinquitos de emoción, los mayores eran los únicos que la apoyaban en su deseo de jugar Quidditch, el resto de sus hermanos, no la tomaban en cuenta o se reían abiertamente de sus intenciones.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando todos dormían, Arthur, Bill y Charlie conversaban en la sala, hablaban de los hechos ocurridos al finalizar el año escolar en Hogwarts, sobre todo sobre los extraños acontecimientos con la piedra filosofal (Arthur ya estaba al tanto), Charlie ató cabos y se dio cuenta lo unidas que habían estado las historias de la reserva y de Hogwarts durante ese tiempo.

-Dumbledore dice no es seguro que quien-tu-sabes haya sido derrotado, pero que al menos por ahora, no hay nada que temer. Molly no sabe nada al respecto y es mejor así, no hay que preocuparla innecesariamente.

-¿Dumbledore se comunico contigo?- Preguntó Charlie.

-Si, me escribió, dice que es mejor que sepa la verdad ya que lo más probable es que Harry Potter estará en estrecho contacto con nuestra familia.

-Pero debemos estar en alerta ¿no crees?- Bill tenia fruncido el entrecejo.

-En alerta: sí, en paranoia: no; seguiremos con nuestras vidas, ustedes seguirán con sus carreras, a menos que se presente algo realmente grave. Nada de decir esto a sus hermanos o a su madre, y traten a Harry como a cualquier otro niño si es que se presenta la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona ¿eh?

-No te preocupes papá. No haremos nada que tú no nos indiques- Charlie colocó una mano en el hombro de su papá. En ese momento la voz de Molly llamando a su esposo dio por terminada la charla entre los tres hombres.

-Buenas noches chicos- Tras despedirse de sus hijos, Arthur se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches papá- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Cuando se quedaron solos Charlie le dijo a su hermano.

-Casi se me olvida darte esto- De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño envoltorio que le tendió a Bill.

-A ver ¿Qué es?- Al abrir el paquete encontró una colección de colmillos de dragón de varios tamaños -¡wow! Que regalo tan excéntrico.

-Pensé que te gustaría poder hacerte algunos pendientes, colgantes o algo así con ellos, es muy tu estilo- el joven recorrió con la vista el vestuario de su hermano, que parecía cantante de rock.

-Es muy buena idea ¡gracias! Pero yo no tengo algo para ti, lo siento.

-Bueno, ya que trabajas en Gringotts, unos galeones no me vendrían nada mal.

-A mi tampoco ¿sabes?-Los hermanos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y cuando se calmaron Bill hizo la pregunta que tanto ansiaba que le contestara Charlie.

-Ahora que ya tengo la fotografía correcta, dime ¿la chica que te esta curando es la famosa Aldana?

-Sí, es ella.

-Es muy bonita, y por fin ¿en que quedaron?

-Hicimos las paces, quedamos como amigos y llevamos la fiesta en paz.

-¿Solo eso?- Bill levantó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¡Uff!, no, la verdad es que…- Y así Charlie le contó a su hermano mayor toda la historia de su relación con Aldana Toke.

-No puedo creer que tú (entre toda la gente que conozco) hayas pensado en hacer algo así, no te voy a sermonear diciéndote los peligros de lo que haces, pero la verdad no quiero que salgas lastimado en una relación sin futuro.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no hay futuro?

-Mira, las probabilidades de que esto acabe bien son muy pocas, las familias sangre-limpia se toman muy en serio las uniones matrimoniales, mas allá del dinero sabes que están preocupados por preservar "la pureza" de su sangre.

-Si es por eso, su padre no podrá poner objeciones, también soy de familia sangre-limpia, aunque quizá no tenga el dinero de los O´Connell, pero trabajare duro para tener bien a mi familia.

-¿Y su seguridad? Piénsalo, eso no se lo puedes ofrecer tú y por lo que dijo papá presiento que los tiempos venideros serán muy duros, si su madre fue atacada por los seguidores de quien–tu-sabes, existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan y esta vez podrían ir por Aldana o por su padre, la seguridad que ahora tiene la familia Toke esta garantizada por ese matrimonio.

-¡Ya lo se Bill! pero es que la amo, no puedo estar sin ella- Charlie puso las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca, bajando la cabeza y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar que lo embargaban cuando pensaba en eso.

-¡Ay hermano! En que dilema te fuiste a meter, pero ni hablar, ya lo hicieron, ahora solo puedo darte mi apoyo, pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo- El hermano mayor se sentó al lado de Charlie y apoyó una mano en su espalda.

-Gracias, no sabes el alivio que es poder contárselo a alguien, me volvería loco si no pudiera hacerlo- Charlie se incorporó agradeciendo el gesto de apoyo de Bill.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a ocultar a mamá?, ya sabes que ella se da cuenta de todo.

-Honestamente no lo sé- Charlie se encogió de hombros-Cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él.

-Pues mas vale que lo cruces con mucho cuidado

-Oh si, no quiero problemas con mamá, ¡prefiero lidiar con una esfinge!

-Y yo con un dragón- Ambos chicos rieron divertidos por sus ocurrencias, cuando la voz de su madre les cortó la charla.

-¡CHARLES Y WILLIAM WEASLEY! ¡MÁS LES VALE IRSE A DORMIR! ¡NO CREAN QUE POR SER LOS MAYORES VAN A HACER SU SANTA VOLUNTAD! ¡QUIERO LAS LUCES APAGADAS! ¡ENSEGUIDA!- Los hermanos se miraron divertidos, tapándose la boca para no reír más fuerte y se fueron a dormir.

La semana terminó, Bill y Charlie volvieron a sus trabajos, Ginny era la más triste pues le gustaba la compañía de sus hermanos mayores (además que dejaban "por descuido" sus escobas al alcance de la niña), su madre los lleno de bocadillos para el viaje (aunque en realidad ambos "aparecerían") y les exigió que le escribieran con mayor frecuencia. Molly no se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su segundo hijo por que estaba más preocupada en vigilar a Ron y los gemelos que últimamente mostraban demasiado interés en el viejo auto que Arthur guardaba en el cobertizo y pensó que algo estaban tramando.

Antes de irse, ambos chicos dejaron a sus padres un poco de dinero para completar los gastos de la escuela, puesto que Ginny empezaría su primer año en Hogwarts.

Charlie trabajó ese verano en la reserva, ganando experiencia y un poco de dinero, Aldana estaba ayudando en la clínica a su padre, los enamorados no intercambiaron correspondencia (a pesar de que se morían por hacerlo). El reencuentro en el castillo rumano fue una excelente actuación por parte de Aldana y Charlie, ante todos fingieron ser solo amigos y nadie sospechó nada extraño, ese año tuvieron que cuidar todo lo que hacían, que decían, y a quién se lo decían, por eso, ambos esperaban con ilusión su "semana especial".

Un dragón no es adulto hasta que ha cumplido dos años, aunque puede empezar a cazar solo más o menos al año y medio, mientras tanto había que alimentar a Norberta, por esa razón se hicieron parejas con un integrante del equipo agua y con un integrante del equipo tierra, para que así los demás miembros de los equipos no descuidaran sus actividades normales, obviamente una de las parejas era formada por Charlie y Aldana, los días que cuidaban de Norberta tenían que acampar cerca del nido, el cual estaba lejos de sus respectivos campamentos y esos días cedían al amor, claro que sin descuidar sus obligaciones.

Sus cuerpos y almas les pedían la entrega más allá de las caricias que se daban, pero los dos sabían que aun dentro de su insensatez había límites que definitivamente no debían cruzar y al autocontrol de ambos se ponía a prueba durante los días que pasaban a solas. Nadie supo de su relación amorosa, ni siquiera el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, Orestes (aunque algo sospechaba).

Charlie vio a sus padres en año nuevo (pues pasaron la navidad en Egipto con Bill, mientras que sus demás hermanos y Harry Potter se quedaban en Hogwarts) Tonks y Natalie fueron al baile de navidad como lo prometieron, pero solo se quedaron hasta el día 26 pues ellas tenían que regresar a la academia de aurores, Aldana fue al baile con su prometido, vigilada de cerca por los chicos de clase alta con los que hablaba durante los eventos escolares.

Al finalizar el año el pelirrojo fue sorprendido con la noticia de que su hermanita había sido embrujada por Lord Voldemort, quien había puesto un hechizo en un viejo diario que ella había usado, afortunadamente la niña estaba bien, gracias a Ron, Hermione Granger y sobre todo Harry Potter, que estuvo a punto de morir enfrentando a un basilisco.

Dumbledore tenia razón: Harry iba a estar muy ligado a su familia y lo mejor era estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro.

En cuanto terminó el año escolar, El joven mago volvió inmediatamente a casa para ver a sus padres y darle consuelo a Ginny. La niña le contó todo sobre el diario y sobre lo que sentía por Harry, Charlie buscó la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, hasta le compró una túnica nueva, Bill también le compró algunas cosas y el tiempo que estuvieron en casa ambos jugaron Quidditch con ella, mientras que Ron y los gemelos torturaban a Percy por el descubrimiento de que la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater era su novia.

Así fue como sucedió el segundo año de Charlie Weasley en la reserva de dragones de Rumania.


	14. Preguntas y respuestas

**Preguntas y respuestas.**

El estadio de Quidditch se iba llenando poco a poco, la gente anhelaba ver la final, ansiosa de disfrutar un buen juego y celebrar la victoria del nuevo campeón, la emoción se sentía en el ambiente. Mientras tanto los jugadores se preparaban en los vestidores, medimagos y enfermeras se preparaban para atender a los lesionados que seguramente habría en el encuentro entre Irlanda y Bulgaria, además cada equipo llevaba consigo su propio equipo medico y Aldana Toke era una de las que ayudaba al de la selección de Irlanda.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar mi invitación a comer Aldana?- Preguntó con ilusión uno de los cazadores del equipo irlandés, la chica puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la pregunta mientras seguía con el masaje a los brazos de Aidan Lynch.

-Ríndete Troy, esta chica es más difícil de atrapar que una snitch en día lluvioso- El buscador hizo un gesto cuando Aldana lo pellizcó "accidentalmente".

-Anda, contéstame, si no, perderé la concentración y será tu culpa si por eso perdemos el juego- La chica terminó el masaje, se dio vuelta con mucha calma y encaró a Troy para contestarle:

-Cuándo el oro leprechaun dure más de un mes, entonces vienes y me buscas ¿vale?-El sonido de rechifla y burlas fue lo ultimo que escuchó la joven antes de abandonar los vestuarios y entrar a la pequeña sala del personal medico.

-¿Otro pretendiente?-El sanador Donald Derwet era el encargado de la atención medica durante los mundiales de Quidditch y estaba muy acostumbrado a las bromas hacia el personal femenino por parte de los jugadores.

-Lo de siempre-Aldana se encogió de hombros y se sirvió café de la mesa con alimentos que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

-Se me ocurren mejores formas de pasar el verano para una jovencita que estar soportando niños súper-desarrollados, podrías estar en un palco de lujo, cómoda y sin soportar tonterías, creo que te gusta la mala vida.

-Si usted supiera cuanto-La chica suspiró profundamente-En fin, gracias por dejarme ayudar a pesar de que no soy sanadora o enfermera.

-Bueno, no puedes salir al campo y no debes hacer cirugías, pero después de estar en una reserva de dragones las lesiones deportivas no deben ser nada complicado. No hay mucho que hacer, además no te voy a pagar, aunque sigo insistiendo en que si trabajas debes ganar algo-Mientras hablaban la habitación se había quedado vacía, el partido estaba pronto a empezar y todo el personal médico corría a sus puestos.

-Tengo la mejor vista del estadio, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y estoy con mi tío favorito ¿Qué más necesito?- El sanador sonrió, miró con ternura a su sobrina y resopló por encima de su taza de té.

-Manipuladora como buena Slytherin ¿eh?- Aldana sonrió y alzo la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso.

-¿Por qué no vino tu padre?

-Por que no le gusta estar en lugares con tanta gente, por que no le entusiasma tanto el Quidditch y por que fue a Saint Patrick a ver a mamá- La chica suspiró tristemente, el sanador dejó la taza sobre la mesa y puso los brazos sobre los hombros de la chica, acercándola cariñosamente hacia él.

-Yo también la hecho de menos, Aldana, aunque sé que para ustedes es más difícil, pero ¿sabes? ella eligió su destino y lo afrontó con valor- La rubia asintió, conteniendo una lagrima que amenazaba con salir. El sanador la soltó, se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió en un gesto caballeroso. Y salieron a disfrutar del juego.

La selección de Irlanda ganó la copa de los mundiales de Quidditch, salvo algunas lesiones menores y el aturdimiento de su buscador no hubo nada grave que atender en el equipo irlandés. Aldana y su tío no tuvieron nada más que hacer excepto esperar para marcharse al día siguiente, mientras tanto se unieron a la algarabía y la celebración por la victoria.

Como buenos irlandeses los jugadores celebraron con mucho ruido, bailes y cantos de victoria, sus seguidores hacían lo mismo ¡hasta la seguridad antimuggles quedó en el olvido durante esa noche de fiesta! La consigna era celebrar y así lo hizo Aldana (aunque al principio se sintió ridícula permitiendo que una de sus compañeras le pintara la cara de verde y amarillo) la cerveza y el vino corrieron a raudales, y aunque ningún miembro del equipo tenia permitido beber, muchos disfrutaron embriagando a los fans para luego reírse a sus costillas. Al anochecer la fiesta seguía, la euforia había contagiado a la chica y celebraba con el personal medico y algunos jugadores.

-Me merezco un beso ¿no lo crees?- El cazador irlandés se acercó a Aldana, la chica esquivó al jugador hábilmente al tiempo que le respondía:

-¡Claro que sí! Allá afuera hay un montón de muchachas dispuestas a darte los que quieras.

-Quiero uno tuyo-Al escuchar esto el tono de Aldana se endureció.

-Lo siento Troy, eso no va a pasar-

-¡Ah si! olvidaba que esos labios ya tienen dueño, olvídalo, no dije nada- El cazador se dio la vuelta y con un grito empezó una porra que todos corearon.

La rubia cerró los ojos pensando en el verdadero dueño de sus besos: Charlie Wesley y la emoción por la victoria irlandesa cedió paso a una horrible opresión en el pecho, lo único que había logrado aplazar el tan temido momento de su boda, era el evento que habría de celebrarse en Hogwarts, pero al finalizar esté tendría que hacer frente a sus deberes, estos deprimentes pensamientos amenazaban con hacer estallar su cabeza y decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de segunda mano, el joven convivía con su familia, comentando el partido con su padre, sus hermanos y Harry, conforme la noche avanzó el sueño fue venciendo uno a uno a los habitantes de la tienda. Y finalmente todo quedó sumido en la paz de un sueño tranquilo.

Cuando Aldana levantó la cabeza se percató que estaba en una parte del campamento desconocida para ella, trató de ubicarse usando como referencia el estadio, pero había quedado detrás de un tupido bosquecillo, bufando de enojo sacó un plano de uno de sus bolsillos leyéndolo para saber hacia donde debía ir. El sonido de risas escandalosas y de varios pies caminando al unísono la puso en alerta, ese bullicio no sonaba como el de los irlandeses celebrando, miró desesperadamente alrededor buscando un lugar para esconderse y se puso en cuclillas detrás de una fuente que estaba afuera de una tienda muy elegante. Varios sujetos encapuchados levantaron las varitas y con ellas convocaron una luz verdosa, iban riéndose de algo que se movía arriba de ellos, Aldana forzó la vista y alcanzó a distinguir cuatro siluetas humana, se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y comenzó respirar pesadamente, miró de nuevo alrededor tratando de encontrar un espacio para escapar, cuando, de pronto, la tienda que estaba frente a ella, estalló en llamas, la chica buscó desesperadamente otro escondite o una ruta de escape, aturdida por el ruido causado por el escandalo de los encapuchados y el de la gente que corría hacia el bosque ¡El bosque! El estadio estaba tras el bosque, y el campamento de la selección Irlandesa estaba al lado del estadio, Aldana intentaba a correr hacia ahí, agachada, con los sentidos alerta y la varita preparada, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse:

-¡Hacia allá Bill! ¡Percy ten cuidado!- Aldana comenzó a buscar a Charlie por todas partes, la prudencia no tenia cabida en esos momentos, y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos.

- ¡CHARLIE!, ¡CHARLIE!- El pelirrojo volteo hacia la chica creyendo que su mente le jugaba una broma, parpadeó incrédulo pero comprobó que era ella y no un fruto de su imaginación

-¡Aldana!- El joven mago extendió una mano que la bruja tomó con el ansia de un naufrago que se aferra al salvavidas en la tormenta. Charlie la jaló hacia su cuerpo para protegerla, se colocaron espalda con espalda con las varitas listas, respirando agitadamente, pero felices de estar juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Charlie preguntó sin dejar de mover los ojos en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para charlar- Un destello verde pasó rozándole el hombro, la chica apenas lo pudo esquivar-¡Rayos!-frente a ellos había dos tipos encapuchados dispuestos al ataque.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Charlie logró desarmar a uno, el otro calculó el riesgo y miró a Aldana

-¡Expelliarmus!- Ahora la bruja también estaba desarmada, Charlie la colocó detrás de él y la chica ahí permaneció, luchando por controlar su miedo; un haz de luz roja salió del encapuchado, pero Charlie lo detuvo con un "protego", el sujeto levantó la cara y los dos jóvenes vieron la mascara que ocultaba su rostro, la chica ahogo un grito y Charlie se puso en alerta, con los músculos tensos y la varita lista. El enfrentamiento entre el enmascarado y Charlie fue haciéndose más intenso, mientras el otro sujeto buscaba su varita, Aldana reaccionó sintiendo bullir una rabia ciega desde el fondo de sus entrañas, deseó con toda su alma tener su varita en la mano, entrando en un trance de furia, protegida por el cuerpo de Charlie (quién creyendo que la chica estaba en shock, pensaba en deshacerse rápidamente del enmascarado para atenderla). Ella tenía su varita en la mano, había llegado ahí con la magia generada por su coraje.

-Mor-tí-fa-gos- siseó la rubia en un tono bajo y amenazante, sintiendo el tibio calor de la magia alrededor de la mano donde llevaba la varita.

-¿Aldana? ¡PROTEGO!- La chica juntó su espalda con la de Charlie y con una furia salvaje redujo a otros dos mortifagos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban. El otro no recuperó su varita y hecho a correr lejos de la pareja.

-¡ARGH!- Un hechizo alcanzó a Charlie en el pecho haciéndolo sangrar, el mortífago parecía satisfecho y se acercó a la chica, pero ella no dio paso atrás, lo observó desafiante, agitada, como cazador ante una presa jugosa.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!- El mortífago lanzo el ataque hacia Aldana

-¡PROTEGO! ¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡LACARNUM INFLAMARAE!-La defensa y contraataque fueron hechos con brutalidad, la capa del mortífago se incendió y el sujeto salió corriendo tratando de quitársela. La chica recordó a Charlie y se agachó para revisar su herida.

-¿Con que hechizo te la hizo? Mientras hablaba la chica rompió un trozo de su enagua para limpiarle la sangre.

-Con un sectusempra ¡¿Qué demonios paso ahí?

-Artes obscuras- La chica se desabrochó los botones del cuello y sacó lo un enorme medallón, con un símbolo grabado en él, un hueso y una varita separados, Aldana lo tocó con la punta de su varita y sopló sobre el símbolo, la varita y el hueso se cruzaron y el medallón se abrió revelando un ungüento, la chica tomó un poco y lo frotó sobre la herida del joven Weasley. La cual comenzó a cerrarse y a sanar de inmediato, Aldana suspiró aliviada y lo guardó de nuevo.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué atacan estos sujetos?

-No sé, pero ¿tú estas bien?

-No, estoy asustada y tengo mucho coraje, mucha rabia- La chica se acercó al pecho de Charlie y él la abrazó dejando que se calmara, le levantó la cara y mirándola a los ojos, logro sacarle una débil sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso lleno de cariño y ternura, cuando se separaron, una figura verde representando a una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente se dibujó en el cielo en un tétrico tono verde.

-¡No! ¡No es posible!- La rubia se aferró al brazo del joven mago.

-¡Demonios! Amor cálmate, quizá hay una explicación para esto, no necesariamente…- La voz del tío de la chica buscándola interrumpió lo que le iba a decir

-¡ALDANA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

-Tengo que irme mi amor, hablaremos en la reserva, tú también debes volver con los tuyos ¡Tergeo!-Con un movimiento de varita limpió la ropa del muchacho-Mejor, así no asustaras a nadie- Y le sonrió al mago.

-¡ALDANA! ¿NOS OYES? ¡ALDANA!

-Charlie, te quiero- Luego de darle un beso fugaz en los labios, la chica se alejó corriendo para reunirse con su tío.

El pelirrojo corrió al espacio donde acampaban sintiendo tranquilidad al ver que las tiendas seguían en pie, al entrar vio que Bill sangraba profusamente de un brazo y que Percy lo atendía lo mejor que podía con una sabana.

-¿Están bien?

-Si, tranquilo, podemos curar esto, no fue hecho con magia negra- Bill sonrió de medio lado- Ya ves, hasta Percy tiene heridas de guerra- El tercero de los Weasley sangraba por la nariz. En ese instante Los gemelos y Ginny entraron a la tienda, se notaba que estaban asustados solo por el silencio de Fred y George, Ginny corrió a los brazos de Charlie, quien le acarició el cabello para consolarla, lo que preocupaba a todos era ¿Dónde estaban Ron, Harry, Hermione y el señor Weasley?, se escucharon murmullos fuera de la tienda, Charlie reconoció la voz de su padre y soltó a Ginny para asomarse a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? -le dijo en la oscuridad-Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros...

-Aquí los traigo -respondió el señor Weasley, agachándose para entrar en la tienda. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás.

Tuvieron una charla sobre lo ocurrido, sobre la marca y sobre mortifagos Ron, Harry y Hermione pusieron al tanto a los demás sobre las sospechas que había hacia una elfina domestica, acusándola de invocar la marca obscura con la varita de Harry. Finalmente el señor Weasley decidió que lo mejor para todos era dormir un poco y salir temprano en uno de los primeros traslatores. Charlie curó las heridas de Bill y Percy usando su botiquín y después se acostó con mil preguntas dándole vuelta en la cabeza, cuyas respuestas pensaba sacarle a Aldana durante el viaje a Hogwarts.


	15. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts.**

Primero de septiembre, el día que marca el inicio de un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. La familia Weasley está en el anden ¾ despidiendo a los gemelos, a Ron, Ginny y sus amigos Harry y Hermione. Tras acomodar el equipaje en uno de los carros centrales, los chicos bajaron para despedirse de la señora Weasley, de Bill y Charlie, Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su hermano favorito.

-Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas -le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, al abrazarla.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Fred muy interesado.

-Ya lo verás -respondió Charlie- Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es "información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto".

El expresó partió y los hermanos mayores volvieron a casa junto con su madre, Charlie debía volver a la reserva en unos días y Bill había pedido permiso para trabajar en Londres por una temporada y poder presenciar el torneo de los tres magos.

Y mientras en Londres se daban estas emotivas escenas, en Irlanda, Aldana Toke sentada en el balcón de la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión O´Connell admiraba el hermoso jardín, lamentando que en un lugar tan bello fuera escenario de la muerte de sus ilusiones. Un elfo domestico se acercó a la chica:

-Señorita, hay alguien que quiere saludarla.

-¿Quién puede ser?- La muchacha se levantó con desgana caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Así recibes a tu abuelo, niña?- La joven bruja lanzó un grito de emoción y se abalanzó a los brazos de su abuelo materno.

-¡Qué alegría verte aquí! ¡Te necesito tanto en estos momentos!

-¿Pensaste que dejaría sola a mi nietecita? ¿Pues qué clase de persona crees que soy?-El anciano tomó asiento en un sofá frente a la chimenea, la chica se sentó en el que estaba enfrente dejado una pequeña mesita entre los dos.

-¿Qué no hay elfos domésticos en este lugar? ¡A ver! ¿Qué pasa con el té para las visitas?- En la mesita apareció un servicio de té y unos cuantos bocadillos. La chica lo sirvió con elegancia y porte, pocos pensarían que esa señorita tan grácil y fina tenía por oficio estudiar dragones. Después de comer y beber, el servicio desapareció dejando la mesita limpia.

-Mi niña, no tienes que hacer esto, sé que tu padre esta preocupado, sé que los tiempos no son fáciles pero nadie debe hacer algo que no quiere, eres una Derwet y cuentas con el apoyo de la familia y con el de éste viejo- El anciano tenía las manos de Aldana entre las suyas mientras le hablaba

-Debo hacerlo abuelo- La chica suspiró tristemente.

-¿Por qué? Dame una sola razón para casarte con ese niño idiota, ¡una sola!

-Un juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Qué dices?- El anciano se sentó poco a poco recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Mi padre hizo un juramento inquebrantable con la señora O'Connell; ni Korbiss ni yo podemos renunciar a este compromiso. A menos que deseemos ver morir a nuestros padres.

-¡No! ¡No es justo Aldana! ¡Pero me va a escuchar el imbécil de tu padre, me va a escuchar!- El viejo no dejaba de mover la cabeza negando enfáticamente, la muchacha colocó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Abuelo, me basta con que estés aquí durante la petición de mano, me basta con que estés en mi boda, lo demás ya esta hecho, nada se gana reprochando lo que no tiene remedio.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Quién es el que le da a tus ojos el brillo de una mujer enamorada? ¿Es Korbiss?- Aldana se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la cabeza apenada, respondiendo con un susurro.

-Ves cosas donde no las hay, abuelo.

-¿Es ese chico de la reserva?- La bruja levantó la cabeza alarmada

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¡Aja! ¡Entonces ya sé que hay un chico y que es de la reserva! ¿Me dirás su nombre?- Aldana le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su abuelo, fingiendo enfado ante la capacidad del viejo para obtener información.

-Son cosas que ya no importan, la fecha de la boda será anunciada hoy, la señora O´Connell ha decidido que sea en julio del siguiente año, cuando finalice el torneo de los tres magos. Él y yo sabíamos que al final no estaríamos juntos, por lo menos tendré los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

- Debe haber algún modo…

-Abuelo, por favor, ya no me quiero lastimar más con una falsa ilusión- El mago abrazó a su nieta y le acarició el cabello, Aldana no resistió más y comenzó a llorar refugiada en el pecho del anciano, un llanto amargo y triste dejando salir los sentimientos que durante tres años contuvo en su pecho, la mirada de aflicción del anciano era fiel reflejo de su impotencia, él, líder de una de las familias más importantes de mundo mágico, un sanador capaz de salvar vidas era incapaz de quitar a su querida nieta el dolor de su corazón.

Esa noche se hizo la petición formal de mano, un suntuoso banquete fue ofrecido a los invitados y miembros de la prensa, la petición de matrimonio de Aldana fue perfectamente representada.

Al día siguiente en la sección social del profeta apareció una nota redactada por Rita Skeeter sobre el compromiso de Aldana Toke y Korbiss O´Connell. Charlie y Bill desayunaban con su mamá en la cocina de la madriguera, en esos días Percy y el señor Weasley salían muy temprano al ministerio y volvían tarde.

Charlie mordisqueaba distraídamente una rana de chocolate, Bill bebía un poco de café y la señora Wesley limpiaba la cocina.

-Charlie, ¿no es un poco temprano para comer golosinas hijo?- El chico respondió negando con la cabeza, Molly puso los ojos en blanco y continúo con sus labores, Bill tomó la tarjeta de la rana y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- _Toke, Tilly: (1903-1991) Le concedieron la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por salvar vidas durante el Incidente de Ilfracombe en 1932, cuando un dragón se precipitó sobre una playa llena de bañistas._- Charlie se incorporo en su silla y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no delatarse, Molly estaba de espaldas lavando los platos y revisando los ingredientes para la cena. Bill levantó la ceja en un ademan inquisitivo y Charlie le devolvió la mirada dándole a entender que no podía decirle nada enfrente de su mamá. Los chicos subieron a la habitación que normalmente pertenecía a los gemelos para hablar con tranquilidad, Bill puso un hechizo silenciador y comenzó a hablar.

-A ver hermanito ¿Por qué una simple tarjeta te puso nervioso?

-Cada San Valentín Aldana me regalaba una rana de chocolate y una ocasión salió esa tarjeta y le pregunte en broma si Tilly Toke era pariente suyo, me contó que era prima de su padre y que la admiraba por haber sido capaz de controlar un dragón. Que de ahí le había nacido la inquietud poder estudiar dragones y por eso comenzó a interrogar a Hagrid, cuando terminó de hablar el viento sopló muy fuerte y le desacomodó el cabello ¡Se veía tan graciosa! , le acomode el pelo y ella se sonrojó, tenía un aspecto tan tierno, la besé y me dijo "Te prometo que en nuestra boda no se me moverá ni un cabello". Por eso cada que veo esa tarjeta me pongo nervioso, por que esa fue la única vez que Aldana insinuó que se casaría conmigo.

-Te dije que esto no iba a acabar bien y tú lo sabias, Charlie, no quisiera mostrarte esto pero… -Bill le tendió "El Profeta" abierto en la nota del compromiso de Aldana.

-No te molestes, ya sabía que en estos días sería la petición formal, ella nunca me esconde nada- Charlie se encogió de hombros, miró por la ventana y dijo en voz baja:

-Creo que este es nuestro último año como personas felices.

La semana terminó y Charlie volvió al castillo en Rumania, después del banquete de bienvenida, se darían las indicaciones pertinentes para organizar a los equipos que transportarían a los dragones a Hogwarts. Charlie había finalizado su preparación como dragonolista, ese año él haría una serie de prácticas y finalmente se colocaría como guardián de la reserva (el profesor Bartus ya le tenía asegurado ese empleo).

Aldana saludó a Charlie como cada año, fingiendo ser solo amigos, el pelirrojo se unió a las felicitaciones por el compromiso y le deseó lo mejor a la joven bruja, aguantado las ganas de salir corriendo y llevársela lejos.

La bienvenida transcurrió con normalidad, después cada equipo se reunió con su coordinador para ultimar detalles de la actividad del año escolar, además los practicantes tuvieron una reunión aparte con los profesores para puntualizar la organización del trabajo para el torneo de los tres magos, la labor de la reserva era llevar para mediados de noviembre a Hogwarts tres dragones, la dificultad radicaba en que los organizadores habían sido muy específicos, querían hembras en periodo de incubación, pero con la precaución de que los huevos no se abrieran hasta que estuvieran fuera del colegio. Buscando por toda la reserva, los practicantes habían encontrado cuatro hembras que cumplían los requisitos: una galés verde común, una Hocicorto sueco, una bola de fuego chino y una colacuerno húngaro, ésta última había sido descartada por ser muy agresiva, cosa que dificultaría su traslado.

-Bien chicos- El profeso Bartus hizo escuchar su fuerte voz- Tenemos 16 practicantes, cuatro de cada equipo, además agregaremos ocho alumnos de segundo año y otros doce de tercero, lo cual da 36 magos entre tres quipos… doce magos para cada dragón, muy bueno ¿eh?- El profesor repartió a cada uno la lista de los magos que quedarían a cargo de cada dragón. La suerte quiso que Aldana, Orestes, Charlie y otras dos practicantes quedaran en el equipo a cargo de la bola de fuego chino, bajo la tutela del profesor Szabo Szőcs.

-Bien jóvenes (y señoritas), les voy a pedir que a partir de ahora acampen cerca del nido y vigilen a la hembra, después les diré como nos trasladaremos a Hogwarts, mientras tanto apoyaran en las actividades que puedan a los estudiantes, pero su prioridad ahora es esa hembra ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señor- respondieron los practicantes al unísono.

-Weasley, usted queda a cargo, confió en usted para dirigir este equipo, por que los profesores hemos de atender la vida daría de la reserva. No podremos estar mucho con ustedes.-Charlie se quedó con la boca abierta, asimilando la noticia, nunca imaginó que sería supervisor tan pronto. El profesor Szőcs dio por terminada la reunión y los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, a mitad del camino, Aldana le hizo señas a Charlie y entraron a un aula vacía. Cerraron la puerta y Aldana se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Vamos a estar juntos en Hogwarts, mi amor, ¡De vuelta a Hogwarts!- el mago abrazó a la chica y no la soltó para contestarle:

-Aldana… yo…

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?

-Ya esta fijada la fecha de la boda, ¿crees que sea prudente seguir con esto?- La chica frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendida y dolida con la pregunta, su desconcierto dio paso a una furia intensa, miró al joven a los ojos de una manera amenazante:

-Ahora te preocupa la prudencia, tres años con este amor prohibido, tres años corriendo riesgos, tres años de felicidad y sinsabores y ahora me preguntas si es prudente… No Charlie Weasley, tienes razón no es prudente, nunca lo ha sido ¿y sabes que? Aun así no voy a renunciar a ti, aunque sea una locura, aunque jamás debí haberme metido en esto, no te voy a dejar, no ahora que podemos estar juntos.

-Es que… piénsalo…

-¡No voy a pensar nada! te recuerdo que él que propuso este amor a escondidas fuiste tú, dijiste que en el peor de los casos tendríamos nuestros recuerdos y no voy a permitir que te acobardes ahora. Aldana se acercó a Charlie y le dio un beso pasional rodeándolo con sus brazos, al final el mago se rindió y le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente.

-Además no todo esta perdido, mi abuelo me sugirió pedirle consejo a alguien que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Puede impedirse la boda?

-No, eso no, pero una boda no es el fin del mundo, tendré que ver algunas opciones, pero creo que puedo cumplir mi compromiso y luego ser libre para estar contigo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- Charlie sintió renacer la esperanza en su corazón

-Primero tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, por que el hombre que me pude aconsejar esta ahí.

-¿Dumbledore?

-No

-¿Entonces quien?

-Severus Snape.


	16. Entre serpientes

**Entre serpientes.**

-¿Todo listo Stump? No me defraude, confío en usted para supervisar ese equipo.

-Todo listo señor, nos iremos a la hora planeada- Orestes revisó a los integrantes de su equipo, parados alrededor de la hembra bola de fuego china, todos estaban con las varitas preparadas en caso de que la dragona despertara de su aturdimiento. Los otros dos equipos estaban en la misma situación. Sólo esperaban la señal para tocar los traslatores especialmente modificados para transportar a cada equipo con su respectivo dragón.

-Eh… profesor Szőcs

-¿Qué pasa señor Stump?

-El equipo de Weasley llegará después ¿cierto?

-Los alcanzaran en unas cuantas horas, recuerde que nos avisaron en el último momento que iban a necesitar otro dragón y la única que cumple con las características es la colacuerno húngara, pero es muy fuerte y además agresiva. Por eso reuní a los mejores elementos de los equipos preparados de antemano, el profesor Bartus los coordinará y Weasley los supervisará, ¡maldita sea la hora en que el nombre de Harry Potter salió de ese cáliz! ¡Reorganizar todo en unos cuantos días!- Szőcs dio una patada en el suelo-Ey ¿Qué caramba hacen allá? tengan cuidado con eso ¡Ah, voy a ayudarles!- El profesor se dirigió a auxiliar a los encargados del Hocicorto sueco.

Pocos espectáculos más impresionantes que ver a tres enormes dragones tendidos sobre un lado de su cuerpo, todos respirando rítmicamente, señal de que dormían, los huevos de cada hembra estaban debidamente empacados envueltos en una tela que preservaba el calor.

Mientras tanto en un nido de la reserva, el equipo del profesor Bartus dirigía los preparativos para el traslado de la colacuerno húngara. La hembra se tambaleó ante los hechizos que le lanzaron, abrió la boca en un silencioso rugido y finalmente se desplomó cual larga era, con un movimiento rápido Charlie y otros dos jóvenes se acercaron y quitaron los huevos del nido envolviéndolos en tela que conserva el calor.

-Toke, acerque el traslator, se activara en unas cuantas horas, hasta entonces debemos esperar.

-Aun no puedo creer que el nombre de Harry hay salido en el cáliz de fuego, ¡un cuarto campeón!- Charlie sonaba preocupado.

-Sea como sea, no hay nada que se hacer, excepto rogar en nombre de Merlín para que ese chico supere las pruebas con bien- Bartus bebió un trago de agua de su cantimplora. Aldana miraba el rostro afligido de Charlie sabiendo que a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo y de compartir el viaje no podían bajar la guardia, así que se tragó sus ganas de abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose la entrevista que tendría lugar en Hogwarts.

La noche cubrió con su manto los terrenos de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, en los límites del bosque prohibido, cuatro dragones aun dormían bajo el efecto de los hechizos tranquilizadores. Charlie y Aldana habían estado muy ocupados vigilando su dragón y montando el campamento, así que no tuvieron ocasión para lamentarse por estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Antes de medianoche los dragones fueron despertando uno por uno, lanzando llamaradas de indignación y de ira por no tener cerca sus preciados huevos y por estar encadenadas.

-Pensé que despertarían tranquilas en medio de la noche- Dijo el profesor Bartus

-Pues ya vimos que no- contestó Orestes con ironía. En ese momento el dragonolista notó que Charlie se acercaba a la valla colocada alrededor de los dragones y vio que charlaba con un hombre grandísimo, que según dedujo debía ser el famoso Hagrid, lo acompañaba una mujer también enorme y según los rumores que había escuchado ella era Madame Maxime la directora del colegio Beauxbatons. La charla fue breve y en algún momento escuchó al profesor Bartus gritar:

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres!- Orestes reaccionó justo a tiempo y con su varita se unió a los otros magos para aturdir a los dragones

-¡Desmaius! -gritaron al unísono. Una vez que los dragones estuvieron fuera de combate, Charlie siguió platicando con Hagrid mientras que cinco compañeros del equipo del pelirrojo colocaron los huevos de la colacuerno húngaro cerca de su cuerpo. Bartus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al joven Weasley que de inmediato se despidió del guardabosques y se acercó para ayudar a ajustar las estacas y las cadenas que mantenían inmóviles a las criaturas.

Para la noche siguiente, las hembras seguían nerviosas pero por lo menos ya no lanzaban fuego, Aldana se acercó al profesor Bartus, se alejaron un poco y hablaron en privado por unos minutos, el profesor asintió y la bruja se alejó, Charlie sintió como un temblor involuntario recorría su cuerpo, era la hora fijada para que su amor secreto se entrevistara con el temido profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape se encontraba en el aula donde impartía su materia, se había instalado detrás de su escritorio, ocupando el tiempo en calificar las tareas de los alumnos de primero mientras bebía vino de elfo, no era su trabajo predilecto pero aún así debía hacerlo. Tras colocar varias "T" el profesor levantó la vista revisando la hora, el reloj marcó las 8 de la noche, con un movimiento de varita despejó su escritorio y se concentró en su copa de vino, repasando uno a uno los acontecimientos desde que Harry Potter fuese elegido el cuarto campeón, algo no encajaba ¿pero que era?, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- Aldana entró al aula de pociones, sintiendo que la nostalgia y los nervios la abrumaban a partes iguales.

-Buenas noches Profesor Snape.

-Puntual como siempre, es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian.

-Sí señor- La bruja guardó silencio, conocía bien al que fuera su profesor y jefe de casa y sabía que lo mejor era dejar que él hablara.

-Mire señorita Toke, accedí a esto como una atención a su abuelo, el señor Derwent, no hago esto por nadie más ¿entendido? Y quiero que le quede claro que no se volverá a repetir.

-Sí señor.

-Ahora dígame ¿De que quiere hablar?- El momento había llegado, la rubia inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire antes de preguntar.

-Señor, mi abuelo me dijo que usted era el mejor mago para aconsejarme ante un dilema… sobre…

-¿Sobre qué?- Snape levantó una ceja esperando la pregunta.

-Sobre un juramento inquebrantable, quiero saber si es posible cumplirlo y luego olvidarse de él- Severus Snape era un hombre que había visto y escuchado muchas cosas a los largo de su vida pero esa petición era extraña incluso para él.

-¿Podría ser más especifica?

-Mi padre y otra persona hicieron un juramento inquebrantable para unirme en matrimonio con alguien, quiero saber si es posible, cumplir con la boda, después divorciarme y así estar libre para unirme otro hombre- Snape salió de detrás de su escritorio con un brusco movimiento que hizo ondear su larga túnica negra a su alrededor y encaró a Aldana, el enojo y la indignación eran patentes en su rostro

-Dígame señorita Toke ¿Acaso tengo cara de doctor corazón?-Mostró los dientes, utilizó un tono de voz amenazante y una mirada cargada de furia, capaces de intimidar a cualquiera-¿Cree que he estudiando tantos años para acabar dando consejos amorosos como un vulgar columnista de revistas románticas?- Su respiración se agitó y gritó-¿Y SU ABUELO PIENSA QUE TENGO TIEMPO PARA DESPERDICIARLO EN ESTUPIDECES COMO ÉSTA?- El tono de voz se convirtió en un susurro que encerraba mucha ira-Como una consideración a una Slytherin le voy a pedir que se retire ahora mismo- Aldana no se movió del lugar donde estaba, ni bajó la cabeza o dio muestra alguna de estar impresionada, alzó la cabeza aun mas y dijo con tono tranquilo.

-No vengo por consejos amorosos, sino por uno sobre un contrato, usted nos repetía siempre las mismas lecciones a los estudiantes de Slytherin y una de las primeras fue: "Todo contrato tiene un hueco legal, encuéntrenlo y úsenlo a su favor" Vine para saber como puedo hacer para encontrarlo en un juramento inquebrantable, y me dijeron que usted era el más indicado para hacerlo- La joven levantó una ceja demostrando escepticismo- aunque quizá mi abuelo cometió un error-La chica dio en el blanco, provocar el ego del pocionista. Se hizo un tenso silencio, las dos serpientes se miraban a los ojos, tratando de descubrir sus debilidades, pero ninguno cedió, finalmente Snape regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio y tras bufar su molestia contestó:

-El único hueco en un juramento inquebrantable es lo que hayan prometido ambas partes, por ejemplo: Una persona jura que va a cuidar de algo o alguien, debe especificar por cuanto tiempo o bajo que circunstancias lo hará, supongamos que promete cuidar de un niño, debe quedar claro si lo hará hasta que sea mayor de edad, hasta que la persona que hace el juramento muera o aun después (lo que obligaría al que presta el juramento a prevenir todo para después de su muerte). Ahora, en el caso de su... compromiso- dijo la palabra con un tinte de desprecio- Hay que ver si ambas partes prometieron solo la boda, un tiempo determinado de matrimonio o …- y aquí el profesor de pociones hizo una pausa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de insolencia.

-¿O qué?- Aldana seguía con una expresión impasible en la cara, pero interiormente se estremeció.

-O a que la unión de las dos familias culmine con un descendiente- La bruja tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse caer, exteriormente seguía con el mismo semblante altivo, pero se puso pálida. Snape sonrió interiormente, una parte de él disfrutaba esa reacción, toda la altivez de la chica viniéndose abajo con la sola mención de una posibilidad. La muchacha mientras tanto, recuperó el control de su cuerpo, rebuscó en la bolsa de viaje que colgaba en su cadera, sacó dos envoltorios y los colocó sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-Uno lo envía mi abuelo y el otro tiene los mejores ingredientes provenientes de un dragón, yo misma los recolecte en Rumania, son frescos y de la mejor calidad, pocos magos tienen acceso a ellos. Gracias por su tiempo Profesor Snape.

-Le diré algo, desde que estudió aquí pude observar que usted es una digna representante de la casa de las serpientes, sé que encontrará la solución a su dilema, mientras tanto, le voy pedir que no vuelva a importunarme con esta clase de… asuntos.

-No se preocupe señor, agradezco su ayuda y no volveré a molestarlo.

-Siendo así, que tenga buenas noches señorita Toke- El profesor permaneció sentado con su expresión habitual hasta que la chica salió del aula de pociones, una vez que la puerta se cerró, el profesor tomó ambos paquetes y se metió a su despacho.

Aldana se reunió con sus compañeros, Charlie y ella no podían hablar en Hogwarts, pero el joven pudo sentir que la entrevista con Snape no había salido muy bien, una expresión de preocupación sustituyó a la de triste resignación que la rubia había tenido desde la petición de mano. A día siguiente todos los equipos comenzaron los preparativos para la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, la cual tendría lugar después de la cena. Solo los coordinadores y los supervisores se enteraron de que cada campeón debía tomar un huevo de oro, oculto entre los huevos normales, burlando a los dragones, Charlie estaba muy preocupado por Harry y rogaba con toda su alma al cielo para que no le tocara lidiar con el colacuerno.

Después de la comida, los estudiantes de los tres colegios de magia, los profesores, miembros de la prensa, y público en general abarrotaban las gradas dispuestas alrededor del cercado de los dragones, Charlie y los demás dragonolistas ultimaban detalles y vigilaban a las criaturas, esperando para soltar cada una en el orden preciso.

La hora de la prueba llegó, Charlie y los demás esperaban la señal, un silbatazo que indicara el turno de cada participante; finalmente tras las presentaciones de rigor, se escucho el primer silbatazo y Cedric Diggory entró al cercado, soltaron al Hocicorto sueco, Cedric transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. Funcionó, porque consiguió el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el perro, el chico apenas logró salir con el huevo dorado. El equipo entró al cercado, y mientras los jueces deliberaban y mostraban las puntuaciones, los dragonolistas sometieron a la bestia, usando un hechizo levitador la alejaron del cercado y finalmente la encadenaron; poco después sonó el segundo silbatazo y Fleur Delacour entró al cercado, esta vez soltaron al galés verde, la bruja intentó ponerlo en trance con un hechizo, logró adormilarlo, pero al tomar el huevo dorado el dragón roncó echando un chorro de fuego, y prendió la falda de la bruja. Ella uso un "aguamenti" para apagarla y salió de ahí con el huevo dorado. Ese equipo no tuvo que someter al dragón, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente adormilado para alejarlo y encadenarlo sin problemas.

-¡Suertudos!-Susurró Charlie para sí mismo, rogaba por que el siguiente en aparecer en el cercado fuera Harry, pero no, al tercer silbatazo entró Víctor Krum, quien utilizó un hechizo de "conjuntivitis" para cegar temporalmente al bola de fuego chino que le tocó, pero el animal trastabilló y rompió la mitad de sus huevos, todos los dragonolistas hicieron muecas de dolor ante una perdida tan grande y Víctor perdió puntos por los destrozos pues no debía haber causado ningún daño, finalmente también él salió con su huevo dorado.

Charlie comprendió que su miedo se convertía en realidad, cuando al escucharse el ultimo silbatazo Harry salió al cercado, sudor frio corrió por la espalda del pelirrojo cuando el profesor Bartus dio la señal para que se soltaran las cadenas del colacuerno húngaro, que se agacho en un gesto protector hacia sus huevos, el chico de gafas levantó la varita para invocar su saeta de fuego, tras un breve momento, la escoba descendió hasta el cercado y se detuvo en el aire, esperando que Harry la montara. En una asombrosa demostración de vuelo y tras recibir una herida en el hombro: Harry logro obtener el huevo dorado, Charlie y su equipo se apresuraron a someter y alejar al dragón, una vez que estuvo encadenado, el pelirrojo pudo darse un respiro y pensar en la hazaña de Harry, Orestes pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-No sé a quien me recordó ese niño volando en escoba y alejándose de un dragón, aunque creo que esa otra persona se hizo una herida en la espalda, en vez de un hombro- Charlie sonrió aliviado y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo a su colega.

-Menos mal que Madame Pomfrey es la encargada de las curaciones esta vez- Aldana sonrió ampliamente y su amor secreto le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

-Debo escribirle a mi madre contándole esto…

-Claro que lo hará Weasley, pero después de que se den las puntuaciones y después de que le digas al señor Potter que Ludo Bagman les va a da indicaciones en la tienda de los campeones.- Bartus también sonreía.

Las puntuaciones dieron como resultado el empate entre Víctor y Harry en el primer lugar, Charlie saltó de alegría, celebrando con gritos de jubilo con todos los dragonolistas, y abrazó a Aldana dado que tenia el pretexto para hacerlo, la muchacha estaba rebosante de alegría, pero aun así le recordó al pelirrojo que debía darle un mensaje a Harry Potter, entonces soltó a la chica y corrió para encontrarse con el mejor amigo de Ron.

-¡Están empatados en el primer puesto, Harry! ¡Krum y tú! -le dijo Charlie, precipitándose a su encuentro-Me voy corriendo. Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí... me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman les quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones- Harry agradeció el mensaje con un movimiento de cabeza y el joven Weasley regresó con sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿De veras vas a escribirle a tu mamá?- Orestes levantó una ceja.

-Sí, no quiero que me envié otro vociferador… voy a la lechucería, ojala que no este llena de gente de la prensa…

-Te acompaño Weasley, yo también debo enviar un mensaje para mi prometido ya sabes…- Aldana se encogió de hombros ante las miradas interrogantes de los ahí presentes y se volvió hacia el profesor Bartus- ¿Podemos ir señor? No tardaremos mucho.

-Muy bien, vayan, pero vuelvan antes de que los dragones despierten y recuerden que mañana en la madrugada volvemos a la reserva ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron la lechucería, ansiosos por disfrutar ese paseo a solas.


	17. Alianzas

**Alianzas.**

Gideón Toke se paseaba nervioso por la sala de estar, fumaba su habano nerviosamente, releía una carta arrugada por tanto estrujarla y vigilaba de manera obsesiva el reloj y la chimenea alternativamente, sobre una mesilla estaba el profeta abierto en la nota acerca de la misteriosa muerte de Cedric Diggory en el torneo de los tres magos.

Una elfina domestica entró a la sala acompañando a un hombre.

-Amo, el señor O´Connell ha llegado.

-¡Liam! ¡Que bueno que llegas! siéntate, siéntate ¿Qué te ofrezco de beber?- Mientras Liam O'Connell se sentaba repasó visualmente la sala.

-Coñac estará bien ¿aun no llega?- La elfina sirvió la bebida

-No debe tardar, después de todo fue él quien convocó esta reunión ¡Uff! el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, viejo amigo.

-¡Y que lo digas!

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

-Con mi esposa a cargo ¿tú como crees que vayan?

-Perfectos- Gideón suspiró profundamente y se concentro en los movimientos de las llamas en la chimenea-Aun me siento culpable Liam, no creo que tengamos derecho a disponer así del futuro de nuestros hijos o de sus corazones.

-No voy a responder a eso, ambos sabemos por que lo hicimos, tenemos nuestras razones.

-¿Y sí alguno de ellos ama a otra persona? Los estamos condenando a la infelicidad.

-Gideón, mira a tu alrededor-El mago tomó el periódico y lo agitó en el aire-Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos preocuparnos, no podemos darnos el lujo de ocupar la mente en cosas sin importancia

-¿Crees que el amor es irrelevante?

-En estos momentos, sí, el amor es irrelevante.-Las llamas se volvieron color verde y de ellas salió un hombre que habló tranquilamente.

-Al contrario señor O'Connell, creo que ahora más que nunca el amor es muy relevante, en una época sin esperanzas el amor puede dar un poco de fe.

-Con amor no nos vamos a proteger de un ataque, con amor no vamos a curar nuestras heridas.

-Bueno, no vamos a discutir este asunto ahora, mejor vamos a sentarnos y hablar como adultos civilizados, y de preferencia alrededor de una taza de té y de la famosa tarta de fresa de la casa Toke.

-Albus, creo que eres adicto al azúcar.- Albus Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un silla frente a una mesa redonda, los otros hombres se le unieron.

-A veces hace falta endulzarse la vida, Gideón, y creo que este es uno de esos momentos y debo reconocer que en tu casa se sirve una excelente tarta.- Frente los tres magos apareció un servicio de té y una tarta de fresa, Albus tomó un trozo y Gideón sirvió el té, el anciano paladeó el primer bocado del postre y bebió un sorbo de té.

-Excelente, como siempre.- El mago irlandés puso los ojos en blanco y se removió inquieto. Gideón lo miro y supo que era mejor tratar el asunto que los había reunido

-¿Para que quieres hablar con nosotros, Albus?

-¿Saben como murió el joven Diggory? Por que déjenme decirles que no fue un accidente propio del torneo.- Ambos magos aguardaron expectantes lo que el director habría de decirles.

-Para dejar las cosas claras, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y ahora esta reorganizando a sus seguidores.- Gideón perdió el color y se quedo paralizado en su asiento, sin poder moverse, Liam se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Harry Potter lo destruyó hace muchos años!

-Ojala así hubiera sido Liam, pero el joven Potter no lo destruyó, solo lo venció temporalmente, ahora ha resurgido y esta organizando sus tropas.- Gideón seguía sin moverse y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto?- El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a narrar lo acontecido durante el torneo de los tres magos, que en la ultima prueba del laberinto la copa era un traslator, sobre lo que Harry Potter había vivido en el cementerio y sobre como logró volver con el cuerpo del joven Diggory.

-Quiere decir que estamos preocupándonos por lo que dice un niño.- Albus le lanzó una mirada severa a Liam, Gideón seguía en la misma posición.

-No es un niño cualquiera, es Harry Potter, deberías tener eso en cuenta Liam O´Connell.

-¿Y por que el ministro no ha dicho nada al respecto?- Liam no dejaba de pasearse nerviosamente.

-Por que Fudge se niega a aceptar la verdad, está preocupado por perder su posición de poder y no le importa lo que pueda pasar con mundo mágico, su ambición lo ciega, no me sorprendería que empiece una campaña en los medios para minar la credibilidad del joven Potter.

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros, Dumbledore?-El señor Toke habló por primera vez.

-Gideón, escúchame con atención: Karkarov escapó.- Al escuchar esto el hombre palideció aun más y pareció envejecer muchos años en un instante.

-¿Qué?- La voz del pobre hombre sonó como un susurro, El señor O'Connell guardó silencio y ocupó de nuevo su asiento.

-¿Dónde esta Ciara?- Albus miró fijamente a ambos hombres

-En Saint Patrick.

-¿Podrás trasladarla a San Mungo?

-No, no lo hare- Gideón levantó la cara- ¡Mira a los Longbottom! en San Mungo no conocen el tratamiento que llevan en Saint Patrick, el cual por cierto inventó mi esposa, aunque nunca pensó que lo probarían en ella.

-En San Mungo estará a salvo.- Albus miro a Gideón sobre sus gafas de media luna

-¡Ni hablar!, en Saint Patrick tiene una guardia de mis mejores elementos, ningún auror se compara con ellos. Además en unos días sellaremos la unión de nuestras familias, Ciara es casi de mi familia, no la voy a dejar sin la protección adecuada.- Liam volvió a levantarse de su silla y de nuevo comenzó a pasear nerviosamente.

-Oh, es cierto, felicidades por la boda, pero volviendo al punto, me sentiría más tranquilo si Ciara esta en Londres, por que estoy reuniendo a la orden del Fénix y pocos magos son tan capaces como ellos.

-Te recuerdo Dumbledore que la mitad de la orden murió y la otra mitad ya no es tan joven.

-Gracias por recordármelo y gracias por lo que me toca-Dumbledore suspiró- Estamos reclutando nuevos miembros, Liam y por eso concerté esta reunión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que ambos se unan a la orden del Fénix- Albus señalo a Liam con un dedo- Tú coordinas la seguridad privada de Reino unido y de Irlanda- volteó a ver a Gideón- Y tú administras y virtualmente eres dueño de los hospitales más grandes de Irlanda, Reino unido y Escocia. Ambos serían de gran ayuda, para localizar mortifagos y para garantizar atención medica rápida y discreta a los miembros de la orden.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que aceptar?- Liam miro desafiante al anciano.

-Por que si nosotros no nos oponemos a Voldemort, se repetirá la historia, debemos actuar ahora que apenas esta reuniendo a sus tropas.

-¿Y si no accedemos?

-En ese caso, no contaran con la protección de la orden, y no me refiero solo a la seguridad sino a información que podamos obtener de los movimientos de Voldemort y de sus seguidores, sus hijos podrían además ayudarnos a reclutar más miembros jóvenes, fuertes y capaces.

-Albus, concerté el matrimonio de Aldana para mantenerla a salvo ¿y me pides que la exponga uniéndonos a la orden?

-No corren más peligro en la orden que fuera de ella, ¿Crees que algo va a detener a Karkarov o a Voldemort? Ellos matan por cualquier cosa, incluso por diversión. Y su plan es reclutar a todas los magos sangre-limpia e influyentes que pueda, y ante eso solo hay dos opciones: aceptar o morir. Yo les ofrezco una alternativa, es cierto que podrían caer, todos en la orden estamos expuestos a ello, pero es muy distinto perecer en una batalla honrosa que asesinado.- El anciano espero a ver el efecto de sus palabras en los hombres.

-¡Demonios verdes! Cuentas conmigo Albus Dumbledore, de todas formas si ese malnacido volvió, nadie en mundo mágico estará a salvo, mejor plantarle cara.

-Acepto- Dijo Gideón Toke con voz temblorosa- Pero dejaras a mi hija fuera de esto.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero en lo que este en mi mano cuentas conmigo y con la orden. Además ten en cuenta que el primero en buscar a tu familia va a ser Karkarov, y no debe estar muy lejos.

-Ya lo sé Albus, por eso estoy tan preocupado…

-Por favor, lleva a Ciara a San Mungo…

-No, en eso no cederé, mi mujer se queda donde está.

-Bien… espero que no lamentes esta decisión amigo mío.

-Dumbledore ¿Vendrás al boda?- Se atrevió a preguntar Liam O´Connell

-Normalmente no desprecio la oportunidad de una buena celebración, pero me temo que por ahora hay otros asuntos que reclaman mi atención.

-En fin, igual te enviare la invitación si es que puedes escaparte un rato.-Liam sonrió.

-Gracias. Caballeros, solo queda un tema por tratar…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gideón, he sabido que tu hija esta estudiando en Rumania, y que tiene un talento desarrollado para la sanación, me pregunto hasta donde llegan sus capacidades…

-Ella no sabe nada sobre el hechizo que estaban investigando mi esposa y la otra bruja.

-¿Sabemos quien es la otra mujer?

-Nadie más que yo lo sabe y no pienso decirlo a ninguna persona, ni siquiera tú Albus.

-Muy bien, con eso me basta por ahora, pero es necesario que me digas donde están los registros de tu mujer, debía llevar anotaciones o algo así ¿no?

-Sí, pero nadie tiene acceso a ellos, solo sé que están ocultos en algún lado, pero ignoro donde, nunca me lo dijo.

-Y tu hija tampoco lo sabe, debo suponer…

-Supones bien, Ciara nos quería lejos de esa investigación, piénsalo ¡un hechizo capaz de quitar la marca obscura y sus efectos!

-Muy conveniente para mortifagos fugitivos ¿no crees?

-O para gente arrepentida de unirse al bando de Voldemort, para gente lastimada con hechizos de artes obscuras o incluso para gente torturada con las maldiciones imperdonables.-El señor Toke apagó su puro de forma violenta en el cenicero mientras le dirigía al anciano una mirada furibunda.

-Lo siento si te ofendí Gideón, sé que la intención de Ciara no era mala, pero desafortunadamente los mortifagos no piensan igual que ella, y ahora están sueltos por todas partes.

-Escuchen, ahora estamos en el mismo bando, y debemos cuidar nuestros comentarios ¿no creen?- Dijo Liam en tono conciliador.

-Muy cierto, en fin disculpa los comentarios de este viejo, y tengan mucho cuidado. Creo que este es el mejor momento para que hagan alianzas entre familias, aunque personalmente creo que hay otros modos de negociar sin necesidad de forzar a dos jóvenes a hacer lo que no quieren.

-Mira, Dumbledore este es un asunto entre nuestras familias y te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejado.- Dijo el señor O´Connell en tono ofendido

-Además, aunque ese fuera el caso, ya es muy tarde, todo esta pactado y no hay forma de echarse para atrás.

-mmm, supongo que sus hijos estarán muy felices

-¡Que estén felices no es importante! Ellos deben aprender como es el mundo real, ya están en edad.

El profesor Dumbledore, asintió con la cabeza, miró el reloj sobre la chimenea y tras disculparse se despidió, no sin antes pedirle a Gideón que le enviara más tarta de fresa a Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto en Rumania, Aldana se dividía entre la tristeza ante su inminente boda (con el consiguiente alejamiento de su carrera) y la desesperación por saber que había jurado su padre.

Últimamente la bruja y Charlie buscaban la oportunidad de estar a solas, a veces comían o cenaban juntos, o realizaban algunas tareas ayudándose mutuamente, en fin, procuraban disfrutar lo que podían ser sus últimos días de amor secreto. Siendo practicantes ya tenían mayor libertad que cuando eran estudiantes.

Cierta tarde habían terminado de comer, tras recoger los utensilios que habían ocupado, Charlie estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el cielo, la chica se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Charlie…

-¿mmm?

-La próxima semana me voy de la reserva- El chico rodeó a la joven bruja con un brazo y apretó los ojos fuertemente, para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

-¿Volverás?

-No lo sé, pero te garantizo que peleare con uñas y dientes para que me dejen volver, quiero trabajar en la reserva por lo menos un años antes de irme a atender asuntos sociales.

-¿Por qué te vas? falta un mes para… bueno ya sabes…

-Debo ir a ultimar los preparativos, no por que me interese, sino para impedir que la señora O´Connell me haga un numerito, y para evitarle problemas a mi padre, lo siento Charlie, tú sabes que si por mi fuera aquí es donde me quedaría toda la vida.- La rubia se apretó aun más al cuerpo del joven mago, el cual suspiró profundamente.

-No es justo…

-No, tienes razón, no lo es.

-Espero que ese imbécil cuide bien de ti, si algo te pasa no sé lo que yo…

-Shh- La chica colocó un dedo sobre los labios del joven Weasley- No pienses en cosas tan negativas, te diré algo para que te animes…

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que esté en casa hablaré con mi padre y averiguare que fue lo que juró, te prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar un modo de estar juntos. Quiero ser tu mujer Charlie Weasley y moveré cielo, mar y tierra para lograrlo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te amo y también buscare la manera de que podamos estar juntos, Aldana Toke, también quiero ser tu esposo.

Una lechuza parda se posó en la rama baja de un árbol, Aldana se levantó con pereza para destara la misiva de su patita, pero la lechuza voló hacia donde estaba recostado Charlie y le extendió la pata, el joven sonrió y desató el pergamino, lo leyó y se incorporó alarmado.

-¡Pero que…! ¡Demonios!

-¿Charlie?

-Aldana, mañana me esperan en el castillo, hay alguien que quiere hablar conmigo y me dice que lleva alguien en quien se pueda confiar… dice que es muy serio ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Ya sabes que sí, pero ¿sólo tú y yo?, creo que deberíamos decirle por lo menos a Orestes.

-Sí tienes razón…

-¿Con quien nos entrevistaremos?

-Ni más ni menos que con Albus Dumbledore.


	18. Promesas

**Promesas.**

Aldana, Orestes y Charlie llegaron al despacho del director Scamander, (quien había accedido a prestárselo al director de Hogwarts). Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera llamar a la puerta salieron otros tres compañeros de los cuales Charlie reconoció al chico de cabello castaño que los había ayudado a transportar a Norberta algunos años atrás, lo saludó con un movimiento de mano al cual el otro respondió con aire distraído, Aldana se acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Dumbledore?- El muchacho dejo caer los hombros con aire derrotado y contestó con una mueca digna de un mártir:

-Dumbledore, sí.-La rubia volteó a ver a sus acompañantes con la inquietud pintada en la cara. Charlie se encogió de hombros y tocó a la puerta, la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó invitándolos a pasar. Los jóvenes entraron y vieron al director de Hogwarts sentado en un sofá colocado frente a un sillón lo suficientemente amplio para cinco personas, los invitó a tomar asiento y les ofreció algo de beber, hizo las presentaciones de rigor, comportándose como si estuviera en su propia oficina, (aunque la suya no era tan acogedora según les explicó), una vez que todos estuvieron atendidos, Dumbledore les expuso lo mismo que había tratado con otros magos, les explicó que estaba reuniendo a nuevos miembros para la orden del Fénix.

-Así pues, la pregunta es ¿puedo contar con ustedes para vigilar a Voldemort?- Orestes se estremeció al escuchar el nombre pero Charlie y Aldana no lo hicieron, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.

-Yo ayudare señor- Afirmó Charlie. El viejo mago sonrió complacido.

-No esperaba menos de usted, es un digno representante de su familia, joven Weasley.- El muchacho se sonrojó ante el halago

-También me uniré señor, quizá no estudié en Hogwarts pero pondré todo lo que sé en esta causa de derrotar a ¡ejem! el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Diga su nombre señor Stump, el miedo a la palabra aumenta el miedo al hombre, y Voldemort a fin de cuentas es sólo un hombre.- Orestes se sonrojó levemente.

-Entonces ya somos tres- Al decir esto Aldana tenia en la cara una expresión de resolución, el profesor se levantó y dio una vuelta alrededor del sofá con aire pensativo.

-Señor Stump, acepto su oferta de unirse a la orden, sepa que aprecio este esfuerzo, por medio del señor Weasley le hare llegar las indicaciones pertinentes. Señorita Toke y señor Weasley ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento más? a solas- Orestes miró con curiosidad al anciano y a la pareja, se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho.

-Charlie Weasley, ya es usted todo un hombre ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! Pensar que hace unos cuantos años usted y su hermano William, miraban embobados los partidos de Quidditch en Hogwarts- El anciano se dejó caer en el sofá con aire abatido- Y ahora me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que arriesguen su vida, ¡Oh Merlín! odio hacer esto.

-Señor ¿Qué trata de decir?- Dumbledore tomó aire.

-Molly, Arthur y Bill también están en la orden, los gemelos intentaron entrar pero no lo permitimos por que aun no han terminado sus estudios.

-¿QUÉ COSA? ¿Miembros de mi familia en la orden?-Charlie se hundió en el sillón con expresión de desconcierto y de miedo.

-Fue su decisión y debe estar orgulloso de ellos. La cuestión es que la señorita Toke está en la misma situación, su padre y su futuro suegro son parte de la orden también.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Gideón Toke?- La cara de la chica era de escepticismo.

-Y también su futuro suegro, Liam O´Connell, la señora O´Connell no nos apoya completamente pero al menos no nos va a estorbar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Lo que hay que ver! Entonces no hay problema, yo también puedo formar parte ¿no?

-Le prometí a su padre que trataría de mantenerla a salvo, ya lo conoce…

-Entonces ¿me impedirá unirme?- El anciano le hizo un giño pícaro a la chica.

-Prometí mantenerla a salvo, no impedirle estar en la orden, así que puede unirse- La rubia esbozó una expresión triunfante, el anciano levantó una mano-Pero debe prometerme que hará las actividades que se le asignen al pie de letra y sin protestar.- Aldana entornó los ojos en un ademan de suspicacia.

-¿Que clase de actividades?

-En su momento se las diré ¿entonces?

-Ni hablar, acepto sus condiciones.- El viejo mago afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y volteó a ver a Charlie.

-Joven Weasley ¿me permitirá hablar con la señorita un momento?-El pelirrojo salió del despacho, dejando al anciano y la bruja a solas.

-Felicidades por su boda señorita Toke, Korbiss O´Connell es un buen partido.

-Gracias profesor.

-Pero esa expresión no es la de una novia feliz. Dígame señorita Toke ¿usted se va a casar por amor?

-Profesor, me casare por que es mi obligación y es lo correcto.

-Es decir que no lo ama, pienso que ningún enlace debería ser forzado.

-Señor, no quiero ser grosera, pero esto es un asunto que corresponde a mi familia.

-Y a su corazón.

-¡Ay señor! Es que no hay nada que hacer, me voy a casar y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, incluso fui a pedirle consejo al profesor Snape, pero ni él…

-¿Al profesor Snape? ¡Quién lo diría! ¿Puedo saber que te dijo?- Aldana le platicó todo lo ocurrido en el aula de pociones, el Director la escuchó atentamente.

-Puedo ayudarla con su dilema, cierto es que la boda no puede evitarse, pero lo que puedo hacer es averiguar en que consistió el juramento de Gideón.

-¿Por qué me ayuda profesor? Lo valoro, pero siendo honesta, me intrigan sus razones.

-Creo que nadie debe forzar a ninguna persona a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, y menos cuando se trata de amor, usted y su enamorado secreto quieren estar juntos y a mi me gusta ver florecer el amor verdadero- El anciano sonrió comprensivamente.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore y le prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en la orden.

-Hablando de ello, señorita Toke ¿puedo preguntarle algo sobre su madre?

Así Albus y Aldana charlaron un rato. Mientras tanto Charlie y Orestes estaban en el comedor hablando sobre las últimas noticias, compartiendo sus preocupaciones y especulando las labores que realizarían para la orden, entonces Aldana se les unió.

-¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, usó la red flú, dijo que tenía un poco de prisa.-La rubia se encogió de hombros.-Deberíamos volver a nuestras actividades, aun hay muchas cosas que atender.-Los tres magos volaron en sus escobas hacia la reserva, Orestes se desvió en cierto punto dejando a la parejita a solas, que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde normalmente pasaban el tiempo.

-¿Habrá problemas con tu…futuro esposo?- Preguntó Charlie.

-¿Por unirme a la orden? No lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras las persona que amo arriesgan la vida, si se molesta allá él, y si se enoja la señora O´Connell tendrá que buscarse la manera de alegrarse.- Aldana abrazó al pelirrojo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, el chico la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello.- Por cierto, el profesor Dumbledore, me va a ayudar a saber que juró mi padre.

Charlie no dijo nada, aspiró el perfume cítrico de la chica, la abrazó más fuerte, acarició suavemente su espalda y le besó la frente, las mejillas; le recorrió con un dedo el puente de la nariz, la miró con intensidad reflejando sus ojos azules en los ojos cafés de la muchacha, y la besó apasionadamente en la boca transmitiéndole todo su amor y la frustración de no poder estar juntos, Aldana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos correspondiendo a los mimos del chico, se miraron a los ojos una vez mas y Charlie la volvió a besar subiendo poco a poco la intensidad de la caricia, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica, humedeciendo los labios de la pareja. Así había sido su relación desde el principio: una dulce caricia empapada en lágrimas de tristeza.

-No amor, por favor… no llores…mírame.

-Quiero estar contigo sin escondernos, ¡caramba! Ya me harte de esta maldita situación. Quiero casarme con el hombre que amo.

-¡Lo vamos a hacer! Debes cumplir con tu compromiso pero es una boda por obligación, la nuestra será por amor.

-Y ahora además Voldemort volvió, y cualquier cosa puede pasar- La chica no dejaba de llorar.

-No pienses así, Aldana.- El joven le secó la cara y la volvió a abrazar.

-Charlie, prométeme que si hay manera de que estemos juntos te casaras conmigo y que en caso contrario- El pelirrojo hizo ademan de decir algo-No me interrumpas…y prométeme… que en caso contrario buscaras la forma de ser feliz.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Vamos a estar juntos, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda…

-¡PROMETELO!

-Te prometo que buscare sin descanso alguna manera de estar contigo siempre, pero sí eso no es posible averiguare el modo de ser feliz, y te prometo Aldana Toke que no me casare con nadie que no seas tú-La muchacha abrió la boca para protestar pero Charlie la silenció con un beso.

-No hagas esa clase de promesas, aun no sabemos si nuestro matrimonio es posible ¿Qué tal si no? Te estarías condenando a soltería eterna.

-Sería mejor que no estar contigo, además, para soportar fieras de carácter cambiante estoy rodeado de dragones- La rubia sonrió y le dio un empujoncito fingiendo molestia.-A decir verdad, las mujeres no siempre están enojadas, incluso pueden ser muy tiernas, lindas y dulces-besó fugazmente en la boca a la chica- o pueden ser como tú, corazón.- Aldana hizo una mueca de aparente disgusto y le dio la espalda, pero el chico la rodeó abrazando su cintura y besó rápidamente la nuca de la chica.-Creo que ya estás de mejor humor ¿verdad? Es que debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero que Bartus se enoje conmigo.

-¿Podemos hablar en la cena? necesito decirte algo, es relacionado con la orden.

-Sí, te veo en la noche, cerca del nido de Norberta.

En Irlanda, Korbiss O´Connell hacia las pruebas del traje de novio, acompañado por su madre. El joven O'Connell extendió el brazo para que el sastre ajustara la túnica de gala negra, que contrastaba con la camisa roja, pantalones y corbata negra completaban el conjunto. El joven se veía muy bien: alto, delgado, con el cabello de un intenso negro azabache pulcramente peinado ojos grises y en general, muy apuesto, por algo era un conquistador consumado.

-Te ves muy bien hijo mío.

-Gracias madre, debo verme bien, a pesar de que no deseo hacer esto…

-Otra vez, ya te explique por que debes casarte con la chica- La señora O´Connell guardó silencio, mientras el sastre terminaba los últimos detalles y salía de la habitación.-Te voy a explicar por enésima vez, y pon atención, uno: El juramento inquebrantable que hice con el señor Toke, dos: la alianza nos conviene económicamente a ambas familias, tres: Ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza, tomes experiencia en el ministerio y llegado el momento conozcas el funcionamiento de la empresa para que finalmente sucedas a tu padre.

-Madre todo eso lo entiendo pero ¿matrimonio? Es cierto que no soy muy "estable" en ciertas cosas pero soy bueno en lo que hago, disfruto mi trabajo como auror, no veo por que he de casarme.

-Por que eres el primogénito de una familia de alcurnia y debes mostrarte en sociedad con una esposa a tu altura, y la muchachita Toke tiene su carácter pero esta bien educada, viene de una buena familia, sabe de sanación y además puede acercarse a un dragón. Será una buena esposa y quien sabe, con el tiempo hasta podría ser una buena mamá.

-Madre- Suspiró el arrogante joven con impaciencia- ¿Qué prometiste con el señor Toke? Tengo derecho a saberlo, no me comprometiste a tener descendencia tan pronto ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que lo intente, pero Gideón no aceptó, al menos por parte del juramente no están obligados a tener hijos, pero deberían saber que un matrimonio sangre-limpia sin descendencia no es bien visto en sociedad.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien fue el testigo en su juramento?

-Un viejo amigo, daba clases de pociones en Hogwarts, fue el jefe de nuestra casa y nos hizo parte de una especie de club donde reunía a los mejores estudiantes. ¡Ah! eran buenos tiempos. Pero ni hablar, elegí que tú estudiaras en Durmstrang y no me arrepiento.

-Dime por favor, madre, que hay manera de zafarme de esto ¿Cuál es el hueco legal?

-No tengo por que decírtelo, que te baste saber que debes casarte y llevar vida matrimonial con Aldana, bueno excepto tal vez por…

-¿Por…?- Eleonor O'Connell hizo se sonrojó intensamente, y el joven Korbiss entendió al instante.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No estoy obligado a…? ¡Madre que noticia tan buena me has dado!

-La chica es muy guapa, no veo de que te quejas.

-¡Nah! Las hay mejores madre, más bonitas, más delicadas y con más experiencia en…

-¡Ejem! Ah caray ¿Dónde estar ese sastre? quiero que también revise mi vestido, esto, voy a buscarlo ¡ejem! ahora vuelvo.- Y salió de la lujosa habitación dejando al joven O'Connell con una inmensa sensación de alivio.

Al anochecer, en Rumania Charlie y Aldana cenaron juntos, al terminar reanudaron su charla.

-¿Qué me querías decir sobre Dumbledore?- El chico bebía con calma una taza de té.

-Que me dijo que podía convencer a mi padre para que le revelará que prometió y que tendría una respuesta antes de la boda.- El joven suspiró y miro fijamente las llamas de la fogata.

-¿Solo eso?

-No, me dijo que quiere que este fin de semana vaya a hablar con alguien acerca de las notas de mi mamá, las que hizo cuando investigaba aquel hechizo para quitar la marca obscura.

-¿Te podre acompañar?

-Debes hacerlo mi amor, por que Dumbledore quiere que hables con tu familia mientras yo me ocupo de las notas.

-A ver déjame entender ¿a donde vamos?- El pelirrojo dejó a un lado su taza y enfocó su atención en la chica.

-A Inglaterra, al pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole… Dumbledore ya arregló todo con Bartus para que nos ausentemos un fin de semana, claro que debemos pasar al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas para justificar el viaje.

-¿Y con quien debes hablar allá?

-No te lo puedo decir. Además de las notas, hay gente suelta que puede ser muy peligrosa para algunas familias. El plan es el siguiente Usaremos un traslator para llegar al callejón Diagon el viernes por la noche, me hospedare en "El caldero chorreante" y tú te iras con tu familia (recibirás instrucciones con ellos), nos reuniremos para hacer las compras el sábado por la mañana, por la tarde nos separaremos, después nos veremos para cenar y hablar en "El caldero chorreante". El domingo por la mañana y hasta medio día haremos más compras, y repetiremos la rutina, volveremos al castillo el domingo en la noche. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Por que ahora no solo nos estamos cuidando de Voldemort sino también del ministerio.-Charlie pensó en algo-¿Te quedaras en la reserva entonces?- El pelirrojo sonrió al observar esa posibilidad.

-Sí, Dumbledore me va ayudar con eso, ahora que soy miembro de la orden, les dirá a las familias que tengo misiones que cumplir, pero debo estar allá una semana antes de la boda.-Charlie se acercó a la muchacha y la besó, la levantó en brazos y dio vueltas con ella. Pensó que después de todo, las promesas se basan en el anhelo de alcanzar un ideal.


	19. Familia

**Familia.**

Aldana bajó de su escoba y caminó hacia la cima de la colina donde una extraña casa se levantaba verticalmente sobre el cielo. Un gran cilindro negro semejante a una torre negra de ajedrez. La puerta de la entrada chirrió al abrirla, una gran melancolía invadió el alma de la joven, recordó cuando era pequeña y correteaba por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de entrada sobrepoblado con una variedad de extrañas plantas, incluyendo un arbusto cubierto de unas frutas anaranjados parecidas a rábanos, recordó cuando jugaba cerca de los dos árboles de manzana silvestre situados a ambos lados de la puerta principal. La bruja tocó la aldaba en forma de águila, colocada en la recia puerta de madera negra. Nadie contestó al llamado, la chica sonrió y montó en su escoba para bajar al riachuelo al pie de la colina; en ese lugar una chica de cabello rubio con la varita colocada detrás de la oreja dibujaba en un cuaderno colocado sobre sus rodillas.

-Buenas tardes.-Toke saludó a la chica, quien no se mostró sorprendida.

-Buenas tardes, Aldana, hacia mucho que no venias por aquí.- La joven ni se inmutó y siguió dibujando a un pajarillo posado en una piedra en medio del riachuelo.

-Sí que ha pasado tiempo, ¡mírate! Ya eres una muchacha muy bonita- Aldana se sentó junto a la otra bruja dejando su escoba detrás de ellas.

-Y tú te ves muy bien, resplandeces con luz de amor, pero en mi opinión esa aura de resignación te da un toque muy elegante ¡ah! mi padre me pidió que te dijera que fue a comprar unas cosas, ya no debe tardar.

-Gracias Luna.

-Mejor vámonos, él usará la red flú, lógicamente es más fácil que nos vea si estamos en casa.-Luna recogió sus cosas de dibujo, Aldana tomó su escoba y comenzaron a caminar hacia la extraña torre charlando sobre la vida de la chica Lovegood en Hogwarts.

Todo en el interior del lugar era redondo y a mucha gente le resultaba asfixiante, pero Aldana estaba acostumbrada, había pasado parte de su niñez ahí. En una mesita de la cocina se sentaron las jóvenes a beber el té, normalmente era de Gerdyroot, pero en esta ocasión era una sencilla infusión de canela (cosa que Toke agradeció con toda el alma). Todo en la casa estaba como Aldana lo recordaba, la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado, cientos de modelos y apuntes acomodados sabrá Merlín en qué orden, la antigua imprenta que normalmente estaba produciendo "El Quisquilloso", pero en ese momento no funcionaba, lo único que faltaba para que el cuadro fuera como en su infancia era Luna dando sus primeros pasos vacilantes hacia los brazos de Aldana, mientras Ciara Toke y la señora Lovegood hablaban en el espacio reservado para ellas; era admirable la capacidad de las brujas para atender a sus hijas y las investigaciones al mismo tiempo, ambas sabían que con Xenophilus no contaban porque a veces se metía en su propio mundo.

Una mariposa revoloteó en la ventana mientras Aldana miraba en dirección a la madriguera, invisible tras una línea de colinas y suspiró internamente.

-Charlie es buen muchacho, seguro también te extraña.-Toke se sonrojo intensamente hasta las orejas, bebió un sorbo para disimular y contestó.

-¿Qué cosas dices Luna?

-A menos que sea Bill- La chica Lovegood reflexionó- Pero no creo, el único que estudia dragones en Rumania es Charlie y no dejas de enviar ondas de amor hacia la madriguera ¿sabes algo? Ginny ha sido amable conmigo desde el primer día creo que todos los Weasley son buenas personas, cuando estoy en Hogwarts la señora Weasley le envía postres a mi padre, a veces el señor Weasley viene a jugar ajedrez mágico con él, aunque en la escuela todos me juegan bromas Fred y George nunca lo han hecho y Bill una vez ayudó a mi padre con una cosa que no entendía de Gringotts.- Aldana seguía el relato de Luna imaginando la vida familiar de Charlie y fantaseando con formar parte de ella. El señor Lovegood llegó con un montón de papel y algunos paquetes, Luna se levantó a ayudarle a colocar todo en "orden" en una mesilla cercana a la imprenta.

-Luna querida, ¿puedes ir a casa de los Weasley? Es que Molly prometió mandarme unas galletas para recibir a las visitas y olvide ir por ellas.

-Si padre-La joven Lovegood volteó hacia Aldana- Ahora vuelvo- Luna usó la chimenea para ir a la madriguera. Una vez que estuvieron solos Xenophilus se dirigió a la invitada por primera vez.

-Ah, hola Aldana, traje algo de Gerdyroot ¿quieres que prepare té?- la chica sonrió y respondió amablemente.

-Luna me sirvió un poco, muchas gracias, creo que así estoy bien.

-Bien, como quieras- El mago se sentó en la silla donde había estado su hija -Recibí tu carta y ya tengo preparado lo que me pediste, entre más lejos te lo lleves mejor, si no lo queme fue sólo porque hay trabajo de tu madre ahí- Xenophilus se levantó, subió las escaleras y comenzó a rebuscar-A ver déjame ver donde lo puse… ¡ah sí!, aquí está-El mago bajo las escaleras con cuatro diarios amarrados con un lazo de seda azul, se sentó y se los extendió a la joven bruja-Cuidado con lo que haces con esa información, la magia que ellas usaron es muy peligrosa, ya ves lo que le pasó a mi esposa- Aldana tomó los diarios sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No se preocupe, tendré cuidado.- Permanecieron en silencio un momento cada uno recordando a su ser querido.-Señor Lovegood vine también para comentar con usted sobre lo ocurrido en el torneo de los tres magos- Y así Aldana le contó todo lo ocurrido, incluido el hecho de la vuelta de Voldemort y la reunión de la orden del fénix.

-¡No puede ser!- El señor Lovegood palideció.

-Eso no es todo: Karkarov escapó.- El hombre miró fijamente a la muchacha sentada frente a él.

-¿Karkarov? ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Dumbledore me ha dado esta carta para usted, ahí están las medidas que se tomaran. No se preocupe, es solo una medida de precaución, hasta que tengamos la certeza de que Karkarov está de vuelta en Azkaban, nadie se les acercara a usted o a Luna.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo niña?- Xenophilus estaba asustado.

-Porque confió en Dumbledore y en la orden, porque me estoy llevando las notas de su casa y porque creo que donde quiera que estén ellas nos cuidan. Karkarov supo del hechizo que ellas investigaban, sólo él supo quien era la compañera de mi madre supongo que quiso la información para él nada mas, por si cualquier cosa salía mal con el señor tenebroso; créame una vez que ese sujeto este asegurado todo volverá a la normalidad. Y mientras tanto mi padre no debe saber que yo estuve aquí.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ciara? Nadie me quiso decir en ese momento.- Aldana tomó aire y habló de lo que tanto le dolía.

-Meses después de que murió la señora Lovegood, Karkarov supo del hechizo que mi madre y ella investigaban, no sé como lo averiguó, pero él lo sabía, cómo una de las investigadoras estaba muerta fue a buscar a la otra, cuando la encontró la torturó para sacarle información, pero mi madre no le dijo nada, trató de usar un imperius para que le diera las notas pero ella se resistió, al final, ya frustrado, la torturó hasta dejarla muy mal.

-Como los Longbottom ¡pobre Ciara! ¿También está en San Mungo?

-No, ella está en Saint Patrick, ahora es parte de un grupo de pacientes en un tratamiento experimental para revertir esa clase de maldiciones, lamentablemente no ha habido gran avance.

-¿Cómo está ahora?- El señor Lovegood ya había recuperado un poco de su color habitual.

-Pues mejor que los Longbottom, ¿sabe? Ella funciona muy bien, es más hasta puede hacer algunas pociones sencillas y lleva una vida semi-normal, a veces incluso ayuda a las enfermeras, pero en el momento menos esperado puede tener convulsiones o bien olvidar cosas, y no reconoce a nadie anterior a su época en Hogwarts, no reconoce a mi papá como su esposo ni a mí como su hija, para ella somos unas amables personas que van a visitarla.

-Pero por lo menos los reconoce como amigos o algo así, supongo.

-No, ya no guarda bien la información nueva, a veces nos reconoce como sus conocidos y a veces nos tenemos que presentar.

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-Por lo menos está viva.

-Eso lo hace más difícil, aquí Luna y yo sabemos que ella murió, tenemos la certeza de que no volverá y nos hemos adaptado como hemos podido, pero ustedes no saben si en la siguiente visita los reconocerá.- Aldana tragó saliva procurando no llorar, para cambiar de tema le extendió al mago una invitación para su boda, le señor Lovegood la leyó con calma mientras ella miraba por la ventana.

Luna apareció en la chimenea con un platón lleno de galletas cubierto por una servilleta de tela.-He vuelto- Colocó el platón sobre la mesa junto al servicio de té y se fue a la cocina a calentar la bebida que ya estaba fría. El señor Lovegood seguía con la vista en la invitación, Luna regresó a servir el té y miró con curiosidad el pergamino, Xenophilus se lo dio a su hija para que lo leyera, la chica fue a la cocina otra vez y trajo un plato, colocó la invitación ahí y su padre la quemó con un movimiento de varita, entonces Luna se levantó a botar las cenizas por la ventana y continuaron tomando el té como si nada, Aldana estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades pero eso la pilló desprevenida.

-¿Pero… qué?

-Oh perdona por eso, pero es que es de mal augurio tener en casa algo tan negativo como la invitación de una boda hecha sin amor.- El mago tomó una galleta y se la comió con calma.

-Y discúlpanos por no ir a tu boda pero eso también es mal augurio.- Luna bebió un poco de té. ¿Crees que vaya a llover esta noche padre?

-No creo, el cielo está tranquilo.

Aldana estaba muy confundida, pero si algo había aprendido de los Lovegood era a no preguntar, estaba preocupada por que el señor Lovegood también dedujera su relación con Charlie, pero luego se tranquilizó recordando que Luna era perceptiva como su madre, no como su padre. Terminaron de tomar el té y Toke se despidió, debía volar a Londres para encontrarse con Charlie, sólo pensarlo la llenaba de emoción, cenarían solos en un lugar distinto a la reserva, era lo más cercano a una cita que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Luna la acompañó a la puerta, una vez ahí la joven Toke le regaló a Luna una sencilla caja de madera, sin ningún color.

-Es un joyero para que lo decores como quieras, dentro están las pinturas.

-Gracias Aldana, es muy bonito.

-Cuídate mucho hermosa- Las jóvenes se abrazaron.

-Cuando te cases por amor, mi padre y yo iremos a felicitarte vestidos de colores brillantes, eso atrae la felicidad ¿lo sabías? Y por favor salúdame a Charlie, no lo vi en su casa, pero nos trajo collares a Ginny y a mí, mira.- Luna sacó de entre su blusa un sencillo collar hecho con un trozo de listón y un pequeño diente de dragón. Aldana sonrió ante el detalle, muy típico de su amor secreto.

-Yo lo saludare, pero recuerda que no debes decirle nada de esto a nadie, habría problemas y muy graves.

-Nunca lo haría, revelar secretos de amor ajenos también es mal augurio.

-Con eso me basta, ya me voy Luna, no sé cuando te volveré a ver, pero espero que sea pronto.

-Hasta luego.

Charlie llegó a "El caldero chorreante" recién empezaba a anochecer, el pelirrojo se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, Tom el tabernero se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, el joven asintió y le contestó también en susurros, se bebió rápido la cerveza y subió a la habitación de Aldana. La chica lo esperaba, recién bañada, perfumada y con un vestido muggle en color azul cielo y adornos blancos, el joven se quedó con la boca abierta un momento tras cerrar la puerta, una mesa dispuesta para la cena estaba esperándolos, se sentaron y comenzaron a intercambiar información. La chica le contó que su misión había salido bien y que todo estaba en orden, Charlie le platicó de un lugar que Sirius Black proporcionó como sede para la orden (lo cual implicó aclararle que Sirius Black no era peligroso) le contó que su hermano mayor y su padre estaban bien, le platicó que Tonks y otros aurores se habían unido a la orden. Tocaron a la puerta y Charlie se levantó a abrirla, Tom entró con la comida y la dispuso en la mesa, en cuanto se retiró ambos se sentaron a comer, se sentina nerviosos a pesar de que no era la primera vez que cenaban a solas, el joven mago lamentó no haberse arreglado más pero si lo hubiera hecho su madre habría sospechado que iba a hacer algo más especial que dar un informe de la orden.

-Mañana, después de las compras debemos ir a la sede a que nos entrenen.

-¿Nos entrenen?

-Si, Dumbledore quiere que aprendamos a invocar un patronus corpóreo para enviarnos mensajes ¿tú sabes hacerlo?

-Pues sí… pero… es que mi patronus ya cambió de forma.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que antes era una serpiente, como el de mi madre.

-Aja… ¿y?

-Y ahora- Aldana se ruborizó intensamente-Pues…es un dragón.-Charlie también se ruborizó.

-Ah…entiendo… yo nunca lo he intentado… no sé qué forma va a tomar- ambos seguían sonrojados y se miraban tímidamente. -Remus Lupin nos va a enseñar a conjurarlo, pero como ya sabes hacerlo, entrenaras con Ojo-loco sobre algunos hechizos de ataque y defensa, el caso es que mañana debemos estar ahí.- El rubor bajó poco a poco su intensidad.

La chica tomó un poco de sopa y preguntó.-Si estamos evitando al ministerio viajando en medios no detectables lo más posible, como llegaremos a ese lugar ¿volando? ¿Apareciendo?

Charlie sonrió y una expresión traviesa inundó su cara.-En metro-.

Aldana abrió los ojos a más no poder, el joven siguió cenando tranquilamente, esperando la reacción.- ¿QUÈ? ¿EN METRO? ¿CÓMO?- la chica dejó caer la cuchara que hizo un ruido estruendoso al chocar contra el plato.

-Tranquila no es tan difícil, yo te enseñare como andar en ese transporte, tengo las indicaciones de cómo llegar, dinero muggle, una tarjeta del metro con crédito y si nos apuramos quizá nos dé tiempo de dar un vuelta e ir a pasear o al cine.- Charlie se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos a la chica- me gustaría tener una cita contigo al estilo muggle, sobre todo porque ningún sangre-limpia de alcurnia pasea por los centros de diversión no-mágicos, además será divertido estar juntos sin tener que ocultarnos.-El pelirrojo se acercó para besarla, pero Aldana lo impidió, tomó una menta de la mesa y se la metió en la boca al chico quien sonrió divertido e hizo lo mismo en la boca de ella.

Y entonces se besaron, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, en un arrebato de pasión el mago levantó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera del corazón a la garganta al sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, se besaron apasionadamente y se acariciaron con ímpetu, Charlie besó suavemente su cuello, se miraron a los ojos y estaban a punto de reiniciar las caricias cuando alguien llamó a la puerta; se incorporaron sobresaltados, Aldana se metió al baño y Charlie se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo para abrir, era el tabernero llevándole un recado que Errol haba ido a dejar de parte de su madre diciéndole que no se tardará, el chico guardó el pergamino, agradeció a Tom y esperó a que la chica saliera del baño.

Aldana salió como si nada ocurriera, el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido con la habilidad de ella para arreglarse tan pronto, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Era Tom, con un recado para mí. Ya me tengo que ir corazón, te veré mañana ¿ok?-La bruja abrazó al joven y lo besó de nuevo, él la separó suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente antes de decirle -Pero cuando seas mi esposa no te salvaras…- La chica se sonrojó y vio salir a Charlie. Se dio un baño con agua fría y se fue a dormir soñando con tener una cita con su amor secreto.


	20. Primera cita

**Cita no-mágica.**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Una casona que antaño era hogar de una de las familias sangre-limpia mas gloriosas de mundo mágico, pero que ahora no es más que un cascaron abandonado, sucio y además (para disgusto de su dueña original) sede de la orden del fénix, un grupo de magos que buscan defender mundo mágico de la amenaza que es Lord Voldemort. En una de sus viejas estancias se desarrollaban prácticas para entrenar a estas personas.

-Muy bien Toke creo que ya lo tienes, a ver, una ultima vez…- Alastor Moody (mejor conocido como ojo-loco) levantó la varita y atacó con un hechizo no verbal, Aldana hizo un movimiento para hacer un hechizo escudo no verbal que funcionó, el de Ojo-loco no le hizo daño.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta Tonks veía el entrenamiento de Aldana, la auror y Charlie ya habían terminado con su práctica para enviar un patronus con mensaje, Remus Lupin charlaba con el pelirrojo en la otra estancia. Ojo loco se percató de la presencia de su ex- discípula, y tuvo una ocurrencia.

-Oye Tonks ¿Que tal un pequeño duelo con Toke? ¿Eh?- El mago sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver enfrentarse a dos chicas tan capaces.

- Por mi no hay problema, no sé que diga Toke- La auror se encogió de hombros. Aldana la miró, entornó lo ojos y aun con la varita en la mano contestó:

-Adelante- La rubia se dio unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer espacio, mientras que Tonks se colocaba en su lugar. Charlie y Remus entraron en la habitación a tiempo para ver el duelo. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y cruzado de brazos se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo. Ambas chicas se colocaron una frente a la otra y se miraron, en cada par de ojos había una chispa especial, como si tuvieran algo que debieran arreglar. Ojo loco recitó las reglas:

-El objetivo es derribar al contrario ¡procuren no matarse!-El ex-auror dio unos pasos hacia atrás para comenzar el enfrentamiento, Las chicas hicieron la reverencia tradicional, se colocaron en la posición debida y esperaron la indicación final, ojo loco contó.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!…

-¡Desmaius!- Tonks fue la primera en atacar pero Aldana la bloqueó fácilmente.

-¡Por favor! no pienses que va a ser tan fácil- Las brujas dieron vueltas una alrededor de la otra mirándose atentamente tratando de encontrar su punto débil, la rubia no hacia ningún intento por atacar y eso desesperaba la chica del pelo color rosa chicle. "Vamos ataca" pensaba Tonks, la auror lanzó un expelliarmus no verbal pero de nuevo la rubia la bloqueó.

-Ojo loco te enseño bien ¿eh? Niña de papi- Los hombres abrieron los ojos ante aquellas palabras, pero la rubia sonrió para sí misma, sin decir palabra, sin reaccionar ante las provocaciones de Tonks. "Vamos ataca ya" pensaba desesperada Tonks, pero Aldana daba vueltas alrededor de su oponente midiéndola hasta que dijo:

-Dime Nymphadora ¿ya no te caes con tanta frecuencia? ¿Cómo están tus tobillos?-El pelo y las mejillas de la auror se volvieron de un intenso color rojos, Tonks realmente enfureció.

-¡NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA! ¡Expelliarmus!-El hechizo fue lanzado con fuerza, pero la rubia volvió a bloquearlo, la auror no dio cuartel y lanzo otro hechizo y otro y otro más, muy pronto el encuentro mágico se parecía más a un duelo de esgrima, donde ambas oponentes parecían danzar a un ritmo elegante y preciso, Aldana atacaba y ahora era Tonks quien bloqueaba, luego la situación se invertía, los ataques de ambas brujas se hacían mas intensos. Charlie miraba el duelo preguntándose que tendrían irresuelto esas dos (por que definitivamente aquello ya no era una simple práctica) Remus pensó lo mismo por que volteó a ver de manera interrogante al joven quien solo atinó a sobarse la nuca desconcertado.

-A mi no me veas, yo no sé nada…

Las muchachas tenían la respiración agitada, se tomaron una pausa volviendo a dar vueltas una alrededor de la otra, esta vez Aldana ya no estaba tan confiada, Tonks podía ser torpe en muchas cosas pero en batalla era de temer. Sirius Black entró en la estancia en ese instante e ignorante de lo que ocurría dijo jovialmente:

-Chicas, chicas, ya han trabajado muy duro hoy ¿Qué tal si bebemos algo?- Las dos voltearon a ver a Sirius con tal furia que el animago retrocedió hacia donde estaban Remus y Charlie.-Mejor luego ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que sí Sirius, mejor después… -Remus rió por lo bajo divertido por que las señoritas lo controlaran con sólo mirarlo. Las brujas se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

-Acabemos con esto "Ali", ya me estoy cansando de jugar.-Tonks levantó su varita amenazadoramente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-¡Lastima! yo me la estaba pasando muy bien, "querida"- La rubia también preparó su varita.- ¡Expelliarmus!- Aldana trató de desarmar a su ponente, pero fue bloqueada, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Tonks usó un "carpe retractum" no verbal para jalar una silla hacia ellas, tal movimiento desconcentró a la rubia y ese instante bastó para que Tonks usará un "expelliarmus" no verbal, la varita de la rubia voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación y el duelo finalizó con un "depulso" que lanzó a Aldana hacia atrás con fuerza, la chica se quedó tendida en el polvoriento piso, esperando que anunciaran a la ganadora.

-Tonks ganó ¡Accio varita! La varita de la dragonolista voló hacia las manos de Ojo loco, mientras Tonks le ayudaba a levantarse. Remus y Sirius estaban alucinados por la habilidad de Tonks en combate, Charlie y Ojo loco ya la habían visto antes en acción.

-Me hiciste sudar "hija de papi"- La auror sonrió al decirle esto.

-Pero tú me venciste "Nymphadora"- Aldana correspondió a la sonrisa, recibiendo su varita de manos de Moody. Los hombres las observaban sin saber muy bien que hacer, Tonks rompió la tensión sonriendo ampliamente. Miró hacia los hombres y la cara de incredulidad de Remus Lupin se le hizo tierna, entonces se dirigió al dueño de la casa usando su tono más animoso.

-¿Y esas bebidas Sirius? ¿Era en serio o que?

-¡Claro que es en serio! Todo esta dispuesto allá abajo, por cierto Charlie tu madre mandó algo para que comamos, ya sabes como es ¡no va a dejar a su retoño sin una comida decente!- Sirius se acercó al joven y le puso una mano en el brazo en ademan amistoso. Charlie se ruborizó levemente y revisó su reloj de pulsera, si se iban en ese momento todavía había tiempo de tener una cita con Aldana antes de volver a Rumania.

-No lo sé, el profesor Bartus nos hizo un encargo que cumplir antes de volver a la reserva, me gustaría apresurarme con eso ¿Tu que piensas Toke?-La chica entendió la indirecta y miró su propio reloj.

-Creo que es buena idea, si nos vamos ahora, aun hay tiempo…

-Siendo así no retiramos, comeremos algo después…- la pareja se despidió de todos, Tonks se acercó y como en los viejos tiempos le brincó encima al joven Weasley y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho Charlie- Y en un susurro agregó- Solo sean discretos ¿eh? Que nadie los vea.

Remus Lupin miró la escena, por unos segundos se sintió un poco celoso de Charlie, pero de inmediato sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, sólo estaba embobado por el excelente duelo que dio la chica de cabello cambiante, sólo eso. Y mientras Remus tenía estos pensamientos, la parejita salió del 12 de Grimmauld place y caminó hacia el metro de Londres.

Rato después Charlie estaba sentado en una banca de madera de un cafecito esperando a su chica. Tras la practica, se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y mientras la chica esperaba en la barra el pelirrojo se dio una ducha, la joven tuvo el detalle de limpiarle la ropa con un hechizo antes de salir de la habitación, para el joven era demasiada la tentación y los nervios de estar en el mismo local que su amor secreto mientras ella se duchaba así que decidió esperarle en aquel café.

Al poco rato Aldana caminó hacia donde Charlie estaba, ya limpia lucia encantadora y la ropa muggle que llevaba la favorecía bastante, unos jeans que se ajustaban lo suficiente para admirar sus piernas, una blusa verde botella, un suetercito ligero color perla, zapatos tipo balerina verde esmeralda y el cabello rubio sujeto en una media coleta; Charlie metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans jugueteando con las monedas muggles que llevaba, estaba nervioso, si lo pensaba bien esa era su primera cita.

En cuanto la chica estuvo junto a él, le propuso ir a un centro comercial a las afueras de Londres, los pocos magos que iban a ese tipo de lugares casi siempre lo hacían en el centro, lo más lógico entonces era buscar un lugar alejado. La chica aceptó y se aferró del brazo del pelirrojo (quien era el que sabía moverse en el mundo muggle) y la sonriente pareja se encaminó al centro comercial. Una vez ahí el pelirrojo dejó que Aldana escogiera la película, cosa que ella hizo basada en la publicidad y en la sinopsis (ya que ella nunca había ido a un cine) luego Charlie se divirtió explicándole las golosinas muggles, finalmente entraron a la sala con palomitas de maíz, una soda para cada quien y chocolates y dulces. La película era una historia de amor, la rubia estaba muy emocionada por la historia en sí y por aquella forma tan interesante de verla proyectada en una enorme pantalla, en cómodos asientos, los prejuicios que la bruja podría haber tenido sobre las cosas muggles ahora se los cuestionaba seriamente, y más cuando protegidos por la oscuridad Charlie la tuvo abrazada toda la función. Cuando la película terminó consultaron la hora y vieron que aun tenían un rato antes de volver al viejo pub mágico, dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial admirando escaparates, algunas cosas no las entendieron (como un local donde vendían la ultimas novedades tecnológicas y les mostraron un pequeño radio con audífonos) y otras (como la ropa, zapatos y las mochilas) fascinaron a Aldana; mientras que algunas llamaron la atención de Charlie como una tienda de artículos deportivos, con coloridas fotos inmóviles de jugadores de soccer, Bill siempre decía que no había nada de emocionante en ese juego y que ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en ello, pero Charlie lo intentó y descubrió que es difícil cuando sólo cuentas con tu cuerpo y tus habilidades al manejar una pelota sin ninguna magia para enfrentarte a once tipos en una cancha enorme, además le gustaban aquellas playeras de equipos muggles, pero nunca se había atrevido a comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su papá.

Para ambos jóvenes lo mejor de la tarde fue la oportunidad de estar juntos sin esconderse, caminaron abrazados o tomados de la mano, se besaron a la primera oportunidad y aunque mucha gente los miró con desaprobación, nadie había ahí que pudiera delatarlos con sus familias ¡era maravilloso! Volvieron al "caldero chorreante" aunque la bruja seguía pensando que viajar en metro era lentísimo, no fue de su total desagrado por que iba con el chico que amaba. Pidieron que les subieran la comida a la habitación de Aldana, mientras los jóvenes comenzaron acomodar las cosas que debían llevar al castillo rumano. Unos elfo domésticos enviados por Bartus aparecieron para llevárselo todo y los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio, así sólo tendrían que cargar con sus mochilas encantadas, La chica se metió al baño para ponerse el uniforme, luego él haría lo mismo. Mientras comían Aldana no le quitaba la vista de encima a Charlie había algo que quería preguntarle, el joven se dio cuenta, así que sin más ceremonias y sin dejar de comer le dijo:

-Ya suéltalo ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

-¿Cómo es que sabes moverte tan bien en el mundo muggle?

-Veras…-Charlie se limpió la boca y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza antes de contestar- Mi papá es un fanático de las cosas muggles, de niños solía llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mi al cine, al teatro o sólo a pasear por parques muggles, claro que eso ya no fue posible con la llegada de los gemelos, éramos muchos y además, digamos que Fred y George no son muy "tranquilos". Mi papá me enseño a usar el dinero muggle (aunque a mi se me da mejor que a él) y Dylan me enseñó a usar el metro y a jugar soccer.

-¿Un chico muggle?

-No, él es mago, pero su familia era muggle y una vez me invitó a pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa, mamá me dio permiso solo por una semana pero mi padre le rogó y obtuvo una semana adicional. Fue muy divertido, íbamos a jugar soccer a un parque cercano a su casa y al cine, para ello usamos el metro varias veces y realmente no tiene la gran ciencia- El joven terminó la frase encogiéndose de hombros. Aldana estaba fascinada, quería saber más acerca de cada aspecto de la vida de Charlie, pero lamentablemente el tiempo se estaba terminando, no quiso pensar en cosas tristes y sonrió para él con su expresión más coqueta.

-Me la pase muy bien contigo Charlie…

-Y yo contigo, pero lo más divertido fue ver que Tonks te pusiera una paliza "niña de papi"

-¡Ash! ¿En serio? Bueno, me alegra haberte servido de entretenimiento, ¿será que aun te gusta Tonks?- Charlie sonrió, de repente entendió cual era la querella entre las dos brujas.

- No lo puedo creer Aldana Toke ¿Estas celosa?

-Pues sí, me pone celosa que pienses que esa loca de cabello multicolor es maravillosa

-¡Es que ella es maravillosa!- La rubia continuó comiendo con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara, Charlie dejó su comida y se acercó al joven, le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y le dijo:

-Mírame…- la chica volteó con desgana hacia la cara llena de pecas de Charlie y al ver la determinación en sus ojos azules supo lo que le iba a decir.

-Tonks es maravillosa, pero para mí tú lo eres todo, sabes que te amo porque te lo he demostrado y tus celos aunque he de reconocer que me halagan están de más, te amo y además ella lo sabe y la única razón por la que no te beso ahora mismo es porque ese guiso tiene demasiada cebolla y una menta no va a ser suficiente esta vez.

-¡Charlie!- La chica lo rodeo con sus brazos, cuando estaban a solas disfrutaban cada segundo porque en público siempre debían mostrarse como amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

Pero fuera como fuera ellos estaban enamorados y ese día un mundo muggle habían disfrutado la sensación de ser una pareja libre, y eso nadie, jamás se los arrebataría.


	21. Esperanza

**Esperanza.**

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y el día para la boda de la joven bruja se acercaba, al iniciar la última semana de junio debía volver a Irlanda a los preparativos de la boda, durante esos días Charlie y Aldana estaban sumidas en una profunda melancolía, afortunadamente era la época de crianza para los dragones y había muchísimo trabajo en la reserva, todos los dragonolistas estaban exhaustos, así quedaba justificada la actitud de los jóvenes. Aldana había sido requerida varias veces para curar las heridas de sus compañeros y de uno que otro dragón. No pudo estar con Charlie que a su vez debía coordinar la vigilancia en varios nidos y tampoco tuvo tiempo para estar con ella, se extrañaban mucho pero era tanta la carga de trabajo que no había ocasión ni de enviar una lechuza.

Por fin Charlie tuvo la oportunidad de estar con Aldana cuando ambos fueron requeridos para revisar la primera nidada de Norberta, la dragona sólo dejaba que ellos dos se acercaran a su nido (la habían cuidado desde que era una cría) estaban en el campamento del equipo aire (el más cercano a la zona donde estaba el nido) recibiendo indicaciones de Bartus:

-Van a acampar cerca del nido, quiero que la observen, si no hay nada inusual regresen en dos días por que estamos hasta las orejas de trabajo, si notan cualquier cosa anormal, envíenme una lechuza y no se muevan de ahí hasta la siguiente semana, por cierto Toke esta será de sus ultimas asignaciones, bueno hasta que regrese de su luna de miel.

-Si, señor.- Charlie disimuló pero estaba sorprendido de escuchar aquello ¿Aldana regresaría a la reserva? ¿Después de su boda o cuando?

-¿Que esperan? Monten sus escobas y vayan a hacer lo que les dije.

-Si señor- Ambos levantaron el vuelo hacia el lugar donde normalmente montaban sus tiendas de campaña. Una vez que estuvieron instalados cumplieron con su deber observando a la dragona recién convertida en madre, llenaron un reporte y como no encontraron nada inusual volvieron a su pequeño campamento. Ambos estaban muy callados y no trataron de establecer contacto ni siquiera de tomarse de las manos, se hablaban lo estrictamente necesario para hacer su trabajo, pero no más.

Al finalizar el primer día se fueron a dormir, cada quien en su tienda de campaña, Charlie no dejaba de pensar en que su amada se iría, no sabían nada acerca del dichoso juramento y había una gran probabilidad de que ya nunca pudiera estar con ella, por un lado se sentía un inútil por no encontrar la manera de casarse con la rubia, por otro lado estaba enojado con el padre de la chica por obligarla a hacer eso, por otra parte se ponía en los zapatos de Gideón Toke y entendía por que tomó esa decisión y por ultimo pensaba que todo eso era injusto y que el único culpable de todo su dolor era ese maldito de Voldemort, si no hubiera habido guerra, se podría haber casado con su amada sin mayor problema, ni su familia ni él estarían jugándose el pellejo por defender mundo mágico, ¡Hasta Harry Potter tendría una vida mejor si ese bastardo nunca hubiera existido! se cubrió la cara con la almohada mordiéndola en un intento de tragarse su sufrimiento, finalmente decidió salir a tomar aire ya que no tenía sueño. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas, se veía hermoso y Charlie se acostó en el suelo para observarlas, las manos de su amada le taparon los ojos y el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Déjame ver las estrellas Toke, esta noche están preciosas.- El mago tenia sus manos rodeando las de la bruja.

-Estás enojado conmigo ¿verdad?- Al escuchar el tono de tristeza en la voz de la muchacha el pelirrojo se incorporó y miró a la chica a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no! ¿De donde sacas eso?

-No me has hablado en todo el día…- La chica bajó la cabeza demostrando su pesar.

-Es que… hemos estado ocupados…

-Eso nunca nos detuvo ¿Qué pasa Charlie?

-¡Uff! Es que no sé como debo portarme ahora, como sea en unos días te vas a casar…te amo pero no sé que va a pasar ahora… no sé como reaccionar.-Aldana colocó una mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Amarnos como hasta ahora, sólo eso podemos hacer, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y luego decidiremos, mientras haya una oportunidad, mientras estemos vivos no debemos perder la esperanza, eso es todo.

-¿Amarnos y tener esperanza? ¿No podemos hacer nada más? es tan injusto, me siento tan inútil, quisiera tener en mis manos la magia que nos libre de esto.- Charlie escondió la cara entre las manos.

-No corazón, no te pongas así, dijimos que me casaría para cumplir con mi obligación pero sabes que no amo a Korbiss, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

-No quiero verte junto a ese idiota y mucho menos quiero imaginármelos juntos, ya sabes, poseyendo algo que no le pertenece, ¡Aldana, quiero hacerte mi mujer en todo sentido!- El joven mago la abrazó fuerte y ella descansó la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Para que te calmes, te diré que Korbiss ya me dejó muy claro que yo no le intereso como mujer, me envió una lechuza hace días para advertirme que entre él y yo no va a haber nada, lo más probable es que se pase la luna de miel bebiendo y de juerga. Charlie yo soy tuya con todo mi ser, te pertenezco y para estar juntos en todo sentido llegara el momento, solo te pido por favor ¡ten fe!- La chica abrazó a su amor secreto, llenándose de su aroma y su calor.

-¿Volverás a la reserva después de la boda?

-Sólo por unos meses, Dumbledore me ayudó con eso, pero en navidad volveré a Irlanda para ayudar a la orden, hay que montar un cerco por toda Europa para que los mortifagos no tengan tan fácil huir, de la vigilancia por ahora se están encargando los O´Connell.

-¿Korbiss también es parte de la orden?- Preguntó Charlie confundido.

-No, su madre nunca permitirá que nada le pase a su bebé, y la verdad Korbiss no es del tipo guerrero. Él no es como tú, por eso te amo a ti.-Charlie besó los labios de la chica, poniendo sus sentimientos en la caricia: su amor, su frustración y su tristeza. Cuando sintió que la tentación era demasiada se separó de la muchacha y le sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que ambos vayamos a dormir, si no queremos hacer este enredo más grande.-La rubia también se sonrojó

-Buenas noches Charlie.

El día de la partida de Aldana llegó, se despidió de sus compañeros, pero Charlie no estuvo presente, había tenido trabajo y además no quiso verla mientras la joven partía en su escoba para llegar al castillo y de ahí "aparecerse" en la mansión O´Connell.

Días después Charlie y Orestes revisaban unas crías de Hocicorto sueco recién nacidas, al no encontrar nada inusual regresaron al campamento de los guardianes, pues ya eran trabajadores de la reserva y no simples practicantes. El pelirrojo se veía muy cansado, ni siquiera se había afeitado desde que la chica se fuera.

-Te ves muy mal colega deberías parar un poco el tren y descansar, no te van a pagar más por el esfuerzo extra…- Charlie negó moviendo la cabeza mientras preparaba todo para llenar unos informes.- Por favor Charlie…- el tono de voz de Orestes cambio a uno mas grave-Sé que estas sufriendo pero matarte a trabajar no va a disminuir tu pena.

-¿Entonces según tú tengo una pena? Ilústrame ¿Qué tipo de pena cargo?

-Una de amor, sé que amas a Aldana y sé que ella te ama a ti. Debo reconocer que fueron muy, pero muy buenos ocultándolo, yo me di cuenta por que he compartido la tienda contigo estos años y por que he observado a la chica Toke muy de cerca.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-Bartus ha cuidado de Aldana a petición de su padre y de sus suegros, le pagaron por custodiar de su seguridad dentro de la reserva, ya sabes que nadie puede "aparecerse" aquí, y cuando ella salía siempre había un guardaespaldas siguiéndola discretamente, ¿recuerdas al chico de cabello castaño que nos ayudó con Norberta? Él era el encargado de su seguridad (ahora está en un pueblito de Londres cuidando a un mago y su hija), pero cuando Aldana se unió a la orden, le asignaron un nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Entonces ¿hay quien puede delatar lo nuestro?- El pelirrojo se estremeció de imaginarlo.

-No, Aldana le borraba esa parte de su memoria a diario, y el nuevo guardaespaldas no dirá nada, lo ata un juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Por que yo soy el nuevo guardaespaldas…- Charlie se quedó boquiabierto tratando de procesar la información y se dejo caer en una silla cercana.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella?

-Porque Aldana tendrá un nuevo escolta en Irlanda, mi labor es cuidarla aquí y en las misiones de la orden, disculpa por no decírtelo antes pero comprenderás que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Quien demonios eres: guardaespaldas o dragonolista? ¿Eh? ¿Te están pagando bien por traicionar a tus amigos? ¿Estar en la orden también es parte de la farsa?- Charlie agarró a Orestes por la camisa y lo miró lleno de rabia. Orestes lo miró y contestó en un tono calmado.

-No he traicionado a nadie, me uní a la orden por convicción propia y fue hasta después que me pagaron por vigilar que nada malo le pasara la chica Toke, pero aquí en la reserva ella está segura los únicos magos no autorizados que han logrado entrar han sido unos cuantos traficantes a los largo de varios años, por eso también tengo que cumplir labores de dragonolista, no es fácil partirse en dos a pesar de la ayuda de Bartus y Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?- El pelirrojo soltó la camisa de Orestes y se derrumbó de nuevo en la silla.

-Claro, él sabe de todo este operativo montado alrededor de la chica Toke. Me asignará a misiones junto a ella de ser necesario, tú no sabes que tan compleja es la orden del fénix, la avanzada de Londres, entre ellos tu familia es solo la punta del iceberg, la orden esta al pendiente de los mortifagos por toda Europa y parte de América y África, ahora sólo estamos vigilando, pero si las cosas se ponen feas tendremos que luchar.

-¿Por qué aceptaste hacer de perro guardián?

-Por que me cae bien la chica Toke, por que en Durmstrang nos educan con un alto sentido de lucha, y por el dinero.

-¿Dinero? Nunca pensé que encontraría alguien tan ambicioso aquí en Rumania.-Charlie uso un tono irónico poco frecuente en él.

-No es ambición- Orestes se sentó en la otra silla –Escúchame, Natalie esta embarazada, vamos a ser padres y estoy juntando todo el dinero que puedo para la boda y la llegada del bebé, de hecho después de navidad dejare la reserva y trabajare para la compañía de los O´Connell, me gusta estar aquí y amo mi trabajo, pero me pagan más como guardaespaldas.- Toda aquella información era demasiada para que Charlie pudiera procesarla y miraba confundido al chico frente a él.-Tranquilo Weasley, por lo que a mi respecta seguimos siendo colegas y si tu quieres también amigos.

-Amigos…-Charlie le daba vueltas todo lo ocurrido en eso días, realmente necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar de sus sentimientos, Bill ahora estaba ayudando a la orden en Londres y por lo que sabía estaba muy ocupado entre su trabajo y enseñando inglés a cierta chica francesa, además Orestes no había hecho nada malo y si era el guardia de Aldana lo más lógico es que todo se mantuviera de la manera más discreta posible, sí, definitivamente necesitaba un amigo.

-Perdona por ponerme como ogro, colega es que han sido días difíciles…-Orestes le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para todo, incluso para aguantarte el mal humor.

-¡Vas a ser padre! ¿Cómo ocurrió?-Orestes puso los ojos en blanco antes de explicar

-Pues veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se gustan, quieren estar juntos y darse un regalo mutuamente y entonces…

-No seas idiota, eso ya lo sé, me refiero a en que momento pasó.

-Recordaras que en mayo Bartus me envió a Londres a arreglar unos trámites al ministerio, pues me encontré a Natalie y pasamos esa semana juntos y ahí están los resultados. Volviendo al tema inicial, creo que debes descansar un poco, yo te ayudo con tu trabajo estos días, o bueno lo suficiente para que comas y duermas bien ¿Qué piensas?

-Agradezco la oferta colega, pero la verdad es que no quiero pensar y el trabajo me distrae, no quiero saber nada de nada…

-mmm lo que necesitas es enjuagarte el corazón.

-¿Y eso como se hace?

-¡Ah! Pues tendremos que dejar este fin de semana libre para que podamos ir a la taberna de alguno de los pueblos y limpiarte el corazón con mucho whiskey de fuego.

-Una borrachera…

-Niega que te hace falta.

-No lo niego, esta bien, acepto tu oferta trabajaremos para que este fin de semana me lleves a enjuagarme el corazón.

-Esperare ese día con ansia.

Charlie miro con curiosidad a su amigo.- ¿Y ya pensaste en un nombre para tu bebé?

-Si es niña, Natalie y yo queremos que se llame Angelique y si es niño Ángel.

-Son lindos nombres, ¡que raro es hablar de esto con alguien de la reserva!

-Algún día tendrás tus hijos y veras lo importante que es elegir un nombre…

-¿Tú crees que eso pasará?

-Estoy seguro, sólo no pierdas la esperanza.


	22. La boda

**La boda.**

El primer fin de semana de julio hubo un acontecimiento que causo revuelo en la alta sociedad Irlandesa e inglesa de mundo mágico, los herederos de dos de las familias mas prestigiosas de mundo mágico unirían sus destinos en matrimonio, los invitados y las familias disfrutaban de los preparativos generadas por dicho acontecimiento, todos excepto los novios: Por un lado Korbiss (el novio) sobrellevaba la situación con fastidio y refunfuñaba en privado con sus padres, pero en público debía dar una excelente impresión, si no de hombre enamorado por lo menos de dignidad. La novia llevaba la peor parte, a cada instante miraba hacia el jardín magníficamente decorado para la ocasión, pero ya no podía llorar, se había acabado sus lágrimas en la semana que llevaba ayudando a los preparativos en la mansión, bueno ayudar es un decir por que ella sólo se limitó a aprobar las decisiones tomadas por su suegra. Aldana estaba en un estado parecido al shock, se había mentalizado para la boda, pero se aferraba a la esperanza de poder divorciarse después y entonces casarse con el hombre que realmente amaba; pero aun así llegó un momento en el que se sometió, como cuando entiendes que vas a morir y lo aceptas, pues no hay nada que hacer.

Su abuelo materno se había instalado en la mansión O´Connell para ayudarla a sobrellevar su pena, poco pudo hacer el anciano sanador; mientras tanto el padre de la chica la evitaba pues los remordimientos le estaban comiendo el alma y su corazón no soportaba ver a su hija en semejante estado, pero ya no había marcha atrás, a pesar de que Gideón Toke ansiaba liberar a su hija, el juramento inquebrantable lo ataba y no había nada que hacer. El padre de la novia tampoco estaba feliz.

Al medio día llegaron un grupo de estilistas para preparar a la novia, el vestido estaba preparado, las chicas de alta sociedad ansiaban verlo pues se decía que había sido diseñado por uno de los mejores modistos de Paris, pero para la chica sólo era una cosa lujosa, recargada, ajena a sus gustos y sin ningún significado. Aldana se dejó hacer toda clase de tratamientos de belleza para el gran evento, pero estaba callada y ausente, los estilistas tuvieron el tacto de trabajar rápida y discretamente, después de todo no era la primera mujer rica que se casaba por conveniencia. Total que más parecía que se estaba preparando una gran representación teatral que una boda.

En Rumania, Charlie se afanaba a trabajar, quería dejar todo listo para ausentarse todo el fin de semana,(ya que ni siquiera había alguna misión que hacer para la orden) ya lo tenia decidido: Iba a perderse en alcohol para tratar de ahogar su tristeza por la maldita boda que le amargaba la vida, no quiso comentar nada con Bill pues su familia ahora pasaba por un crisis, Percy se había peleado con su padre por ponerse del lado del ministerio y dudar de Harry Potter, ¡dudar que Voldemort había vuelto! Si así fuera Charlie no sentiría tanto miedo por su familia. Orestes era el único testigo del sufrimiento del pelirrojo, y aunque al principio ofreció ayudarlo con sus faenas, al final desistió, pues lo que Charlie realmente quería era estar solo, por eso eligió las labores que tenia pendientes en las partes más alejadas de la reserva.

Al medio día volaba en su escoba muy cerca del lugar donde Aldana y él habían comido y acampado juntos durante sus años de estudiantes, bajó y se sentó en el viejo tronco caído que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su favorito, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar recordando cada cosa vivida al lado de Aldana: desde que se conocieran en la botica del callejón Diagon hasta el "nos veremos pronto" que entre lagrimas se dijeron un día antes de la partida de la chica, Charlie estaba tan decaído que utilizó la única válvula de escape que tenia: se puso a trabajar como loco, ayudando en todo lo que podía en la reserva, deseando que algún dragón lo hiriera gravemente para que Aldana apareciera para curarlo y decirle que todo lo que había ocurrido era una pesadilla. Pero el pelirrojo sabía que no era así, todos esos sentimientos negativos eran reales, demasiado reales como para ignorarlos sumergiéndose en una vorágine laboral. Por eso pretendía anestesiarse con alcohol aunque fuera una noche, lo suficiente para no pensar que el amor de su vida se estaba uniendo al tipo mas mimado de todo el Continente Europeo pero sin estar seguro que fuera a ser suficiente.

Charlie suspiró y fumo otro cigarrillo, sonrió al recordar el duelo de Tonks y Aldana, su cita en el mundo muggle, la vez que se confesaron mutuamente su amor y en este punto, como si una fuente se quebrara dentro de él, el joven mago lloró dejando salir cuatro años de frustración y de amor mantenido en secreto. Cuando los sollozos cesaron, su corazón se estremeció y sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago. Encendió otro cigarrillo para calmarse y fumó ansiosamente ¿Por qué se ponía así? Aldana regresaría en unos días y podrían estar juntos hasta navidad ¿o no? Todo volvería a ser como antes (bueno no exactamente) ahora tendrían que redoblar sus precauciones ¿verdad?, Charlie tendría que aprender a fingir delante de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos, fingir que todo estaba bien ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Realmente valía la pena? Cerró los ojos y evocó la sonrisa de la rubia y se pasó un dedo por el labio inferior recordando sus besos y se respondió a sí mismo ¡sí! ¡Valía la pena cada esfuerzo! Pero y ¿si no podían estar juntos? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Olvidarla? ¿Buscar otra persona? ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!, Charlie decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y tomó su escoba para dirigirse a sus labores pendientes, ya retomaría su lucha interna por la noche, eso sí delante de dos o tres botellas de Whiskey de fuego y por supuesto de un buen amigo dispuesto a embriagarse con él.

Al anochecer Aldana y Korbiss saludaban a sus invitados, recibían las felicitaciones sentados en la mesa de honor pero la rubia lo veía todo ajeno a ella, como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más, como si fuera la película que había visto con su verdadero amor: Charlie ¿Dónde estaba él? ¡Ah si en Rumania! Lo más probable que estuviera con mucho trabajo, la rubia se lo imaginó trabajando, con una soga alrededor de los hombros para escalar hacia las nidadas, con sus binoculares revisando los habitáculos de cada dragón de la reserva "Espero que no haga ninguna locura, modestia aparte no hay mejor sanadora que yo en la reserva, y tiene talento para meterse en problemas" sonrió recordando las mil y un veces que había curado sus heridas, por fortuna la sonrisa coincidió con una felicitación hecha por una bruja vestida con una túnica cargada de bordados y un sombrero espantoso, (aunque los materiales con que estaba hecho eran de primera calidad). La rubia pareció salir de trance pues empezó a mirar alrededor mientras se preguntaba donde estaba, una argolla de oro en su mano izquierda le recordó que ahora era la señora O´Connell, pero por mas que trató no pudo recordar la ceremonia, todo ese tiempo había estado recordando su relación secreta con Charlie ¿Dijo bien sus votos? ¿Korbiss había estado ahí? Y su padre ¿Dónde estaba Gideón Toke? Recorrió el salón principal, ricamente decorado buscando a su padre, cuando escuchó voz de Albus Dumbledore:

-¡Aldana! Felicidades por tu boda muchacha, magnifica fiesta ¡Oh! la comida es maravillosa-Luego se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le susurró -Me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que en Hogwarts pero no le digas esto a mis elfos, (son un poco celosos).- Aldana parpadeó confundida, las palabras del Director la habían sacado de su estupor y ahora se sentía desorientada, el anciano frunció el ceño con preocupación y dijo.

-Llamare a tu abuelo- La rubia asintió, todavía confundida trataba de enfocar la vista en algún punto pues para ella el suelo se estaba moviendo. Su abuelo llegó a su lado y al notar la palidez de su nieta le extendió un brazo y dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara todo aquel que estuviera cerca:

-Acompáñame; te voy a dar tu regalo de bodas, no te lo puedo dar aquí- El anciano le extendió su brazo a la chica para que se sostuviera, mas que otra cosa por miedo a que se desmayara. Subieron rápidamente a la habitación de la chica, el viejo sanador le quitó las zapatillas de tacón a su nieta y mientras iba a su propia habitación a buscar una poción pidió a una elfina que por favor la desvistiera y la recostara en su cama, una vez que le pusieron un camisón y la recostaron Aldana sintió mucho frío en la boca del estomago y una sensación de pesadez en el corazón ¿así se sentiría estar cerca de un dementor? ¿Frio a tu alrededor? ¿Cómo si supieras que jamás volverías a ser feliz? Miró el reloj de péndulo sobre la chimenea, eran apenas las 10:30 de la noche, pero ella se sentía fuera de tiempo y de lugar, el sanador volvió con una poción de dormir sin soñar y se la dio a su nieta, mientras mandaba un elfo a avisar a los O´Connell que Aldana había tenido dolor de cabeza y estaba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto Charlie se había bebido dos botellas de whiskey de fuego, estaba sentado en una de las camas en la habitación que Orestes había reservado en la parte alta de una vieja taberna rumana "UITA"* era el nombre de aquel local, y era precisamente para que los jóvenes "enjuagaran su corazón" en alguna de las diversas bebidas que ofrecía la casa. Los dos colegas estaban cantando por enésima vez la canción de "Odo el héroe" cuando el pelirrojo se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, sintiéndose ebrio, pero sabía que debía beber más pues aun pensaba en la boda, Orestes entró en el baño, y Charlie miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 10:30 de la noche, era temprano pero que importaba, si el pelirrojo sentía como si hubiese llegado el fin del mundo, de su mundo, tuvo una sensación fría en la boca del estomago (y no era causada por la bebida) y el pecho como si en vez de tener corazón tuviese una piedra, pesado y frio, trató de alejar esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza, busco a tientas los cigarrillos y encendió uno, las espirales de humo le recordaron la tétrica imagen de un dementor y Charlie no pudo hacer más sino extender la mano hacia la mesita buscando otro vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Y mientras Charlie y Aldana sufrían semejante tormento, una discusión tenia lugar en la biblioteca de la mansión O´Connell.

-¿Estás feliz? ¡Mira lo que hiciste Gideón! ¡OBSERVA COMO ESTA MI NIETA! Le rompiste el corazón ¿Qué diría Ciara? ¿Eh?Maldita sea Gideón ¡CONTÉSTA!

-¿Y usted cree que no lo sé? ¿Que no me duele ver a mi hija sufrir así? ¡ME ODIO POR OBLIGARLA A ESTO! ¡Es la decisión más idiota que he tomado en mi vida!- El señor Toke se derrumbó en un sillón.

-Es de humanos equivocarse y es de valientes reconocer el error… ¿y ahora qué? Debe haber alguna forma de liberar a Aldana (y a ti) de ese juramento- Albus Dumbledore dejo de lado su copa de hidromiel y miró al hombre sentado frente a él.

-Soy idiota e insensible, pero hasta yo tengo mis limites; no la comprometí mas que por tres años de matrimonio, suficiente para que los activos de ambas familias se eleven y los negocios prosperen, después de tres años ella puede divorciarse y aun así la relación comercial no se romperá y los O´Connell le brindaran seguridad, incluso si yo llego a faltar. En eso consiste el juramento que hice con los O'Connell.- El abuelo de Aldana se acercó a Gideón y con una fuerza impropia de alguien de su edad levantó al padre de Aldana por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampó violentamente contra la pared.

-¡ARTEMIUS DERWENT!- Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y llevó la mano hacia su varita.

-¡CALLATE ALBUS!- El director se mantuvo alerta pero decidió dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar; el anciano Derwent pegó su nariz a la del señor Toke mirándolo con mucha rabia.- Y ahora contéstame por que no le dijiste a mi nieta nada de esto ¡pudiste ahorrarle sufrimiento! ¡CONTESTA MALDITO, HIJO DE MORGANA!- terminó la frase sacudiendo al señor Gideón.

-Por que el juramento me impedía decírselo antes de la boda, pensaba decírselo mañana.

El abuelo de Aldana soltó al señor Toke de forma brusca y se dirigió al bar a servirse una bebida.-Se lo dirás en cuanto ella este en condiciones de asimilarlo, creo que por unos día va a estar desorientada, mándala a la luna de miel, el aire marino le hará bien, pero no la obligues a estar junto a ese niño mimado, que cumplan lo que la prensa necesita y ya, enviare a una enfermera para que esté al pendiente de lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Confió en que habrás reservado un lugar tranquilo, lejos de miradas indiscretas.-El anciano dio un trago a su bebida

-Sí, de hecho, todo lo que usted dijo ya lo había previsto excepto lo de la enfermera.

-Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero debemos hablar de como llevará esto Aldana, pensaba que lo mejor sería que ella regresara a Irlanda en navidad pero tal como veo la situación considero más conveniente que se quede en Rumania ayudando en la avanzada de allá, total, aquí hay muy buenos sanadores ¿verdad Artemius?- Albus Dumbledore colocó una mano en el hombro del abuelo de la rubia, pero él se apartó del Director.

-Ya te lo dije, tendrás servicio medico para la orden, pero no soy parte de ella, los Derwent estamos neutrales en este conflicto, los apoyaremos en cuestiones medicas pero sólo si la guerra llega a Escocia lucharemos, esas fueron las condiciones que aceptaste ¿no Albus?-

El Director asintió y miró al señor Toke.-Tranquilízate Gideón, en cuanto Aldana sepa que su sentencia es de tres años, te aseguro que se recuperará. Y luego, si todo sale bien ella rehará su vida, algo me dice que saldrá de ésta. Y tu también. A ustedes dos les sugiero que traten de estar en paz, pelearse agrava las cosas ¡entiendan! Necesitamos estar unidos ahora más que nunca.-El director salió el estudio, los hombres dieron por finalizada la discusión y se reunieron con los invitados en la fiesta, justificando a los recién casados, afortunadamente Korbiss se había embriagado mas o menos a la misma hora que Aldana se había puesto mal y estaba en una habitación durmiendo la borrachera. Los invitados aceptaron las disculpas y la fiesta siguió.

Al día siguiente tanto Aldana, como Charlie se levantaron cada uno con dolor de cabeza aunque por distintas razones y lo primero que hicieron ambos fue mirar la puesta de sol, pensar el uno en el otro y decirse buenos días desde el fondo de su corazón, preguntándose si después de ese fin de semana tan triste volverían a ser felices alguna vez.

*Uita significa "olvidar" en rumano (según el traductor de google)


	23. Un día en el 12 de Grimmauld Place 1

**Un día en el 12 de Grimmauld Place.**

A mediados de julio en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, una parte de la avanzada Inglesa de la orden del fénix celebraba una reunión. Tonks, Charlie, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley, estaban sentados en el viejo comedor revisando unos planos.

-Entonces Arthur ¿tú que piensas?-Preguntó Remus y los ahí reunidos fijaron su atención en el señor Weasley.

-Lo que ya les había dicho, esa zona del ministerio es la más resguardada, nadie sabe con certeza que hay ahí, salvo los inefables- Arthur se quitó las gafas, las limpió con su túnica y se las volvió a colocar para señalar un punto en el mapa- Aquí es donde están las profecías, pero es muy complicado acceder, sólo los que tenemos paso al ministerio podríamos entrar y aun así, si llegaran a vernos levantaríamos sospechas, esto es muy difícil y no entiendo por que Dumbledore quiere que montemos guardias precisamente en ese lugar.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero debe tener sus razones para no decirnos que hay ahí, por ahora me basta saber que ningún mortifago debe acercarse a esa zona.-Dijo Kingsley con su fuerte voz.

-Tendremos que establecer turnos entre Tonks, Kingsley y yo-El señor Weasley no quitaba su vista del plano- Pero de tal manera que no se vea afectada nuestra rutina diaria, ya saben para no levantar sospechas.- El señor Weasley se sentó de nuevo en la silla y miró a los dos aurores-Me temo que esto se les complicará más a ustedes dos.

-Sí, bueno, no se preocupe señor Weasley, ya nos arreglaremos- Tonks hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano. Arthur y Charlie sonrieron ante el desparpajo de Tonks.

-¡Ah por cierto Black! se me olvidaba decirte, el viejo Rufus me asignó la tarea de entregarte al ministerio.-Kingsley sonrió ampliamente al decir esto.

-¿Rufus Scrimgeour? ¿No se ha retirado? ¡Vaya! Eso es tener amor a la profesión. ¡Como sea! siempre es bueno sabe quien me está persiguiendo ¿no?, aunque no creas, me empiezo a aburrir encerrado en este lugar, quizá sería más divertido escaparme y que me persiguieras ¡a ver si lograbas darme alcance!- Sirius rió fuertemente emitiendo un sonido parecido un ladrido.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, es temporal, recuerda que aun eres un fugitivo y Dumbledore tiene demasiadas preocupaciones, por algo te habrá pedido que no salgas de la casa.- Dijo Remus usando un tono conciliador.

-Gracias, oye chico y perdona la pregunta pero ¿no deberías estar en Rumania cuidando dragones?- Sirius enfocó la vista en el pelirrojo.

Charlie se recargó en el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentado y tamborileó los dedos sobre la vieja mesa.-Dumbledore quiere hablar con los miembros de la orden que estamos en el resto de Europa, él llegará al anochecer pero yo me adelanté a cumplir un encargo de Bartus y a ver a mi familia, desde que termine mis estudios casi no los veo.

-Siempre es bueno que alguno de mis hijos sepa que está ocurriendo, por eso lo invite a la reunión- El señor Wesley hizo una pausa y tocó la mesa con los nudillos.- por lo que pudiera pasar-. Charlie miró a su padre y de repente le entró un miedo espantoso de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.

-Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que no contamos con Percy.-Se hizo un pesado silencio cuando Sirius terminó de hablar.-Lo siento es que ya no sé ni lo que digo.-El animago se ruborizó. En ese momento una potente voz femenina lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

-Pues para que te distraigas y no andes pensando en tonterías te informó que he decidido limpiar este lugar (parece una pocilga), por lo visto ese elfo domestico no hace nada útil.-Molly entró al comedor llevando una bandeja con sándwiches y una jarra de té helado para los ahí reunidos, Charlie hizo un espacio en la mesa para que los colocara ahí.

-Gracias hijo.- Molly empezó a servir la bebida y Charlie le ayudó a repartir platos y vasos. Arthur y Tonks despejaron la mesa y se sentaron a tomar el refrigerio.

-Usted cocina delicioso Señora Weasley- Dijo Tonks después de comerse tres sándwiches y dos vasos de té.

-Gracias linda, no es tan difícil- La señor Wesley tomó la jarra para servirle mas té a Arthur-Quizá un día te enseñe.- Dijo Molly distraídamente mientras atendía a su esposo.

-¡¿EN SERIO? ¿Qué tal mañana?

-¿Mañana? ¿Mañana qué?- La señora Weasley levantó la cara y miró desconcertada a Tonks.

-Pues que mañana le puedo ayudar con la cena y así aprender un poco de cocina.

-Pero, ¿que hay con tus labores de Auror? ¿Y las de la orden?

-Mañana tengo el día libre de ambas cosas ¿entonces puedo ayudarla?- Todos los ahí reunidos sonrieron para sus adentros al imaginar lo que ocurriría si metían a Tonks en la cocina, en especial Charlie que ya había probado algunas cosas que Tonks cocinó durante su estancia en Rumania. Molly asintió con aire derrotado para después dirigirse a la cocina y Tonks se levantó para llevarse la bandeja y los platos sucios, Charlie decidió ayudarla; después la señora Weasley aplicó un hechizo a los trastes del fregadero para que se lavaran solos mientras consultaba su libro "El encantamiento de la repostería" buscando una receta sencilla que Tonks pudiera preparar. Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿No solías buscar recetas en "El profeta" o en "Corazón de bruja"? Hasta guardaste las mejores en tu "caja especial"

-Las de la caja son un poco complicadas para un principiante, últimamente no he podido comprar "Corazón de bruja" y "El profeta" ya no lo compramos desde que empezaron a escribir todas esas cosas horribles sobre Harry.-Charlie la abrazó y besó su cabeza, Tonks se sintió incomoda y salió de la cocina dejando madre e hijo a solas.

-¿Por qué no has comprado tu revista favorita, mamá?- Molly acarició la cara de su hijo y contestó:

-Por que ahora que estamos en la orden tenemos un poco más limitado el dinero, tu padre y yo tenemos que economizar.-La señora Weasley esbozo una triste sonrisa. Charlie le dio otro beso en la cabeza, tomando nota mental de enviar una lechuza pagando una suscripción a la revista para su madre.

Al anochecer un grupo de unos 10 personas estaban reunidos esperando a Dumbledore, entre ellos Orestes Stump, Charlie, el profesor Bartus y tres personas portando el uniforme de la empresa de seguridad privada de los O´Connell, Charlie no podía quitarle la vista de encima al trébol dorado y verde que llevaban bordado como distintivo, pensando en ella, su rubia. Cómo si la hubiera invocado, Aldana entró caminado detrás del Director de Hogwarts, y mientras el director se sentaba en el puesto principal del comedor, los demás se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Una hora después la reunión se dio por terminada y los magos y brujas se retiraron, excepto los dragonolistas ya que Dumbledore pidió hablar con ellos.

-Entonces ¿de que quiere hablarnos?-Preguntó Orestes frotándose los ojos de cansancio.

-Disculpe los modales del señor Stump, pero es que ha habido mucho trabajo en la reserva y todos estamos muy cansados, ha sido un esfuerzo extra venir a Londres.-Se disculpó Bartus.

-Lo entiendo y no se preocupen, no los detendré mucho tiempo, sólo quiero informarles que han visto a Karkarov cerca de la frontera entre Ucrania y Rumania, les pido por favor que se organicen para patrullar la zona. Claro, en la medida que sus actividades lo permitan, de aquí en adelante les enviare las indicaciones por escrito, hay otras cuestiones que reclaman mi atención y esta será la ultima reunión que celebremos en Londres, si algo realmente importante llega a pasar los veré en Rumania. Aldana, mañana por la tarde quiero hablar con usted, por tanto me parece prudente que pase la noche en Londres-Miró de reojo a Orestes-Claro, con las medidas de seguridad pertinentes.

-No hay problema profesor Dumbledore.-La rubia asintió, mentalizándose para pasar la noche en "El caldero chorreante"

-Bien, la veo mañana por la tarde, lamento mucho no poder hacerlo más temprano pero tengo que atender otros asuntos. Bartus le pido por favor que apoye al señor Stump en lo que concierne a la seguridad de Aldana.-El líder dragonolista negó con un movimiento de mano.

-No, yo debo regresar a la reserva, tenemos muchísimo que hacer y mis tres mejores elementos están aquí, sí Toke, también la cuento a usted y sepa que en la reserva nadie la llamará "señora O'Connell" allá sigue siendo la señorita Toke- Los magos y la bruja sonrieron ante esta afirmación.-Quizá Weasley pueda ayudar, pero nada más mañana ¿eh? Hay mucho por hacer. Charlie asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me retiró, por favor despídanme de Remus, Molly y Sirius.- Albus Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta.

-Yo también me voy. Gracias por todo, y no olviden que los quiero mañana en la reserva.- Bartus salió detrás del director de Hogwarts.

-En ese caso, Orestes, y yo debemos ir al callejón Diagon para conseguir donde dormir. La voz de Sirius interrumpió la plática.

-Quédense esta noche, no es muy cómodo el lugar, pero tiene muchas medidas de seguridad, y los servicios funcionan (gracias a Arthur) pueden tomar una ducha y dormir en las habitaciones de arriba, Charlie y yo se las prepararemos rápido.

-Gracias pero no quisiéramos dar molestias- Orestes bostezó sonoramente.

-Creo que es buena idea que se queden, aquí van a estar a salvo con Remus y Sirius, además de todos los hechizos que protegen el lugar- Charlie hizo un ademan abarcando la habitación.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Charlie, pero…-Aldana no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que la voz del señor Weasley la interrumpió.

-¿En que tiene razón mi hijo?- Arthur entró al comedor llevando una bandeja con pan y chocolate caliente (cortesía de Molly) lo cual agradecieron los hechiceros, Orestes inmediatamente tomó un panecillo y comenzó a untarlo con queso suave, mientras Arthur ponía una taza llena de chocolate caliente delante de él.

-En que es buena idea que pasemos la noche aquí.- Orestes dio un mordisco al pan que tenía en la mano.

-¡Claro que sí! entonces hay que preparar dos habitaciones.- El señor Weasley suspiró.

-No te preocupes de eso nos encargamos Charlie y yo, mientras los chicos cenan. Por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Dijo Sirius

-Discúlpenos, mi nombre es Aldana…Toke, Aldana Toke.- La rubia extendió la mano hacia Arthur quien se la estrechó tratando de recordar donde había visto a esa chica antes y luego volteó para estrechar la mano de Orestes.

-Yo soy Orestes Stump, un placer señor Weasley, Charlie nos ha hablado mucho de usted y de toda su familia.

-¿De veras?-El mago sonrió al imaginar a Charlie hablando con ellos sobre sus anécdotas familiares.-Bueno hablando de eso, debo ir a echarles un ojo, así que los veré mañana, Sirius dejen la cocina limpia por favor.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo-Lupin entró al comedor con las manos en los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón.

-Muchas gracias Remus, ahora sí me voy tranquilo.-Sirius bufo fingiéndose molesto.

-Remus Lupin, siempre el niño bueno ¿eh?-A lo que el licántropo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mejor vamos a preparar las habitaciones.- Tras decir esto Remus empujó a Sirius por los hombros sacándolo del comedor

-¿Charlie, iras a casa esta noche?- Preguntó el señor Weasley, Aldana y Orestes miraron al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo fingiendo que se concentraban en cenar.

-No papá, Orestes y yo tenemos que cumplir un encargo de Dumbledore, pero por la tarde quizá pase a ver los enanos y (si corro con suerte) a Bill.

-A tu hermano tampoco lo veo mucho, llega muy tarde y se va muy temprano, además, últimamente tiene ocupados los fines de semana, tu madre se pone insoportable al hablar de eso.-Arthur movió la cabeza en un ademan negativo-Pero bueno, cuidando a los gemelos y ayudando aquí se le olvida todo eso- Arthur removió la cabellera de su hijo-Te veo mañana.

-Si papá- El señor Weasley Salió del comedor y finalmente se quedaron sólo los tres jóvenes dragonolistas, Orestes preguntó donde estaba el baño y tras recibir las indicaciones para encontrarlo dejo a los tortolitos.

-¿Qué tal la luna de miel?-Preguntó Charlie sonriéndole al amor de su vida, Aldana respondió haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Mejor que la boda (creo), la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, me la pase como en shock, mi abuelo me puso una enfermera, así que sólo recuerdo el día en que regrese a Irlanda, el resto del tiempo me la pase dormida con la enfermera vigilándome el sueño y dándome pociones, ella me dijo que pocas veces vio a Korbiss, casi nunca estuvo en el hotel. Pero soñé muy bonito.

-¿Qué soñabas?-El pelirrojo, sintió un gran alivio al cerciorarse que nada había ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su amada.

-Cosas lindas, todas relacionadas contigo, por que te extrañe mucho.-Aldana bajo la cabeza un poco ruborizada.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente y se ruborizó también.-Yo también te extrañe, la pase muy mal sin ti-se contuvo para no abrazarla, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien de la orden y descubrirlos.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Charlie, tengo buenas noticias para ambos, bueno eso depende de como tomes lo que voy a decirte.-Aldana bostezó, alcanzando a tapar su boca con una mano.

-Hablaremos mañana, esta noche duerme bien y sobre todo sueña conmigo-El pelirrojo le hizo un guiño travieso a la rubia, quien sonrió levemente. Un grito de terror rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, Charlie y Aldana corrieron hacia el vestíbulo con las varitas preparadas, Remus y Sirius estaban en la escalera y el colega de Charlie asustadísimo a la mitad del vestíbulo.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE MALDITO ELFO?- Lo que había ocurrido es que Orestes no vio a Kreacher sentado afuera del baño, y cuando salió sintió una mano huesuda que le tocaba un tobillo y con el ambiente de la casa Black, lo lógico fue el grito de terror que todos escucharon. El cual despertó al cuadro de la señora Black que empezó a berrear.

- ¡Suciedad! ¡Escoria! ¡Productos de la porquería y repugnantes! ¡Medio desarrollados, mutantes, subnormales, lárguense de esta casa! Cómo osan venir a la casa de mis padres.-Remus se apresuró a tapar el cuadro con las viejas cortinas, que no cedieron sino hasta que Sirius le ayudó.

-Bueno creo que vamos a tener momentos interesantes en este lugar-Aldana alzó una ceja mientras que Orestes recuperaba poco a poco el color.


	24. Un día en el 12 de Grimmauld Place 2

**Un día en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. (Segunda parte).**

Charlie despertó temprano, se asomó discretamente a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Orestes, aun se veía obscuro, de la mesita de noche tomó su reloj de pulsera y su varita-¡Lumus!-la punta de su varita se encendió lo suficiente para que pudiera consultar la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana, el pelirrojo sonrió, no era tan temprano, normalmente se levantaba media hora mas tarde; suspiró, la respiración de Orestes le indicó que su compañero aun dormía. Tras pensarlo un momento decidió bajar y prepararse una taza de café, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar al retrato de la señora Black, se vistió en silencio alumbrado por la leve luz de su varita y decidió "aparecerse" en la cocina, odiaba hacerlo sólo para ir de una habitación a otra, se le hacia una cosas tonta, algo que quizá los gemelos harían; pero no había opción, Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y se "apareció" en la cocina.

La tetera sobre la estufa indicaba que alguien ya estaba preparando algo, una rubia sonrió al ver aparecer al joven mago, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, también despertaste temprano.- Charlie besó a la bruja en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, es que ya no pude dormir y me apeteció una taza de té ¿gustas?- Charlie asintió y se sentó en una silla apoyando los brazos en la barra, mientras la chica trajinaba en la cocina, era raro estar ahí, esperando ser atendido por la chica con la que tantas veces fantaseó hacer su vida. Aldana sirvió el té y tomó asiento a su lado, el líquido caliente reconfortó el cuerpo de los dos y fue cuando Charlie tuvo el ánimo para abrazar la chica (no sin antes cerciorarse que estaban a solas).

-¿Crees que alguien más despierte pronto?- Aldana miró hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo dudo, Lupin y Sirius aun deben estar dormidos y Orestes, bueno ya sabes que él nunca ha sido muy madrugador- Sonrió al recordar todas las batallas matinales que había librado con su colega, de repente se puso serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La rubia miró a los ojos a su amor.

-Es que…te necesito a mi lado, lo aprendí de mala manera, estos días sin ti han sido un infierno, sé que no tenías elección, pero… aun así…yo…-Aldana no dejó que terminará la frase, lo besó con ansia desmedida, tomando por sorpresa al joven Weasley, cuando se separó de él, Charlie trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Ya te lo dije, yo también te extrañe…tonto-El pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con el mismo ímpetu que ella lo había hecho, disfrutando cada segundo de su reencuentro, la chica se alejó del joven, riendo juguetonamente.-Espera, tengo buenas noticias, si me dejas respirar te lo cuento.-Charlie la abrazó nuevamente ignorando el comentario.

-Cuéntame después, cuando estemos en la reserva, cuando salgamos de aquí, cuando sea, pero ahora déjame disfrutar esto- Y la besó nuevamente, acariciándole la espalda, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la roja cabellera. Un ruido semejante a un gruñido los hizo voltear, parado en la puerta de la cocina estaba Kreacher el viejo elfo domestico de la casa Black, hablando como sí estuviera solo.

-Ahí está ese chico de pelo rojo, él y su familia de traidores viniendo a la casa de mi pobre ama ¿Qué puede hacer el pobre Kreacher? Y esa chica rubia, Kreacher se pregunta ¿que hace con ese traidor a la sangre? Ella tiene sangre noble eso se nota, es casi tan bonita como la señorita Narcisa.-Aldana levantó una ceja y miró a Charlie quien se encogió de hombros e hizo una seña alrededor de su oreja para indicar que el elfo estaba loco. La bruja hizo un guiño a Charlie, tomó un panecillo que tenía apartado y se agacho a la altura del elfo para ofrecérselo, Kreacher retrocedió mostrando su desconfianza, pero ella permaneció donde estaba y de su blusa sacó el enorme medallón que una vez usó para curar una herida en el pecho de Charlie, el elfo abrió mucho los ojos al identificar el símbolo y aceptó el panecillo, la bruja le susurró.

-Comételo, le hará bien a la salud de un elfo de tu edad.-Sorprendentemente el elfo asintió y se lo comió sin vacilar. Aldana sonrió- ¿Mejor?-Kreacher asintió nuevamente.

-Pero Kreacher se siente muy cansado señorita ¿es normal?

-Sí, por que Kreacher ha pasado mucho tiempo sin descansar como es debido y ahora necesita dormir ¿Lo hará?

-Sí señorita, Kreacher hará lo que indique.

-Bien, entonces ahora ve a tu cama y acomódate ahí, cuando despiertes deberás beber mucha agua ¿entendido?-El viejo elfo afirmó con la cabeza y arrastró los pies para salir de la cocina, pero en el umbral de la puerta se desmayó. Charlie corrió para levantarlo y miró asustado a Aldana.

-¡Ya lo mataste!

-¡Cálmate! Sólo le di una poción de elfo para dormir, dormirá un día o dos, y al despertar se sentirá mejor, debe tener su cama cerca de la caldera, hay que llevarlo ahí y dejarlo reposar, créeme los elfos ancianos a veces necesitan esos largos periodos de sueño y la verdad no quiero verlo rondando por la casa mientras Orestes y yo estamos aquí. Charlie tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos y la respiración tranquila del elfo le hizo ver que efectivamente sólo dormía, bajaron al sótano y colocaron a Kreacher en el camastro que se había confeccionado con trapos sucios, Aldana lo tapó y después se retiraron en silencio. En las escaleras del sótano Charlie abrazó a la chica y le besó fugazmente los labios.

-Tramposa…

-No soy tramposa, me preocupo por la salud de un pobre elfo anciano.- Aldana volvió a hacer un guiño.

-Tramposa y mentirosa…-Charlie la besó más intensamente, retomando los arrumacos. Las caricias, los abrazos y los besos subieron de intensidad y entonces ella, ya sin contenerse dijo:

-Vamos a mi habitación, tenemos tiempo- Charlie se negó a la petición, y sin soltarse del abrazo, le contestó:

-Merlín sabe cuanto deseo estar contigo pero no en esta casa, regresemos a la cocina- Aldana asintió resignada.-En Rumania podremos hablar con calma ¿te parece?- Charlie le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano. Poco después estaban charlando en el comedor cuando "apareció" Orestes, Aldana le sirvió té y el joven se unió la conversación la cual trataba de la reunión del día anterior, luego bajaron Remus y Sirius. Cómo a las siete la señora Weasley llegó a preparar el desayuno y a acomodar los ingredientes que llevaba en una canasta para hacer la cena

-Molly ¿de verdad vas a dejar que Tonks te ayude con la cena?-Sirius levantó una ceja

-Bueno siempre y cuando la mantengas lejos del fuego todo estará bien-Charlie bebió un sorbo de café.

La señora Weasley suspiró- Yo y mis propuestas, ahora debo dejar que prepare por lo menos el postre, pero elegí una sencilla macedonia de frutas con crema batida, es una receta sencilla y no creo que haya peligro con eso.-Molly miró a la rubia- Aldana ¿es tu nombre? quiero pedirte tu ayuda para hacer la comida ¿puedes?

-Señora Weasley, de verdad le digo que aunque soy muy buena haciendo pociones la cocina se me da fatal ¿Qué tal si la ayudó en otra cosa?- Molly reflexiono un instante.

-Bueno, entre Sirius y tú podrían limpiar las alacenas del comedor, es la habitación que más se usa y no es posible que esté tan sucia- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco haciendo sonreír a Aldana.

-Está bien señora Weasley.

-Yo le puedo ayudar a cocinar; en la reserva Charlie y yo nos turnamos para hacer la cena.

-Muchas gracias ¿Orestes?- El aludido asintió complacido- Entonces pongamos manos a la obra.

-Yo voy a ir a la madriguera mamá, quiero saludar a mis hermanos antes de irme esta noche. Los veo luego- Charlie se encaminó a la salida, pero la señora Weasley se acercó a la puerta impidiendo el paso de su hijo, era increíble que una mujer tan bajita emanara tanta autoridad.

-No tan rápido, me parece muy bien que quieras ver a tus hermanos-El joven tragó saliva- Entonces cuidaras de ellos hasta que tu padre, Bill o yo volvamos, no me gusta dejarlos solos, así que ni hablar, si vas a ir la madriguera será en calidad de niñero.- Todos miraron al joven mago con burla.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes.- El pelirrojo aceptó su derrota antes de salir por la puerta. Terminado el desayuno Sirius y Aldana se hicieron de lo necesario para limpiar y se encaminaron al comedor. Mientras que Orestes y la señora Weasley trabajaban en la cocina. Al atardecer y tras un día batallando con unos cuantos nidos de Puffskein, limpiando polvo, telarañas y sacando brillo a todas las piezas de una vajilla de plata hermosamente grabada, Sirius y Aldana habían conversado sobre el trabajo de los dragonolistas y algunas anécdotas del merodeador, logrando que el comedor luciera limpio en el proceso.

-Lo hicimos bien ¿eh?- La rubia suspiró satisfecha

-Sí- Sirius contestó distraídamente. La bruja quería hacerle una pregunta que tenía en mente desde que Charlie le contó que el fugitivo también estaba en la orden.

-Oye ¿Es cierto que eres el padrino de Harry Potter?- Black soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Esas preguntas no se hacen a alguien que acabas de conocer, es como si yo te preguntara; oye ¿Es cierto que eres la esposa de Korbiss O´Connell?- Aldana palideció.-Encerrado en esta casa he tenido tiempo para leer el profeta de cabo a rabo, hasta la sección de sociales y finanzas, en ambas se menciona lo de su matrimonio "Señora O´Connell"

-No me gusta que me llamen así, me obligaron a casarme con él.

-Entonces hagamos un trato, ni tú ni yo volvemos a mencionar ciertos temas hasta tener más confianza ¿Qué te parece?- Aldana asintió.

-¿Entonces por que nos invitaste a Orestes y a mi a pasar la noche?

-Por que es agradable oír otra voz humana, tras pasar años en Azkaban y luego estar prisionero en un lugar que detestas, soportando a un elfo y un retrato que te odian, créeme, cualquier compañía es bien recibida.-Por un instante Aldana sintió lastima por el animago, ella se sentía prisionera, pero por lo menos tenía su libertad y el consuelo de un amor (aunque fuera prohibido)-Disculpa por contestarte así chica, es que hay cosas de las que no me es fácil hablar.

-Discúlpame a mí por haberte molestado.-Los gritos del retrato de la señora Black hicieron que Sirius corriera al vestíbulo y Tonks entró al comedor muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento ¡Es que ese maldito porta-paraguas! ¡Si ya saben que siempre me tropiezo con él!- Tonks miró a Aldana y frunció el ceño-Hola Toke ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A mi también me da gusto verte Tonks. Estoy esperando a Dumbledore porque quiere hablar conmigo ¿alguna otra pregunta?-Tonks resopló molesta y se metió a la cocina, Sirius y Lupin entraron al comedor.

-Remus acaba de llegar y me ayudó a tapar el retrato.

Lupin miró a la rubia y sonrió amablemente.-Hola Aldana, voy a ayudar a Molly en la cocina, espero no llegar tarde.

-No, de hecho acaban de empezar a preparar la cena, Tonks también está ayudando.

-¿Tonks? Ups, mejor me apuro- y dicho esto entró a la cocina.

-Con tanta gente cocinando espero que la cena de hoy sea un verdadero banquete.-Sirius se dejó caer en la silla.-Cuéntame de nuevo como lograste dormir al viejo Kreacher.

-No fue nada sólo le di una poción, descuida, estar dormido le hará bien a él (y a nosotros)

-A lo que me refiero es ¿cómo lo convenciste?

-Uno tiene sus métodos.- La rubia suspiró-Creo que iré a darme otro baño, quede muy sucia después de la faena.- La chica se levantó y a mitad del camino a la puerta Sirius le dijo.

-¿Me lo contaras algún día?

-Si te portas más amable, quizá lo considere.- La chica salió del comedor.

En la cocina Tonks esperaba impaciente las instrucciones de Molly, quien le explicó como hacer la macedonia y como batir la crema, Molly le dijo que primero batiera la crema con un poco de azúcar y luego preparará la fruta, le enseño el movimiento de varita que debía hacer para que la cuchara se moviera sola.

-Pero controla la fuerza que le pones, por que si no…-Un golpe de crema para batir en la cara de Molly interrumpió la frase-Puedes salpicar.- Molly se limpió con su mandil-

-¡Ay! ¡Ay perdón! Señora Weasley, yo… pondré más atención, ¡perdóneme!-Tonks estaba sonrojada y extendía las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado.-Molly regresó a la estufa a vigilar el estofado, Remus sonrió, sintió ternura por la torpeza de Tonks y antes de que la regañaran decidió ayudarle.

-Lo que pasa es que lo hiciste muy fuerte, mira, cuando muevas la crema debes hacerlo de esta manera-Lupin le volvió a mostrar el movimiento de varita-No inclines la muñeca o vas a hacer un desastre, ahora inténtalo tú-De nuevo el licántropo demostraba su talento como maestro-Pero no inclines la muñeca, mantenla en esta posición- Remus tomó la muñeca de la auror y se la sostuvo mientras ella tenia el ceño fruncido de concentración-Eso es, ahora deja de mover la crema cuando notes que se le forman pequeño picos en la superficie y cuando al voltear la cuchara la mezcla ya no se caiga, mientras tanto te ayudare a picar las frutas ¿está bien?

-Puedo hacerlo sola…

-Entonces sólo las lavare ¿De acuerdo?- Remus tomó las frutas y se acercó al lavabo. Mientras Tonks seguía concentrada en batir la crema. Por un breve momento se ruborizó al recordar la sensación de la mano de Remus sujetando su muñeca, pero retomó la concentración para terminar bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin mayores incidentes terminaron de preparar la cena, un estofado de verduras y pollo, pan casero recién horneado, cerveza de mantequilla, vino y por supuesto ensalada de fruta como postre. Arthur y Charlie llegaron a tiempo para cenar, el segundo iba muy contento por que por fin había hablado con Bill, felicitaron a Sirius y Aldana por la limpieza y a todos los que habían cocinado. Cenaron tranquilamente y al terminar Tonks preguntó insistentemente a todos sobre su postre, fastidiándolos un poco. Finalmente Charlie se dirigió a Aldana.

-Dumbledore te envió esto.- Le tendió una carta, la bruja la tomó y leyó el mensaje. Luego miró a Charlie y Orestes.

-¿A que hora debemos irnos?

-En una hora- Arthur sacó una botella de vino vacía y la puso sobre la mesa- Entonces se activará el traslator.

-Vamos por nuestras cosas-La bruja salió del comedor, Orestes asintió y siguió a Aldana.

-Ahora los alcanzó chicos- Charlie se dirigió a sus padres-¿podemos hablar en la cocina?- Una vez en la cocina Charlie se despidió de sus padres, prometiéndole a ambos que tendría cuidado en su trabajo en la reserva y en la orden.- No puedo escribir seguido, no mientras el ministerio siga viendo con ojos de sospecha a la familia Weasley.

-No te preocupes hijo, hazlo en la medida que puedas.-Arthur sonrió para tranquilizar al joven.

-Cuídate mucho Charlie, por que si algo te llega a pasar, yo no sé lo que…-El joven abrazó a su madre y le besó la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, cálmate, además tienes un magnifico reloj que te indicará donde estoy ¿sí?-Charlie acarició la mano de su mamá mientras le hablaba. Molly asintió aunque tenía la preocupación escrita en la cara.

Orestes y Aldana "se aparecieron" en el comedor con sus mochilas listas, Arthur miró su reloj y dijo,-Aun hay tiempo para un café.-Platicaron sobre la reserva, los tres dragonolistas respondieron todas las preguntas que se ocurrían a los demás magos, finalmente tomaron la botella vacía y salieron al jardín delantero para tocarla una vez activada y así regresar a Rumania, donde Charlie y Aldana hablarían, pues aun tenían muchas cosas que arreglar.


	25. Al paso de los años

**Al paso de los años.**

Charlie, Orestes y Aldana llegaron al anochecer a Rumania, Bartus les sugirió pasar la noche en el castillo y regresar a sus labores en la mañana, los chicos se dirigieron al ala designada para los guardianes de la reserva y los profesores, al final de un largo pasillo había un ventanal enorme con un vitral bellamente trabajado representando a un dragón rojo volando en un cielo azul, montado por un mago. Al lado del vitral había dos gruesas puertas de madera, la izquierda correspondía a profesores y sólo los docentes podían entrar ahí, la derecha era para los guardianes de la reserva, Orestes se adelantó y puso su varita sobre el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y pasaron a una cómoda aunque sobria sala común, la chimenea de piedra sobre la cual colgaba un magnifico tapiz con las principales especies de dragones que cuidaban en la reserva era el punto central, había dos sillones frente a ella, y en medio de los sillones una mesita de café.

Detrás de los sillones, entre la chimenea y la puerta principal tres mesas redondas de madera con el escudo de la reserva suficientes para 5 o seis personas y dos mesitas pegadas a la pared del lado izquierdo para dos o tres personas, al lado una pequeña cocina para preparar bebidas como café, té, y una alacena con todo tipo de jugos y bocadillos, claro que si se apetecía algo más sustancioso se podía solicitar a los elfos domésticos. La sala estaba vacía, ellos tres eran los únicos guardianes en la sala ese día.

Del lado derecho había dos puertas una con el dibujo un hermoso dragón de escamas rosas cuidando unos huevos dorados (la habitación de las chicas) y otra con un dragón de escamas azules lanzando una llamarada de fuego (la habitación de los chicos). Los dragonolistas se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los hombres se dieron un baño y se estaba vistiendo cuando Orestes preguntó:

-¿Y que pasó en Londres pillín?

Charlie se secaba el cabello, ante la pregunta dejo de hacerlo, miró a su compañero y parpadeó desconcertado. -¿De que estas hablando?

-De ti y de la chica, ya sabes, una noche a solas…

-Para empezar: entre el retrato que gritaba, el elfo loco, Remus, Sirius y tú no puede decirse que estuviéramos a solas.-El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse el pijama de algodón, de pantalón negro y la parte superior blanca.

-Pero los vi en la cocina muy juntitos… ¡uy! ¡Traviesos!

-Ya sé que estás pensando pero no pasó nada, sólo estábamos desayunando.

-¿En serio?- La voz de Orestes sonó desilusionada.

-En serio… pero…-Charlie se sonrojó intensamente-Ella me propuso ir a su habitación.

-¿Y por que no fueron? ¡La rechazaste! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Rechazaste a una hermosa mujer!

-Creo que sabemos que ese tipo de cosas es mejor no hacerlas con una mujer casada. No es que no quiera hacerlo con ella, pero es que hay mucho en riesgo, imagínate que del matrimonio O'Connell naciera un hermoso y pecoso pelirrojo, ya me dices como se podría explicar.

-Ni que estuviéramos en el milenio pasado, además hay algo en lo que no has pensado…-Charlie lo miró interrogativamente-Aldana viene de una familia de Sanadores, medimagos, enfermeras, parteras y un largo etcétera, entonces si de algo sabe esta chica es de como tomar ciertas medidas de precaución ¿no?-Charlie abrió enormemente los ojos, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera- Entonces si ambos quieren estar juntos, ya son mayores de edad, no veo por que deben retrasarlo más. Ve y dale a esa chica su verdadera luna de miel.

Charlie cerró los ojos meditando la posibilidad, estaban a solas en un hermoso y cómodo castillo, Orestes no era ningún problema ¿Qué lo detenía? Miedo, eso era, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y meter en problemas a la chica que más amaba.

-Su verdadera luna de miel…

-¡Vamos, a la faena matador!-Una almohada se estampó en el rostro de Orestes, callando sus carcajadas. Entonces Charlie se decidió, inspiró profundamente y salió a la sala común.

Aldana estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, vestida con un camisón largo de seda verde y cubierta por una bata de seda negra, leía el pergamino que le habían dado en Londres con una expresión de perplejidad, la cual desapareció dando paso a una gran sonrisa cuando Charlie se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, la chica guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su bata.

-¿Buenas o malas noticias?

-No importa, no ahora…-Aldana se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de su amado. El joven mago la besó en los labios por un largo rato.

-¿Sabes que te amo? Condenada rubia manipuladora, caprichosa, de carácter fuerte y por si fuera poco: Slytherin.

-Que bueno que me amas tanto…- La rubia rió suavemente.

-Te lo digo para que sepas que te amo tal y como eres… y que…-El joven tragó saliva, la chica se separó y lo vio a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué cosa?

Charlie enrojeció, él no era para esas cosas ¿cómo se lo planteabas a alguien? Definitivamente eso del romance se le daba fatal.-Este, bueno recuerdas cuando llevamos a Kreacher al sótano y me propusiste ir a tu habitación… y yo… este, bueno ahora estamos solos y ¡Claro si tú quieres! Pues podríamos...-Lo ultimo que sintió Charlie fue la mano de Aldana jalándolo hacia la habitación de la chicas (no había conjuros que lo impidieran) la puerta se cerró y esa noche los jóvenes se entregaron a la unión mas placentera y sagrada que puede haber entre dos personas que se aman, fue la noche mas maravillosa en la vida de estos enamorados, todo el dolor y las tristezas por la que pudieran haber pasado quedaba compensando con creces.

Algunos años después, Charlie estaba en la cocina de la madriguera contando su historia de amor prohibido a sus padres, sabía que en algún momento se los tendría que platicar y esa era la noche, se había decidido a hacerlo después de una reunión familiar.

Molly se enjuagaba las lágrimas con un paño de cocina y Arthur parpadeaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que su hijo les había contado.

-Hijo, todo esto ¿realmente ocurrió?-El padre el joven agitó la cabeza.

-Cada palabra de lo que les platique es cierta. Comprenderán que no podía decirles nada.

-¿Pero como no me di cuenta Charlie? ¿Qué me pasó?

-En realidad, esa fue la parte más difícil, impedir que tú te dieras cuentas mamá pero estábamos lejos, luego vino todo lo ocurrido en la orden, cuando esa serpiente mordió a papá, luego el noviazgo de Bill, cuando Ron se fue con Harry y Hermione, la batalla de Hogwarts, la… muerte de Fred…en fin todo, por eso no te diste cuenta.

-Por eso viniste a la madriguera el día que Aldana y Orestes se quedaron en Grimmauld Place…

-Para evitar que mi observadora madre sospechara.

-¿Pero y Kreacher? él los vio en la cocina y nunca dijo nada-Arthur se limpió la frente con un pañuelo.

-Cortesía de la poción que ella le dio al elfo.-Charlie sonrió al recordar ese día.

-No lo puedo creer, me cuentas todo esto y no lo puedo creer ¿te das cuenta en que problemas te pudiste haber metido? Mejor dicho se pudieron haber metido

-No me sermonees mamá, Aldana y yo siempre fuimos conscientes de la situación. Créeme, no sabes las precauciones que tuvimos que tomar

-Ahora entiendo por que nunca te vimos con ninguna chica.- Arthur suspiró-Si tanto se amaron ¿por que no están juntos?

-No puedo hablar de eso, lo siento papá, perdóname mamá.

-Pero si todo esto ocurrió años atrás ¿Por qué te no te has casado? ¿La sigues amando?

-Sí madre, la amo con todo mí ser, y no quiero que ninguna otra mujer ocupe su lugar.

-Hijo me parece muy bien que pienses así, pero el tiempo pasa y algún día querrás tener tu propia familia, algo debió salir muy mal porque ahora no están juntos, sólo te pido que no estanques tu vida, ni te prives de la alegría de ser padre, de cuidar un hogar.-Arthur miraba preocupado a su hijo.

-Charlie, algún día superaras ese amor y entonces veras que la vida sigue.-Molly acarició la cara llena de pecas de su hijo.

-No mamá, algún día les contare lo que ocurrió en realidad y entonces sabrán en que consiste nuestra promesa de amor.-El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su mamá y le dio un beso.

Charlie pasó unos cuantos días más en la madriguera, y volvió a Rumania, llegó a la casa de Bucarest en la que vivía los fines de semana (por que los demás días estaba en la reserva). Su vivienda estaba ubicada en una zona boscosa, favorita de magos y brujas que gustaban de lugares tranquilos; La casa de dos pisos estaba hecha totalmente de tablas de madera pintadas de blanco, el techo era de dos aguas cubierto de teja gris, la puerta principal era sencilla, blanca con un pequeño vitral de flores también blancas, había dos grandes ventanales en la sala, dos más en el lado izquierdo de la casa, y una gran ventana donde estaba la cocina, en la planta alta dos ventanas largas daban luz a las habitaciones y había un balconcito dando al camino principal con un juego de mesa y sillas en color blanco.

Una anciana barría el frente de la casa y sonrió al ver a Charlie con su mochila de viaje colgada al hombro.

-Buenas tardes Joven Weasley ¿Tuvo buen viaje? ¿Toda la familia bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias, sí todos bien, excepto mi sobrino Lois que sufre por que le están saliendo los dientes.-La anciana era una squib de largo cabello blanco siempre sujeto en un apretado moño que cuidaba de la casa de Charlie.

-Pobrecillo, es lo más molesto a esa edad.

-¿Para los padres o para los bebés?

-Para ambos.- La anciana dejó la escoba a un lado y abrió la puerta, Charlie entró sintiéndose feliz de estar ahí, el olor a pino le recordó la sensación de estar en su casa, la sala estaba a la derecha, con una chimenea de piedra y muebles estilo rustico con fundas en colores otoñales y una mesita de madera maciza para café en medio de el sofá y los sillones, la escalera estaba en el recibidor, barnizada de tal manera que se viera el color natural de la madera. A la izquierda y antes de los escalones estaba la entrada a una habitación con una chimenea de ladrillos rojos, un sofá color crema largo y un sillón con un horrible estampado de amarillo chillón y rayas naranjas que nada tenia que ver con la decoración pero que era el favorito de Charlie por ser muy cómodo, detrás de los muebles de la habitación había un librero cubriendo una pared completa y del lado izquierdo de la habitación un mostrador lleno de fotografías y recuerdos familiares, la graduación de Hermione (abrazada de Ron), la de Ginny, la boda de Bill y Fleur, Harry vistiendo su capa de auror por primera vez, Fred y George posando orgullosos frente a "Sortilegios Weasley", sus padres celebrando su aniversario de bodas, Charlie con toda su familia en varias navidades, Charlie cargando a su primera sobrina, en fin, muchos recuerdos acumulados a los largo de los años.

Debajo de la escalera había un espacio para almacenar cosas, el pelirrojo recordó la primera vez que lo vio y lo indignado que se sintió al pensar que Harry había dormido en un lugar así por once años.

Detrás de la escalera estaba la puerta que daba acceso al sótano. Y al final del pasillo el comedor con una mesa redonda para 5 personas, la mesa y las sillas eran también de madera, y la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel azul y tenia un frutero lleno de manzanas rojas, lo que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa era una barra-desayunador con 3 banquillos altos, toda la cocina integral estaba hecha de madera con la excepción de la estufa y la tarja, había una mesa de madera maciza en el centro de la cocina.

Charlie subió a su habitación, dejo su mochila en la cama y se metió a darse un baño, mientras se aseaba la anciana le dispuso ropa limpia encima de la cama y dejó su mochila en una silla al lado de la ventana alargada, corrió la cortina blanca para darle mayor privacidad, y salió de la habitación, el pelirrojo se vistió y bajo la escalera, comió el sándwich que le preparó la señora y salió al patio trasero, un enorme perro labrador color chocolate le saltó encima lamiéndole la cara, moviendo el rabo de pura alegría y colocando sus patas sobre el pecho del mago, la anciana se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y sonrió.

-Brownie ya comió Joven Weasley, no le vaya a dar más.

-¿Ya ves Brownie? Aunque agradezco la bienvenida no puedes comer más así que ni lo intentes.-Cómo si entendiera, el perro bajo la patas y Charlie le rascó detrás de la orejas.

-Buen chico, ahora espérame aquí.-El mago volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta, se sentó en uno de los banquillos altos y apoyó los codos en la barra.

-Recuérdeme señora Jones ¿cómo permití que ese animal se quedara en la casa?

La anciana siguió cortando verduras para la cena.-De la misma manera en que permitió que se quedaran Sugar, Brandy, Regaliz y Cocoa, lo convencieron con "la mirada".

-¡Ah sí! La mirada, ay señora Jones si sigo con mi corazón de pollo esta casa se va a convertir en el arca de Noé-Charlie suspiro recordando a los tres gatos que habitaban su casa: Sugar una gatita totalmente blanca, Cocoa un gato siamés, Regaliz, el hijo de ambos y que había salido color gris; así como la pareja de Brownie un hembra de labrador color miel llamada Brandy.

-Oiga ¿tardaran mucho?

-No creo, ya tiene rato que se fueron, deberían volver en cualquier momento… la señora Jones consultó el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, y unos taconeos sobre la duela de madera dirigiéndose la cocina, Charlie volteó a ver a la mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola querido, que bueno que volviste.-Aldana besó en los labios al pelirrojo y le rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos.

-Hola cariño, es que ya te extrañaba.

-Y yo a ti, pero debes visitar tu familia de vez en cuando, si no a Molly podría darle un colapso.

-¿Y Brandy? ¿Donde esta?

-¡Ah! la fue a dejar con Brownie, el cuidador dice que está muy bien, sólo esta preñada.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.-Más animales…

-Que curioso que siendo dragonolista no te gusten los animales.

-Sí me gustan pero todo con medida.

-Se quiere quedar con un cachorro…-Aldana se sentó en uno de los banquillos al lado de Charlie.

-mmm…

-¿Qué le vas a decir?

La señora Jones colocó un vaso de jugo de calabaza frente a la rubia y sonrió de medio lado.-Le va a decir que no al principio, luego usara "la mirada" y al final nos quedaremos con otro perro, ¿o usted que cree señora Toke?-Ambas mujeres se rieron y Charlie gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Graciosas!… lo peor es que tienen razón ¡ah pero eso sí! será la última camada, luego los esterilizaremos a ambos, igual que Sugar y Cocoa.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza, una niña de cinco años entró corriendo, Charlie se dio vuelta en el banquillo y la chiquilla saltó a sus piernas.

-¡El cuidador dice que Brandy va a tener perritos! ¿No es lindo?

-Primero saluda niña.-Aldana la reprendió suavemente.

-Perdóname papi, hola ¿como estás?- La nena de dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-Pues yo muy bien aunque creo que no tan contento como tú.

-¿Me dejaras quedarme con un perrito?-Ahí estaba la petición, los ojos cafés de su hija eran iguales a los de Aldana y cuando quería algo (que de verdad lo deseara) ponía una mirada de cachorrito a la que hasta ese momento su padre no sabía resistirse.

-Ciara, ya tenemos muchas mascotas… creo que no es una buena idea-Los ojos de la niña seguían en expresión suplicante y estaba haciendo un pucherito que se veía gracioso en sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Charlie le acarició la cabellera roja que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y que en ese momento estaba sujeto por una diadema color azul claro haciendo juego con su túnica blanca y azul.

Aldana y la señora Jones observaban la escena, muy divertidas al ver pasar apuros al señor de la casa, el pelirrojo les lanzó una mirada de advertencia que fue olímpicamente ignorada.

-¿Entonces papi? Me puedo quedar con un perrito ¿verdad?

-Dejaremos que nazcan y una vez que se desteten, hablaremos de nuevo ¿entendido?-La voz de Aldana no admitía replica.

-Sí mami…

-Ahora ve a darte un baño y luego te pones a hacer la tarea-La niña alzó la cabeza y tomó aire para protestar-¡Nada! Dijimos que me acompañarías con el cuidador si al volver hacías la tarea, debes cumplir tu palabra, Señora Jones por favor acompáñela.

-Si mamá- La niña se retiró con aire derrotado tomando de la mano a la Señora Jones. Charlie miró divertido la escena y cuando estuvieron solos besó a Aldana en los labios.

-Mi heroína, me salvaste del poder maléfico de "la mirada".

-Deberías ser menos permisivo…es increíble que el supervisor general de la reserva de Dragones de Rumania, el hombre capaz de calmar al dragón mas hostil, se deje manipular por una niña de cinco años.

-Pues sí, algún día seré menos blandengue. Pero ahora déjame besarte mucho, mujer.

Y así entre una sana y tranquila vida familiar llegó la noche, Ciara dormía cuando Charlie entró a arroparla y besarle la frente. Luego regresó a la sala principal donde Aldana lo esperaba frente a la chimenea, vestida con un camisón corto negro con adornos rojos y una bata larga haciendo juego. Tenía en la mano una copa y en la mesa había otra copa servida y una botella de vino de elfo.

-Esa niña es toda una Weasley, solo le faltan los ojos azules. Por el contrario Charlie Jr. tiene los ojos azules pero…

-A mi me gustan sus ojos, son iguales a los tuyos, y Charlie Jr. va a ser muy guapo cuando sea adulto, ya escuchare como te gritan "¡suegra!"-El pelirrojo se sentó junto a su mujer- Por cierto mis padres me volvieron a preguntar por que no me he casado-La bruja suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Otra vez! ¿Y que contestaste ahora?

-La verdad, esta vez les conté toda nuestra historia, bueno…casi toda.-Aldana se enderezó alarmada y palideció ligeramente

-¿Qué les contaste? ¡No me asustes!

-Tranquila, les conté hasta ese día cuando Orestes y tú pasaron la noche en Grimmauld Place ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo hiciste dormir al pobre Kreacher?

-¿Sólo eso les contaste? ¿Seguro? ¿No saben nada de Ciara, de Charlie, ni de todo lo demás?

-Sabes que no podemos decirlo, no por ahora al menos, pero es que quiero que me dejen tranquilo un tiempo corazón.

Aldana se abrazó al cuerpo de Charlie y lo apretó contra el suyo.-Cuando les digamos se van a ir de espaldas.

-¡Eso es poco! Pero hicimos una promesa y hay que cumplirla a cabalidad.

-¿En que nos fuimos a meter, Charlie?

-En la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas: la de ser padre y madre.


	26. Promesa de amor

**Una promesa de amor.**

Aldana jugueteaba nerviosa abriendo y cerrando el álbum que tenía en las manos, sentada frente al sofá color crema, se levantó y lo colocó con los demás en la mesa de café de la sala principal, Charlie leía "El profeta" sentado en su sillón favorito, al mirarlo la rubia frunció el ceño, no entendía como le gustaba ese horrible sillón y tampoco entendía como es que estaba tan tranquilo, el pelirrojo bajó el periódico y miró a la bruja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¡No tardan en llegar tus padres! y tú sólo preguntas "¿qué?"- Aldana se retorcía las manos en gesto de ansiedad, Charlie se levantó, la abrazó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.-Ayer el nervioso era yo ¡pensé que tu abuelo me iba a lanzar una maldición imperdonable! tiene una vitalidad increíble para estar a punto de cumplir 100 años.

-Ya sabes como es el abuelo de sobreprotector, sobretodo por lo que pensó de ti durante estos años y lo de su vitalidad, bueno es un sanador de renombre y sabe como cuidarse ¡eso que tiene que ver con que estés tan tranquilo!

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.-Conozco a mi familia. Sé que al final de este día todo estará en orden, como debió de estar desde hace mucho tiempo.

La señora Jones asomó la cabeza para avisar a Aldana que la tarta estaba lista y que solo faltaba decorarla, la rubia fue a la cocina para terminar el postre, mientras que Charlie ojeaba los álbumes fotográficos, sonriendo al ver pasar frente a sus ojos los recuerdos de tantos años y sobre todo pensando en que desde ese día todo dejaría de ser un secreto. Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, el pelirrojo la abrió y saludó a sus padres.

-¡Hijo! ¡Que alegría! ¡Déjame verte bien! ¿Cómo has estado?- La voz emocionada de Molly se escuchó por toda la casa.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos mamá y papá.-Charlie abrazó a sus padres después de la inspección de Molly-He estado bien, muy ocupado con mis dragones ya sabes ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?

-Muy bien, ayer fueron a dejar a los chicos a King Cross.- Arthur bajó las maletas

-Oh si, es el primer año de Rose y Al ¿no?

-Sí, y este año se gradúa Victoire.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!-Molly suspiró-Parece que fue ayer cuando tu padre y yo los llevábamos a ustedes a King Cross.

-¡Que casa tan bonita Charlie! Siempre pensé que vivías en la reserva ¿Por qué no nos hablaste de este lugar?- Arthur miró a su alrededor

-Nunca preguntaron.-Charlie se encogió de hombros. Un anciano bajó las escaleras, era alto (casi 1.80) usaba anteojos de armazón grueso en color negro, sin barba o bigote, calvo y el cabello que le quedaba era blanco, largo y lo tenia atado en una coleta, que le llegaba a media espalda, usaba una túnica color vino con elegantes bordados plateados de runas antiguas en el bajo y en los puños de las anchas mangas.

-Buenos días señor Derwent, espero que haya dormido bien.

-Sí muchas gracias- El abuelo de Aldana miró a la pareja de recién llegados y se acercó a saludar- Buenos días, Artemius Derwent a su servicio.

-Papá, mamá, les presento al señor Derwent, el abuelo de Aldana Toke: mi mujer.

-¡¿TU MUJER?- Molly y Arthur dijeron las palabras al mismo tiempo, mirando incrédulos a su retoño.

-Hay mucho que explicar, sugiero que vayan a instalarse y que hablemos con ellos mientras tomamos el té, mi nieta hace una tarta de fresa deliciosa (receta de familia).

-Acompáñenme, les mostraré su habitación.- Charlie cargó las maletas y subió las escaleras seguido de sus padres que guardaban silencio debido al shock, los dejó instalarse en la bonita habitación de huéspedes y antes de salir les dijo:

-Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero el señor Derwent tiene razón: hablaremos mientras tomamos el té.

Aldana y la señora Jones terminaban de preparar la mesa para servir el té, cuando Charlie bajó, la rubia colocó la tarta en el centro de la mesa, y miró a su amor. El señor Derwent abrazó a su nieta y le besó la cabeza.-¿Crees que tarden mucho?- Aldana era todo nervios, temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-Conociendo a mamá bajaran enseguida- Charlie sonrió.-Cálmate, lo entenderán, tal como hizo tu abuelo.

-No creas, aun estoy digiriendo la noticia jovencito.-Los Weasley bajaron y se plantaron en medio del comedor. La señora Jones salió discretamente por la puerta trasera, dejando a los señores de la casa y a sus invitados a solas.

-Aldana Toke Derwent, te presento (formalmente) a mis padres: Arthur y Molly Wesley. Papá y mamá ella es la mujer que he amado por todos estos años.-Aldana extendió la mano hacia Molly

-Mucho gusto ¡ya te recuerdo! Tú eras parte de la orden, estuviste un día en la sede, pero que debo decir ¿bienvenida a la familia? ¿Se van a casar?-Molly estrechó la mano de la rubia, pero su voz denotaba molestia.

-Disculpa a mi esposa- Arthur también estrechó la mano de Aldana-Es que esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Por favor, siéntense y escuchen lo que Charlie y yo tenemos que contarles.

Todos se acomodaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, Aldana sirvió el té y una vez que todos estuvieron atendidos Charlie inició el relato:

-Lo que les voy a decir se lo contamos apenas ayer al señor Derwent, él tampoco sabía nada, ayer ella contó la historia y ahora es mi turno.-El pelirrojo suspiró- Recordaran la vez que les platique de mi historia de amor con esta mujer-Aldana y Charlie entrelazaron sus manos sobre la mesa.- Bien, pues la historia no terminó ahí, después de que Aldana y Orestes pasaron al noche en Grimmauld Place (el año en que nombraron Prefecto a Ron) nosotros seguimos con nuestra vida, trabajando en la reserva y cumpliendo algunas misiones para la orden, y honestamente esperábamos con ansias a que pasaran tres años por que en ese lapso Aldana sería libre del juramente inquebrantable que la obligaba al matrimonio con Korbiss O´Connell, pero lamentablemente al siguiente año su padre murió de un ataque al corazón al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa-Aldana apretó la mano de Charlie, él la abrazó y besó su mejilla, el Señor Derwent retomó la narración al ver el dolor en la cara de su nieta:

-Mi hija Ciara estaba internada en Saint Patrick, el hospital de heridas mágicas de Irlanda, llevaba una vida semi-normal, pero un día los vigilantes se descuidaron, ella entró a uno de los laboratorios de pociones, preparó mal una pócima y los vapores venenosos la mataron. El corazón de Gideón no soportó el dolor y falleció. Los enterramos en un cementerio Irlandés el 16 de septiembre.- Aldana bajó la mirada y Charlie la estrechó más contra él, retomando el relato.

-Gracias Señor Derwent; en esa época yo estaba trabajando en la reserva, ella ya no trabajó ahí desde la muerte de su padre, pues tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar; la muerte de Gideón Toke la liberó de su compromiso matrimonial pero no de sus responsabilidades con la familia Toke y los Derwent. Un día Aldana me buscó, se "apareció" desde Irlanda y aprovechando que había poca gente en la reserva por el baile de Halloween estuvimos juntos para celebrar su divorcio- Charlie tomó aire para continuar-Luego ella regresó a Irlanda y prometimos vernos en navidad. Pero antes de eso ambos recibimos una carta del ministerio, del departamento de misterios específicamente, nos dieron cita para estar en el ministerio el 20 de noviembre, ese día nos reunimos con un inefable que nos llevó a una pequeña oficina y nos explicó que les interesaban las notas de la investigación que habían hecho la señora Ciara Derwent y la Señora Lovegood.

-¿La madre de Luna?-Arthur interrumpió bruscamente sorprendido por la revelación.

-Sí, la señora Lovegood y mi madre investigaban un hechizo para quitar marcas y cicatrices de magia negra, por eso murieron las dos.-Aldana hablo por primera vez desde que Charlie inició el relato, separándose del abrazo del pelirrojo pero manteniendo sus manos unidas.

-Entonces, como decía, este inefable quería tener las notas en el ministerio, pero Aldana se puso como fiera, dijo que nunca se las daría al ministerio, por que a fin de cuentas era trabajo de su madre y que ellos no tenían derecho sobre él, entonces el inefable nos mostró un pensadero, Aldana y yo entramos en él para una visión del futuro, era la batalla de Hogwarts y en esa visión…

-Charlie moría, además de Fred, ustedes estaban llorando a Charlie…-Aldana habló con un tono de voz frio y Molly se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada de imaginar tal cosa.

-Pero entonces, el inefable nos dijo que la magia que las investigadoras habían usado era tan poderosa que el ministerio debía tenerla a resguardo y nos propuso intercambiar las notas por una "promesa solemne".

-¿Qué es eso, hijo?-Arthur jugueteaba nerviosamente con su servilleta de tela.

-Una "promesa solemne" es un hechizo de la misma rama que "el juramento inquebrantable" pero es más difícil de hacer por que el enlace lo debe hacer forzosamente un inefable, es duro de cumplir, porque implica impedir todo aquello que puede revelar un secreto por un lapso de tiempo, en este caso para proteger mi vida. Y nos pidieron sacrificar lo más sagrado que teníamos.

-Su promesa de matrimonio-Susurró Molly, entendiendo a donde llevaba todo.

-Así es mamá, al principio no quise hacerlo, le dije a esta mujer que no lo haría, que prefería morir siendo su esposo que vivir sin que estuviéramos juntos, pero ella me dio muy buenas razones para hacer la promesa y por eso ni ella ni yo nos podemos casar jamás (con nadie). Pero eso sí: sobreviví la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Pero entonces, este tiempo ¿han vivido juntos o no?

-¡Ah! Permítame explicarle Señora Weasley- El anciano Derwent se inclinó sobre la mesa con una expresión de satisfacción en su cara-Resulta que tengo algunos contactos en el ministerio y mi nieta los usó (a mis espaldas) para averiguar los huecos legales de la "promesa solemne" y encontró que en realidad la cosa no es tan grave: La promesa que ellos hicieron no se puede romper, pero afecta sólo a los registros mágicos. Lo que quiere decir que en el registro mágico de Charles Weasley jamás aparecerán esposa o hijos, y en el de Aldana Toke Derwent sólo aparecerán sus hijos, nunca se registrara el nombre del padre aunque éste sea un mago, cómo si ella fuera madre soltera.

Los Registros mágicos son la variante mágica del "registro civil" en mundo muggle, cuando un mago nace su nombre se añade mágicamente a su árbol familiar, y en su registro de vida se anotan los datos mas relevantes, a que escuelas asistió, donde trabajó, con quien se casó, cuantos hijos tuvo, como y donde murió y donde esta sepultado. Por ejemplo al nacer Hermione Granger de padres muggles, su nombre se añadió al árbol familiar de la familia mágica a la que la chica está ligada, así es cómo se supo a que escuela podía asistir.

-Entonces esta "promesa solemne" les impide casarse y registrar a sus hijos como matrimonio, además el hechizo impedía que cualquier persona ajena al contrato supiera que tal promesa se hizo, por eso ni Charlie ni Aldana nos dijeron nada durante estos años.

-Pero esa parte de nuestra promesa tenia una duración de 20 años, los cuales ya se cumplieron; y a pesar de que no nos vamos a casar nunca, hemos vividos felices por 20 años desde que Ciara nació, bueno yo sólo vengo los fines de semana (por el trabajo en la reserva).

-Espera, espera ¿Quién es Ciara?-Arthur Weasley trataba de asimilar toda la información que les habían dado.

-Su nieta, papá y mamá.-Charlie sonrió liberado por podérselos contar al fin.

-¿Tengo una nieta? ¿Tuya?- Molly sintió como se le humedecían los ojos.

-No Señora Weasley, tiene dos nietos. Charlie Jr. es dos años menor que Ciara, este año también se gradúa de Hogwarts.

-¡Y yo sin saberlo! ¡Que injusto!-Molly se enjuagaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-No podían decirnos nada Señora Weasley, en el momento en que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo con respecto a la "promesa solemne" antes de 20 años Charlie moriría inmediatamente. Pero ahora ya son libres de contarlo.

-Entonces ¿Han estado viviendo juntos sin que nadie lo supiera? ¿Cómo lo lograron?-Arthur se animó por fin a beber un poco de té, hizo una mueca al notar que ya estaba frio, Aldana desapareció la bebida fría de las tazas con un movimiento de varita y se levantó para calentarlo nuevamente.

-No ha sido tan difícil, yo tengo que estar en la reserva de lunes a viernes y en ocasiones los sábados, desde que soy supervisor tengo que viajar mucho para negociar fondos, o tratar asuntos en las reservas de Gales, Suecia y las Islas Hébridas, además de los trámites en el ministerio, todo eso me mantiene lejos hasta por un mes. Aldana ha sido muy paciente con eso, ella ha estado viviendo aquí con la señora Jones.

-Mi hijo Donald Derwent se hace cargo de los asuntos Derwent-Toke, que consisten en administrar todo lo que tenga que ver con hospitales mágicos en Europa, desde que Charlie Jr. cumplió seis años Aldana administra la clínica de heridas mágicas de Rumania, la señora Jones y Natalie Stump se han hecho cargo de sus hijos mientras ella trabaja.

-Bueno, eso hasta que entraron a Hogwarts, desde entonces Charlie y yo estamos con ellos tanto como podemos.-Aldana sirvió el té caliente.

-¿Quienes son Natalie Stump y la señora Jones?-Arthur por fin bebió un sorbo de té caliente.

-La señora Jones es una squib que cuida de la casa y de mi mujer, vive y trabaja aquí, Natalie Stump es la esposa de un amigo nuestro (y guardaespaldas de Aldana) ella antes era una auror pero desde que nacieron sus hijos se dedicó a dar clases a los niños antes de que entren a Hogwarts o a cualquier escuela de magia.

-No me parece bien, el lugar de una mujer es junto a su familia, cuidando a sus hijos, no los puedes dejar con niñeras y tutores, ¡eso está muy mal!

-Es que no me gusta estar encerrada en la casa sin hacer otra cosa que quehaceres domésticos, sabía que usted no aprobaría como hemos criado a nuestros hijos pero dado que una tiene 20 años y el otro 18 creo que ya no se puede hacer nada.-Aldana sonrió mirando a Molly con ternura. La señora Weasley enrojeció hasta las orejas y bebió de su té para disimular la vergüenza de admitir que la rubia tenía razón. El señor Weasley y Charlie se miraron divertidos de que alguien controlará a Molly Weasley, el señor Derwent sirvió la tarta de fresa y la charla siguió.

-Lo único que siempre nos ha lastimado es mentirles a nuestras familias sobre nuestros hijos, nos hubiera encantado poder estar con ustedes en las ocasiones especiales. Una vez, cuando Ciara tenía como 2 años el abuelo encontró una fotografía donde Charlie y yo estamos juntos y para no delatarnos invente que él me había abandonado en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada de Ciara. La única razón por que el abuelo no salió a buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras fue por que yo le rogué que no lo hiciera.

-Razón por la cual ayer casi me mata este venerable señor ¡Deberían haberlo visto, es muy fuerte para su edad!

-Y cuando me embarace de Charlie Jr. le dije que el padre era otro mago, mi abuelo me regaño tanto que sólo le faltó echarme un "Cruciatus", me dijo mil cosas que se pueden resumir en una palabra "irresponsable".-La rubia puso una mano sobre la de su abuelo mirándolo con amor.

-¿Y cómo pretendías que reaccionara? M nieta estaba esperando otro bebé sin padre, los registros mágicos no decían nada del primero ¡Claro que me enoje!

-Por eso los invitamos a pasar estos días con nosotros; para que conozcan a nuestra familia, por que en nuestro corazón así es, aunque nuestros arboles genealógicos nunca se enlacen, ni jamás nos vayamos a casar.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-Molly levantó la vista de su taza de té.

-Charlie y yo nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones para irnos de luna de miel (pues ya no importa que nos vean juntos) pero antes queremos ir a la casa de cada uno de sus hermanos para contarles nuestra historia y que conozcan a sus sobrinos, luego será el turno de mis tíos, pues ante la ley mágica ellos son Toke Derwent, pero me interesa que mis familiares sepan que mis hijos tienen un padre que los ama.-Aldana alzó la barbilla en un ademan orgulloso.

-Y así cerrarles la boca a un par de personitas ¿verdad nietecita mía?-El viejo sonrió con picardía.

La hora del té terminó sin mayores incidentes, durante dos semanas los Weasley y Artemius Derwent estuvieron como huéspedes en la casa de Charlie y Aldana, conociendo a sus hijos a través de los álbumes de fotografías que Aldana preparó con anticipación, prometiéndoles que presentarían a los chicos formalmente al clan Weasley durante la reunión navideña de ese año.


	27. Una navidad llena de sorpresas 1

**Una navidad llena de sorpresas.**

El banquete de nochebuena había sido regio, como siempre; Molly Weasley mejoraba sus habilidades culinarias con el paso de los años y era muy estricta al enseñarles a todas las mujeres de su numerosa familia como cocinar, limpiar y en general atender a su familia. La madriguera estaba hasta su máxima capacidad por que la mayor parte de sus hijos y nietos habían pasado la noche en la vieja casa.

La madrugada de navidad dos niños en pijamas se acercaron sigilosamente al árbol de navidad para abrir sus obsequios, caminaron de puntillas sin encender la luz y cuando estaban a punto de tomar sus presentes se encendió la luz y una potente voz masculina los hizo brincar del susto.

-¿Qué creen que hacen enanos?

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú tío George! casi nos matas del susto- Albus tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-"El que nada debe nada teme" díganme ¿Acaso pretendían abrir los obsequios antes que los demás?- George levantó una ceja en un ademan inquisitivo a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Estee, no tío ¿Cómo crees?-Hugo sonrió poniendo la cara de angelito que normalmente funcionaba con su mamá.

-mmm, les sugiero que regresen a la cama si no quieren que empiece a gritar y despierte a su abuela, ya saben cómo le gusta que se adelanten a abrir los regalos.-Los dos chicos sintieron escalofrió al imaginar a su abuela Molly enojada, pero aun así Al tuvo el ánimo de decir:

-No lo harías…

George se inclinó para quedar a la altura del niño, le dedico su mirada más traviesa y sonrió con un poco de sadismo:

-Rétame…

Ninguno de los dos niños se atrevía a semejante locura, ya se habían llevado dolorosas lecciones de lo que implicaba retar a su tío a una guerra de travesuras, el único que hasta ese momento había podido vencer a George en ese ámbito era James, el hermano mayor de Al y por eso era una leyenda entre los primos Weasley. Derrotados los dos primos subieron los escalones para volver a la habitación que compartían con Fred y con Lois.

-Que malo eres- La voz de Bill sonó a espaldas de George, llevaba en ambas manos chocolate caliente, le dio una taza a su hermano al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

-¿Sí verdad?-George sopló un poco a su bebida y le dio un sorbo, disfrutando del frio de esa mañana invernal-¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-Estoy muy inquieto por la visita de Charlie, lo daba por solterón y resulta que todo este tiempo tuvo una familia escondida, es… inquietante, nos lo dijo hace unos meses y aun no me acostumbro a la idea.

-¡Y espera a que los chicos sepan quien es su prima!-George sonrió ampliamente.

-No sé como nos convenciste a todos se que no les dijéramos a nuestros hijos quien es la hija de Charlie, maldito duende del caos, pero la verdad, va a ser muy divertido.

-¿Qué va a ser divertido?-Ginny estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta aun en pijama y envuelta en un bata gruesa en color rojo.-Yo también quiero chocolate ¿Sí Bill?-la mujer puso la cara que usaba para convencer a su hermano, esa que llamaban de cordero degollado, el mayor se levantó y entró en la cocina a prepararlo, refunfuñando por que la mirada de cordero aun funcionaba con él.

-Decíamos que los chicos se van a ir de espaldas cuando sepan quien es su prima.-George tomó unos pequeños malvaviscos de un dulcero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se los echo a su chocolate.

-¿Cómo nos convenciste de semejante locura? Harry dijo que no estaba bien, que los chicos debían saber quien es su prima, después de tantos años de no estar en la familia, pero hasta a él lo convenciste.

-Tranquila hermanita, ya veras que será genial y que habrá valido la pena.

-No lo puedo creer… Charlie con familia, con hijos y todo, es muy raro ¿no?

-¿Qué es raro?- Ron entró al comedor con los ojos un poco hinchados de sueño, se dejó caer en una silla y se frotó la cara tratando de despertar.

-Lo de Charlie y sus hijos- George seguía dándole pequeños sorbos a su chocolate, mientras que Bill le daba el suyo a Ginny, la mujer lo recibió y expresó su gratitud con la misma mirada de cordero, Bill rió y le revolvió el pelo a su hermanita.

-¡Muy cierto! Hasta llegue a pensar en dos opciones: o Charlie era gay o le gustaban los dragones para…

-Tú y tus ideas tontas, Ron; Sí lo piensas bien su historia es muy romántica, un sacrificio para salvar su vida, es algo que todas soñaríamos con vivir alguna vez…-Ginny dejo escapar un suspiró.

-Y supongo que entrar a una cámara subterránea y matar un basilisco no cuentan ¿verdad hijita?-Molly estaba en la entrada del comedor, totalmente vestida y lista para iniciar el día, Bill revisó su reloj de pulsera y vio con asombro que ya eran las 6 de la mañana. La señora Weasley entró en la cocina comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Ginny terminó su chocolate para ayudarle.

-¿A que hora llega Charlie, mamá?-Ron estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirando la faena de las mujeres.

-No lo sé, dijo que llegarían en la mañana, no deben tardar mucho, después de todo se quedaron a pasar la noche en la casa del Señor Lovegood. Ron, despierta a Harry y vayan a comprar más té (con el que tenemos no va alcanzar), también traigan azúcar y… déjenme ver… bueno ve a avisarle, cuando bajen les daré una lista. Ron se dirigió al recamara que compartía con su mejor amigo, ya que Ginny y Hermione compartían otra.

-¿Y a que hora llegará Percy?-Bill tomó una mandarina del frutero y comenzó a pelarla.

-Como a medio día-Molly seguía con los preparativos del desayunó, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su primogénito.-Si no estás haciendo nada, anda a vestirte y comienza a acomodar las mesas del comedor, y que alguno de los chicos te ayude a poner los cubiertos y todo lo demás.

-¡Sí mi general!-Bill sonrió y subió las escaleras pensando en darle un beso de buenos días a Fleur y luego en despertar sus retoños. Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Rose y Lily compartían otra habitación.

-De hecho sólo alguien con la disciplina de un general podría llevar las riendas de esta familia-George suspiró y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la que fuera su habitación para despertar a Angelina (antes de que lo hiciera Molly).

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones, James, Dominique y Teddy miraba maravillados el regalo que la abuela Andrómeda le había hecho al chico de cabello cambiante, una miniatura muy bien hecha de la estrella de Quidditch del momento, la novedad era que esta figurilla al montar su escoba daba vueltas por toda la habitación y si conseguías armar el equipo completo podías hacer partidos en miniatura. George y Ron habían tenido buen margen de ganancias vendiendo los estadios de Quidditch en miniatura, las figurillas y los accesorios.

-¡wow! Está genial Teddy, yo tengo una figura parecida pero tiene el traje de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch.-James sonrió al recordar el triunfo que había significado que su madre se lo comprara a pesar de que estaba castigado.

-Ese era el que me iba a dar la abuela, pero le dije que prefería el de los Chudley Cannons, después de todo si no fuera por "Doble D" aun estarían cómo últimos en la liga.- La figurilla de "Doble D" monto en su escoba y comenzó a volar alrededor de los tres jóvenes.

-Levantar a un equipo tan patético como los Cannons sin usar "Félix felicis" es todo un triunfo-Dominique levantó la vista para admirar el vuelo de la figurilla.

-Oigan ¿que piensan de que hoy vamos a conocer a los nuevos primos?-James no dejó de observar el vuelo de "Doble D" miniatura, los otros chicos guardaron silenció un momento, con un movimiento de mano Teddy llamó a la estrella de Quidditch miniatura y la hizo aterrizar.

-Es muy extraño, siempre pensé en el tío Charlie como el tío solterón, y ahora resulta que tiene familia- Dominique se acomodó cruzando elegantemente las piernas debajo de su cuerpo. La jovencita de 16 años era pelirroja como su padre, pero sin pecas y estudiaba en Beauxbatons (a diferencia de todo el clan) y sus modales por tanto eran un poco más refinados que los de sus primos y aunque gustaba de ver el Quidditch nunca sintió deseos por practicarlo, ella prefería bailar ballet, por eso entre ella y Fleur habían suplicado a Bill para que Dominique fuera a estudiar a la academia francesa.

-Yo me preguntó cómo serán ¿a quien se parecerán?, las fotografías que nos enseñaron no llegaban hasta la edad que tienen ahora-Teddy recordó las fotografías que Harry y Ginny le habían enseñado al hablarle del tema en casa de la abuela Andrómeda.

-Sí ustedes tuvieran una situación como la del tío Charlie ¿Hubieran hecho lo mismo? ¿Sacrificar su matrimonio?-James miró a sus dos primos.

-Por proteger la vida de la mujer que amo, sí, sin dudarlo.-Teddy contestó automáticamente y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, su prima le preguntó:

-¿En serio harías eso por proteger a mi hermana?

-¡Claro que sí!- El cabello de Teddy se puso de color rojo, junto con su cara y sus orejas, el cabello siempre se le ponía rojo cuando se enojaba o se avergonzaba, siempre le decían que igual le pasaba a Tonks.-¡Oye!- James y Dominique rieron a carcajadas al lograr que Teddy admitiera lo que sentía por Victoire.

-Tranquilo Teddy, tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotros. Ahora haz que "Doble D" vuele nuevamente- Y disfrutaron del vuelo de la figurilla antes de vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

En otra habitación Victoire estaba sentada en la cama y Lily le cepillaba el largo cabello rubio, disfrutaba hacer esas cosas con su prima por que la admiraba y en secreto quería ser como ella cuando creciera. En cuanto a carácter Victoire era una copia a calca de su madre, hermosa, talentosa y un poco creída.

Rose estaba leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" sentada en otra cama y levantó la vista observando a sus primas.

-Creo que el hijo menor del Tío Charlie es rubio y de ojos azules, pero su hija mayor es pelirroja y pecosa ¿creen que se parecerá a tía Ginny?

-Es muy probable, papá dijo que Ciara era como si tía Ginny hubiera vuelto a nacer, ya está bien Lily, gracias- La pelirroja dejó el cepillo a un lado y fue el turno de Victoire de cepillarle el cabella a ella.

-Su mujer es muy bonita, creo que se llama Aldana.-Lily hizo una mueca cuando Victoire comenzó a deshacer los nudos de su pelo.

-Es Aldana Toke, la heredera de la familia Derwent, que son virtualmente los dueños de casi todos los hospitales mágicos de Europa, ella estuvo casada un tiempo con Korbiss O´Connell, el heredero de la compañía "Golden Clover", que se encarga de la seguridad privada de los magos más importantes de Europa, con un margen de ganancias amplísimo, pues gracias a su matrimonio ambas empresas crecieron en casi un 40%, y aunque se rumora que el tal Korbiss es un pesado y fiestero de primera siempre se le reconoce que es buenísimo en los negocios-Roxanne habló mientras se secaba el largo cabello negro, había salido de ducharse y no le gustaba quedarse fuera de la platica, sus ojos marrones y su piel oscura eran iguales a los de su madre.

-¿De donde sacas tanta información?-Victoire frunció ligeramente el ceño, Roxanne siempre estaba al tanto de lo que se refería a cuestiones financieras, había heredado de George el gusto por los galeones.

-Ella lee la sección financiera de "El profeta", "The Magic Financial World","The magic Time" y algunas revistas financieras muggles.-Rose se encogió de hombros acostumbrada a los gustos de su prima.

-Dejando de lado las cuestiones de dinero, si ella es la heredera de esa familia ¿creen que sepa de sanación?-Lily imaginó lo que sería tener a una sanadora en la familia, algo muy útil.

-Los Derwent educan a todos los miembros de su familia en las cuestiones de sanación pero creo que ella es dragonolista, conoció a tío Charlie en la reserva-Roxanne comenzó a vestirse-Podrías preguntárselo cuando llegue.

-Lo hare.-Lily suspiró de alivió cuando Victoire dejó de cepillarle el cabello-¿Por cierto Vic como te va con el tal Dylan?

-Ash, Ni me lo recuerdes es un odioso de primera, sólo por que es capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin siente que el mundo debe rendirle pleitesía, cree que ninguna chica puede resistir sus encantos. El año pasado Teddy peleó varias veces con él, ya sabes como se apasiona cuando se trata de Quidditch, y más por que Slytherin ha ganado la copa de Quidditch tres años seguidos, aunque a final Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de las casas.

-Feo no es… eso debes admitirlo.-Rose cerró su libro enfocando su atención en la platica.

-¡Rose! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

-Tranquila Vic, ya sabes que a Rose le gustan rubios, aunque Scorpius Malfoy tiene ojos grises en vez de azules-Roxanne giño el ojo a su prima, Rose se puso rojísima y contesto:

-Scor y yo sólo somos amigos, no pienses en cosas raras.- Y le aventó una almohada a Roxanne que le dio de lleno a Lily, ella respondió la ofensiva, Dominique entró a la habitación justo a la mitad de la guerra de almohadas y cuando le dieron en la nuca se unió a la batalla.

La familia Wesley-Potter desayunó sin mayores contratiempos, luego abrieron los regalos y estaban en eso cuando abrieron la puerta y Charlie entró seguido por Aldana y sus hijos.

-Hola familia ¡feliz navidad!-Charlie casi gritó para que todos lo oyeran.

Todo el clan volteó a ver al recién llegado pero sobre todo a su familia, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y Albus gritó emocionado.

-¡ES "DOBLE D", ES "DOBLE D"! ¡MIRA PAPÁ, ES "DOBLE D"!-Albus tenía los ojos color esmeralda dilatados de emoción, mientras Harry y Ginny aguantaban la risa.

Hugo Tironeaba de la ropa de Ron, señalando a Ciara sin poder decir nada por el estado de Shock, James y Teddy tenían la boca abierta, Roxanne se las cerró con ambas manos mientras cerraba la suya, Fred y Rose abrían y cerraban la boca como si fueran pececillos, Rose tomó de la mano a Hermione para evitar caerse. Victoire Y Dominique parpadearon incrédulas y Lois se levantó, pues de la emoción se había ido de espaldas con todo y silla.

Arthur se acercó a dar la bienvenida a Aldana y a sus nietos, los condujo al comedor y todo el clan se fue tras ellos, Molly les sirvió té y puso frente a ellos una gran variedad de postres, George no aguantó mas y comenzó a reír a carcajadas seguido de todos los adultos (incluidos los hijos de Charlie) excepto Molly.

-¿Qué sucede?-Molly parpadeó.

-Que George nos convenció para evitar que los chicos supieran quien es su prima, pero valió la pena por ver sus caras-Charlie tomó un Brownie y comenzó a comer. Aldana recuperaba la respiración y Ciara se limpiaba una lagrimita que le había salido de tanto reírse.

-Pues no entiendo.-La señora Weasley estaba desconcertada.

-Que ella-Charlie señaló a Ciara con un ademan orgulloso-Es la mejor buscadora y capitana que ha tenido el equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

-¡Ella es "DOBLE D" abuela! ¿Puedes creerlo? La capitana más joven que ha tenido los Chudley Cannons, la buscadora del equipo Inglés de Quidditch, la…

-La prima de todos ustedes y cuando esté en casa les pido por favor que me llamen Ciara.-La voz de Ciara se escuchó sorprendentemente femenina y suave interrumpiendo la diatriba que iba a aventar Hugo.

-¿Y por que "Doble D", si tu nombre es Ciara?-Molly no salía de su confusión.

-Por que su nombre completo es: Ciara Dylis Toke Derwent, si toman las iniciales de su segundo nombre y su segundo apellido forman una "doble d"-Charlie Jr. habló por primera vez sonriendo por la travesura hecha por su tío George y su padre.

-Y a este muchacho todos lo conocen por Dylan, pero su nombre completo es: Dylan Charles Toke Derwent-Charlie rodeó con un brazo a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello con la mano que le quedaba libre-Y sólo por molestar, en casa le decimos Charlie Jr.

-Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin-Victoire hablo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Creo que hay muchísimas cosas que querrán preguntarnos, y tenemos todo el día para ello. Pero primero deberíamos tomar el té y comer estas delicias que preparó la señora Weasley.-Dijo Aldana.

-Bueno ¿se van a quedar ahí parados o que?-Charlie sonrió ampliamente y con ademan de mano invito todos a sentarse. Definitivamente esa era una navidad llena de sorpresas.


	28. Una navidad llena de sorpresas 2

**Una navidad llena de sorpresas. (Segunda parte) **

Mientras tomaban el té Percy llegó con su familia, sus hijas saludaron a Charlie y su familia como si nada, ellas ya estaban sobre aviso, y como Percy siempre llegaba al último en navidad nadie se molestó en compartirle la broma que habían fraguado. Tras disfrutar los postres y el té, Charlie y su familia se mostraron dispuestos a contestar todas las preguntas que bullían en las cabezas del Clan, especialmente en los más jóvenes

-¿Se van a quedar esta noche?- George era el más tranquilo.

-No, nos quedaremos en casa del señor Lovegood, Luna y su familia también están ahí-Charlie miro a su alrededor disfrutando la cara de estupor de sus sobrinos.-Bueno familia Weasley ahora que estamos todos reunidos les presento oficialmente a mi mujer: Aldana Toke Derwent, y ellos son mis hijos: Ciara (conocida como "Doble D") y mi hijo Charlie Jr. (conocido como Dylan).

-Es un placer conocerlos por fin ¡a todos!- Ciara era una replica de Ginny Weasley, salvo por los ojos y que Ciara era mas alta se parecían muchísimo: largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una elegante trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho, cara llena de pecas, una hermosa sonrisa, los ojos color café de su madre y la pasión por el Quidditch de su padre.-Hola Ginny, espero que te hayan servido las entrevistas- Ginny ya conocía a "Doble D" debido a su trabajo como corresponsal en "El profeta".

-Sí mucho, gracias por tu ayuda Dob… quiero decir Ciara, ahora que los Cannons son campeones toda la prensa de mundo mágico quiere una entrevista con los jugadores.

-También Dylan tiene un futuro prometedor en el Quidditch ¿o no?- El tono de voz de Teddy era sarcástico y Victoire lo tomó del antebrazo para evitar que la cosa fuera a más.

-Es un placer también para mi conocerlos a todos y déjame decirte Ted Lupin que aunque todo mundo supone que seguiré los pasos de mi celebre hermana, no voy a jugar Quidditch profesional.-Todo el clan guardó silencio y en el aire se podía respirar la incertidumbre. Aldana sonrió con orgullo y anunció:

-Charlie estudiara en el colegio de sanación y medicina mágica de Saint Patrick, en Irlanda, ya tiene su lugar asegurado, además cumple con todos los requisitos para hacerlo.

-Ya sabes, Dylan el "prefecto perfecto" ¿verdad papá?-Ciara sonrió con complicidad a su padre, ella nunca fue prefecta, lo académico definitivamente no era lo suyo, salió de Hogwarts con calificaciones regulares, mientras que su hermano se perfilaba para "premio anual".

-Oye Percy ¿Dónde he escuchado eso de "prefecto perfecto" antes?-George abrazó a su hermano, Percy se ruborizó hasta las orejas y solo atinó a decir en un susurro:

-Cállate George…

-Tu eres el tío Harry ¿verdad?, lamentamos no haber podido estar con nuestros padres en el tour por los hogares Weasley para presentarnos, pero yo estaba en Hogwarts y mi hermana en sus entrenamientos. Es un placer conocerte, ellos son… a ver… no me digas, el más grande es James, el chico de ojos verdes que casi no respira es Albus (bueno a él ya lo conozco pues ambos somos de Slytherin) y la niña que aun no cree que todo esto es real debe ser Lily.- Dylan tenia unos ademanes muy elegantes y al hablar era un poco insolente, parecía que Sirius había reencarnado en el hijo de Charlie y cómo es lógico al estar en Slytherin chocaba con algunos de sus primos.-Ustedes son una familia llena de famosos.

-Deberías decir "somos" una familia llena de famosos- Dominique habló por primera vez, un poco molesta por las actitudes de Dylan.

-Tienes razón prima, a Victoire ya tengo el gusto de conocerla-Dylan giño uno de sus ojos azules- Así que tú debes ser su hermana Dominique y aquel chico de atrás, el que se cayó con todo y silla debe ser Lois, por tanto esa mujer tan hermosa que está junto al Tío Bill es tía Fleur.

-A tío George y tío Ron todos en mundo mágico los conocen, los dueños de "Sortilegios Weasley" sus esposas también son reconocidas, son mujeres a las que siempre he admirado- Ciara intervino en la platica-Tía Hermione trabaja en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde aun es instrumento para la gran mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos y los de su tipo. Aunque después se trasladó al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde es una voz progresista que asegurará la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre pura y Tía Angelina fue una gran jugadora de Quidditch. La verdad ella junto con Ginny fue mi mayor inspiración para jugar este noble deporte ¡Y además darse el tiempo para criar a Fred y a Roxanne! ¡Estas mujeres son increíbles!- La estrella de Quidditch enfocó su vista en Percy-Y por supuesto el tío Percy- Ciara se levantó y lo abrazó, luego hizo lo mismo con Audrey, con Molly y Lucy, desconcertando a todo mundo, Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y Aldana enlazó su mano con la suya, sonriendo para calmarlo.-Es un placer conocerlos, ¡que gusto!

-Ay hermanita-Dylan tomó una galleta de un plato y comenzó a mordisquearla distraídamente.

-Eres muy joven para todo lo que has logrado en el Quidditch-Ron la miró perplejo por que esa chica de ademanes delicados fuera la misma guerrera de la cancha.

-Víctor Krum era más joven cuando jugaba en la selección de Bulgaria, y recuerdo que lo admirabas mucho ¿no Ron?

-Claro, Hermione tenía que hablar de "Vicky" ya te habías tardado querida esposa- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y el señor Wesley buscó la manera de cambiar rápido el tema.

-Oye hijo, dijiste que a Dylan lo llaman Charlie Jr. sólo por molestar ¿a que se refieren?-Arthur miró interrogante a su retoño, Aldana puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Charlie sonrió de medio lado-Cuando salgamos del comedor llámame- Y se encaminó a la cocina, su rubio hijo hizo lo mismo, todos fruncieron el ceño, una vez dentro, Arthur dudó y dijo:

-Eh, Charlie ¿puedes venir?

Padre e hijo asomaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y dijeron de manera sincronizada-¿A que Charlie le hablas?- Se escuchó una carcajada por toda la madriguera.

-Y en casa lo hacen todo el tiempo… es un poco molesto, a la señora Jones y a mi ya nos hartaron.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué trabaja una squib con ustedes? Supuse que tendrían un elfo domestico.- Roxanne intervino con esa duda que tenía desde que sus padres le contaron sobre la señora Jones.

-Pues, podríamos tener un elfo domestico en casa si quisiéramos, pero la verdad es mucho más agradable oír una voz humana que no sea tan…servicial- Aldana contestó la pregunta de la niña.

-¿Y sabes sobre sanación?-Lily no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

-Sí, mi madre y mi abuelo me enseñaron, ahora trabajo en una pequeña clínica en Rumania.

-¿No que eres dragonolista?- James habló ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Harry.

-También lo soy, conocí a tu tío Charlie en la escuela de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Rumania y trabajamos juntos en la reserva por un tiempo, pero cuando falleció mi padre tuve que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar-Aldana bajo la mirada por un momento sintiendo tristeza al pensar en la muerte de sus padres. Albus le dio un codazo su hermano mayor reprochándole su falta de tacto.

-Pero ahora tienes una familia mucho más grande ¿no crees?- Ginny se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Molly se unió al abrazo.

-Mi hermanita, siempre con la palabra precisa.-Charlie sonrió mirando a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, reunidas en una sola habitación, sintió felicidad y por un momento reflexionó que todo lo vivido había valido la pena por ese momento.

-Ginny ¿Es cierto que cuando eras niña los únicos que te apoyaron con tu deseo de jugar Quidditch fueron mi papá y el tío Bill?

-¡Oh sí! todos lo demás me ignoraron o se burlaron de mi, pocas veces me invitaron a jugar con ellos, eso cambio cuando entre a jugar al equipo de Gryffindor. Pero tu padre creyó en mí desde muy pequeña, incluso antes que Bill ¡Es tan raro decir tu padre! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este día!

-Ciara y Charlie Jr. ¿Cómo hicieron para no decir nada durante estos años? ¿Supieron que nosotros existíamos?-Rose formuló la pregunta que todo mundo se hacia.

-¡Claro que lo sabíamos! Papá y mamá siempre nos hablaron de ustedes, tenemos álbumes con las fotografías que papá les tomó y con las que ustedes le regalaron, nunca nos mintieron; con respecto a guardar el secreto, ellos fueron muy inteligentes, de pequeños nos contaron pequeñas cosas que podríamos decir sin poner en riesgo la promesa, como que la abuela Molly es una excelente cocinera, que todos nuestros tíos son muy inteligentes y así- Ciara suspiró recordando su infancia.

-Pero conforme crecimos y aparecieron los primeros signos de magia, la "marca" que el ministerio puso sobre nosotros (para evitar que los menores de edad hagan magia) incluyó un hechizo que nos quitaba la voz por dos días antes de decir nada que revelara el secreto, hasta que cumplimos la mayoría de edad, entonces ya tuvimos edad para entender la situación y guardamos el secreto por nuestra propia voluntad, no queríamos ver morir a papá.-Charlie Jr. concluyó la explicación.

-Una vez se quedaron afónicos durante una semana completa por que se morían de ganas de demostrar que George Weasley es su tío, ya saben: el dueño de la mayor tienda de juguetes y novedades mágicas, y en otra ocasión Dylan lloró de impotencia por no poder decir que Harry Potter es su tío.

Charlie Jr. enrojeció-Mamá, dijiste que no contarías esas cosas.

-¡Ja! ¡Si supieras lo que puedo contarte de tu padre! ¡O de tus tíos! ¡Incluso del gran Harry Potter!- Molly miro a cada uno de los ahí reunidos, todos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos y Charlie desvió la mirada.

-O quizá podríamos compartir alguna de las anécdotas del abuelo Derwent- Ciara jugueteaba con una cuchara entre sus dedos, Aldana carraspeó incomoda y para cambiar el tema dijo:

-¿Por qué no repartimos los regalos que trajimos? Charlie pásame la mochila, y me refiero a tu padre ¿eh Dylan?

Aldana y Charlie repartieron regalos para toda la familia, principalmente curiosidades y bebidas traídas de todos los lugares de América que recorrieron durante su luna de miel. Los chicos tuvieron la osadía de pedir a Ciara que les autografiara algunos artículos de los Chudley Cannons, pero la chica les advirtió que sería la última vez que se prestaría a semejantes tonterías-Es como si yo le pidiera al tío Harry que me autografié una foto suya.

-Eh yo…normalmente no hago esas cosas, pero si me firmas una foto tuya donde portes el uniforme de la selección de Inglaterra quizá…- Ciara le dedicó una mirada de obviedad-¿Mala idea?- Harry se sonrojó un poco, y Ciara rió.

-Está bien, hagamos el intercambio de autógrafos y que sea la ultima vez ¿ok?-Y así Harry Potter tuvo en su escritorio de la oficina de aurores una fotografía donde aparece con "Doble D" autografiada y "Doble D" tuvo en su casillero una fotografía donde aparece con Harry Potter "El niño que vivo y venció" también autografiada. Ambos despertaron envidias y comentarios de todo tipo.

Aldana y Charlie pidieron hablar con Bill y Fleur a solas, los cuatro se encerraron en la habitación y los demás se preguntaban que ocurría. Dylan y Ciara se encogieron de hombros y siguieron charlando con su recién encontrada familia. Cuando Charlie y Fleur salieron de la habitación, Molly se acercó preocupada y preguntó:

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Que es injusto que él pueda quitarse las cicatrices y que George deba vivir sin una oreja y que por eso no se va a hacer ningún tratamiento.

George frunció el ceño, se levantó del sillón donde se había acomodado y visiblemente enojado se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaban su hermano y su nueva cuñada, todos lo miraron sin atreverse a interponerse en su camino, no se escuchó nada pero estaban a la expectativa, después de mucho rato durante el cual Dylan hizo enojar con sus ademanes y comentarios a algunos de sus primos (y por supuesto a Teddy que tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él) Ciara encantaba a los chicos contándoles anécdotas de su vida profesional; Bill, George y Aldana salieron de la habitación, el rostro de Bill lucía diferente, tuvieron que observarlo con cuidado para darse cuenta que las cicatrices que ostentaba en su rostro era menos visibles.

Aldana saco su eterno medallón de entre su blusa, sopló sobre él y la varita y el hueso grabado se cruzaron y la bruja sacó un pequeñísimo recipiente de pomada no más grande que un galeón y no más grueso que un dedo pulgar y se lo dio a Fleur.

-Debes abrirlo, tomar lo que puedas con la punta del dedo meñique y untárselo en cada cicatriz, si hace falta toma sólo un poco más, esto es un remedio contra magia oscura que ha estado en la familia Derwent por generaciones, la única razón por la que se las doy es por que somos familia, pero nadie debe saber de donde la obtuvieron, por que oficialmente nuestros arboles genealógicos no están unidos (sé que es un tontería) esas son las reglas de la familia Derwent. Lamentablemente por la oreja de George no puedo hacer nada, la herida es muy vieja.-Fleur se limpió una lagrima y abrazó a Aldana dándole un beso en cada mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Charlie.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo se los pagare?-Fleur daba saltitos de alegría y miraba la pomada entre sus manos como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo, Bill abrazó a su mujer y le besó la mejilla.

-Mi hija tiene otro y cuando Charlie entre a la escuela de sanación recibirá un medallón igual, con una porción de la pomada, pero hasta que termine la carrera recibirá la receta para elaborarla, de hecho yo no la tengo por que oficialmente soy Dragonolista, no sanadora, así que cuídenla muy bien. Y no necesitan pagarnos con nada ¡que tontería! para eso somos familia.

-¿Como lo convenciste?-Preguntó Charlie a George en voz baja.

-Con un buen puñetazo, no tiene ninguna moretón por que tu mujer lo atendió ¡que buena sanadora es!

Arthur y Molly se acercaron a Charlie y su esposa, todo el clan quedó alrededor de ellos. Arthur habló usando una voz tranquila y solemne.

-Han recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí, un sendero lleno de secretos, dolor y amor, pero ahora están en puerto seguro, de aquí en adelante; Charlie, su esposa e hijos son parte de nuestra gran familia.

-No somos esposos, señor Weasley.-Molly se acercó a Aldana la tomó por los hombros y preguntó mirándola a la cara.

-¿Han estado juntos durante los tiempos buenos y malos?

-Sí.

-¿Han tenido problemas entre ustedes y han buscado la forma de arreglarlos?

-Sí.

-¿Se han desvelado cuidando la enfermedad de alguno de sus hijos, han sufrido la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos en algo, siempre tomados de la mano? ¿Han compartido sus preocupaciones o sus anhelos?

-Sí.

-Entonces son esposos, aunque un estúpido papel diga lo contrario y a pesar de que no tuvieron ninguna boda, en esta casa siempre serás bien recibida, al igual que mis nietos.-Molly abrazó a Aldana y a Charlie, todos aprobaron las palabras de la mujer y felicitaron a la pareja.

Un extraño ruido se escucho en la puerta de la madriguera, Ciara se levantó alarmada, revisó su reloj de pulsera y tras preguntar a Molly donde quedaba el baño se metió en él con una mochila al hombro, los más pequeños ya estaban en la ventana averiguando el origen de ese extraño sonido, un hombre desmontó una motocicleta negra, llevaba ropa muggle de motociclista y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, Charlie hizo ademan de abrir la puerta, pero Aldana lo detuvo y fue ella quien recibió al joven.

-Buenas tardes señora Toke ¿Ciara ya está lista?

-No tarda, pasa y toma una taza de té.

-Prefiero esperarla en la motocicleta ¿sabe? Aun no me siento listo para… ya sabe… conocer a todos.

-Como quieras pero no podrás huir por siempre.

-Lo sé- En ese momento Ciara salió por la puerta vestida con jeans azul obscuro, una playera de cuello alto color vino, chaqueta y botas de motociclista en cuero negro y una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mamá, despídeme de todos.

-Hasta luego señora Toke-Los jóvenes se colocaron los cascos, montaron en la motocicleta y se alejaron por el camino. Cuando Charlie y Aldana se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con la boca abierta de todos sus familiares, excepto su hijo menor.

-Era el prometido de Ciara, se van a casar el siguiente año-Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es un jugador de Quidditch? ¿Un gran mago? ¿Un sanador o dragonolista?

-Es veterinario- Aldana habló con voz suave.

-¿Veterinario? ¿En serio? ¿Es muggle?-Audrey parpadeó incrédula.

-Sí Audrey, la gran "Doble D" se va a casar con un muggle que tiene por oficio cuidar animales no mágicos.-Charlie sonrió al pensar en la cantidad de animales que habitaban su casa.

-¡Ya escuchaste Percy! No seré más la única muggle en la familia Weasley, ¡que emoción! ¡Que alegría!

-¿Hay mas secretos o más sorpresas que nos vayan a compartir? por que no sé si mi pobre corazón resista, ya no soy tan joven ¿saben?-Arthur se limpió las gafas antes de colocárselas de nuevo.

-No papá, los secretos y las sorpresas terminan aquí- Charlie abrazó a Aldana feliz de sentirla a su lado.

Los Weasley siempre se preguntaron por que Charlie jamás se casó y la única respuesta a esa pregunta se puede resumir en una sola frase "por que hice una promesa de amor" y pueden estar seguros que la cumplió hasta el fin de sus días.

**FIN.**


End file.
